Navajas de Aire
by Arken Elf
Summary: La guerra no es fácil, también los decepticons tienen sus altas y sus bajas. Ahora un grupo de seekers recién graduados, debererán sobrevivir en uno de los campos de batallas más disputados por el enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

**00- -00**

_Seekers_

**Capitulo I**

Su figura pequeña reposaba apoyada en el muro de un rascacielos. Las alas en su espalda revelaban firmemente su raza y naturaleza voladora: Un Seeker. Un robot magistral hecho enteramente para la batalla. Un mecha que, sin importar el género que su chispa había escogido, merecía un respeto inigualable por el resto de las tropas. Era un privilegio pertenecer a ese clan. Pero sobretodo, era un deleite conocer una criatura como esa.

Los colores que adornaban su estructural anatomía eran medianamente imponentes: _violeta_ y _Crimson_. Le rodeaban de pies a cabeza, esparciéndose por cada pedazo de metal que cubría su chasis. Sus ópticos eran tan normales como el resto de su fracción guerrera: Rojos, siendo cubiertos por un particular visor azul. Había sido berrinche de su parte utilizar ese tono en su rostro. Pero así lo quiso, y de esa manera se hizo.

Su oscura mano se estiró al frente, colgando al vacío, sosteniendo con firmeza un pequeño objeto metálico que apuntaba una lente hacía su rostro. No era cualquier tipo de mecha, era una fembot…

-Estamos en línea –Murmuró sonriente.- Bien, comencemos…

… »Durante la historia de nuestro mundo han existido todo tipo de tansformers, ya sea para trabajar en la superficie o para cruzar las alturas. Cada uno con sus propias características las cuales los identifican con claridad, revelando su origen y pertenencia. Del mismo modo lo fueron las ciudades, con sus creadores y sus ideales; "_todo parte de un todo, pero al mismo tiempo distintos_"…

… Algo ilógico si me preguntan, pero bueno, yo _no_ escribí la historia.

»Como iba diciendo: esto nos llevó a la guerra, dividiéndonos en diversas fracciones, peleando para demostrar quien tiene la razón…

-Y aquí es donde nosotros entramos; la raza más genial, sorprendente, ágil, rápida, inteligente…- Se escuchó su delgada voz hablar al viento, cuando un estruendoso sonido la hizo detenerse.

-¡Vengala¿Qué estas haciendo?, Pronto empezará la ceremonia de graduación y la de asignación de tercia- Exclamó otra femme aproximándose a la aludida.

Sus cromas no eran muy distintos entre ambas. Compartían los mismos colores y características, siendo diferenciadas únicamente por un mínimo detalle de tamaño y porte: La robot intromisora era más alta, su complexión un poco mas ancha y la forma de su estructura se repartía en algunas piezas sobrepuestas en el exoesqueleto. Sin embargo, la notoria compatibilidad de_ genes_ se mostraba latente ante ópticos que no conocieran nada de ellas.

Si, a simple vista eran hermanas.

-Oh vamos, SB… Estaba en lo más interesante y lo arruinaste… Gracias- Replicó compungida la seeker más joven mientras cancelaba la grabación. –Estaba tan inspirada ¡Ya tenía material! ahora debo comenzar de nuevo.

-No, no lo harás. No quiero llegar tarde a este evento por tus niñerías. Andando, muévete- Finalizó molesta.

Shadowbird no terminó de pronunciar esas palabras cuando comenzó a empujar a su hermana rumbo a las escaleras para descender. Podían hacerlo volando, pero matar la rutina de vez en cuando no hacía daño a nadie…

………………………………

Lejos, en el centro de Vos, los preparativos para la asignación se llevaban a cabo. Muchos transformers pensaba que algo así no era tan importante y menos en esos tiempos de guerra; pero para los Seekers era especial, ahí encontrarían a sus compañeros de vuelo de por vida. Lo que deducía que la única razón por la cual un grupo se modificaba era por la extinción de alguna chispa en el equipo. Algo bastante común para los que estaban en el frente, No obstante, en las nuevas tropas, ese fatalista detalle aún no se codificaba en sus procesadores.

Las designaciones aún conservaban su toque especial, el '_sazón dulzón_' de la inocencia a pesar de que se estaba hablando de Decepticons. Al menos así lo era para la mayoría.

-No se que tan bueno sea- Exclamó uno de los Seekers que trabajaba en el lugar.

La figura del volador era un poco más pequeña comparada a los otros soldados. Sus cromas eran _púrpuras _casi en su totalidad obviando algunas zonas de su metálico esqueleto en las que un gris oscuro predominaba, dándole un toque bastante común entre los suyos. Sin embargo, los colores terminaban sobrando en _casos_ como el suyo… Situación muy especial en la que un mecha de su estirpe podía verse tan solo. No por gusto se debe aclarar; si no por las razones que hacían alusión a su excéntrica denominación: Mindmaster…

Él, junto con su único y mejor amigo "Darkwar" formaban un dúo un tanto extraño. Se podía pensar que la amistad y el compañerismo no existían de ese lado de la línea, pero los vorns de convivencia y rutina que embargaban a los entes con el símbolo purpúreo habían enseñado que, a pesar de todo tipo de norma «rigidez o circunstancia» se necesitaban unos a otros, como buenos camaradas… Quizá como supuestos 'hermanos'.

-¿De que hablas?- Le cuestionó el Jet de cromas verdosos sin mirarlo.

Toda una vida de formación militar al lado de Mindmaster le precedía. Verdaderamente, ya nada que pudiera provenir del Seeker oscuro le sorprendía. Conocía sus anormales cambios de humor, tomándolos como otra faceta más en su cotidiana rutina. Todo estaba bien estudiado y aprendido: MM podía ser inestable, esquizofrénico y un tanto loco, pero era su amigo. Y la costumbre siempre podía ser más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

El visor verdoso que tapaba los ópticos de Darkwar se deslizó hacia arriba, dejando en claro la atenta mirada que le dirigió a su compañero al no obtener una pronta aclaración.

-De todo esto, Dike –Respondió Mind, sus manos seguían trasladando las cajas- ¿Por qué demonios alguien que ni te conoce debe asignarte un grupo?. ¿Qué pasa si no te llevas con ellos?. ¿Qué sucede si sales sobrando?. ¿Y porque tiene que ser de tres?- Continuó su interrogatorio, descendiendo la carga de un enorme vagón de furgoneta.

-Mind, te preocupas demasiado, viejo. Nunca ha existido una sola ocasión en la que un Seeker se haya quedado sin tercia- Corrigió su compañero.

Mindmaster guardó silencio finalmente. Su mejor amigo tenía un punto de vista muy detallado y él no quería ser el que rompiera la regla.

El Seeker purpúreo suspiró y continuó sus labores. Se miraba sumido en los vagos y poco coherentes pensamientos que estaban atosigando su mente.

………………………………

El momento de la ceremonia llegó. Los cadetes adoptaron formación esperando con ansias la asignación. No existían diferencias entre mechas o fembots. Todos eran iguales.

Vengala observaba con atención a un par de Jets los cuales permanecían firmes a su costado. Por alguna extraña razón le llamaban la atención. Se veían tranquilos, serios, relucientes a pesar de estar rodeados de robots similares. No supo cual fue el motivo que le inspiró a observarles secretamente. Quizá se debía a su repentino aburrimiento, tal vez quería distraerse un poco. La robot inclinó levemente el rostro hacia su lado diestro y volvió a mirarles con disimulo, esperando contar con el tiempo adecuado para volver la vista al frente en caso de que pudiera verse descubierta. Sin embargo, sus descuidados movimientos captaron la atención del Seeker mas bajo, quien a diferencia de ella fue completamente obvio enfocando su atención en la joven femme.

La Fembot viró nuevamente el rostro para seguirles hostigando, pero ahora se encontró con la postura seria e inquisitiva de Mind.

-¿Qué miras?- Preguntó de inmediato, ignorando la formación.

-¿Qué te interesa, entrometido?- Respondió la chica volviendo la atención al frente.

La robot admitía que no esperaba ese tipo de reacciones en el otro volador. Pero bueno, no importaba realmente, siempre había una primera vez. De reojo alcanzó a ver como el Jet de colores verdes y negros le decía algo a su amigo antes de indicarle que retomara su posición.

-Ella estaba viendo hacia acá- Pudo escuchar bajamente, las palabras provinieron del Seeker que la encaró.

-Bien, eso quiere decir que tiene buen gusto- Contestó su compañero con galantería.

El jet púrpura le miró incrédulo, fingiendo indignación.

-No te veía a ti- Reafirmó con un toque de orgullo.

-Si, por supuesto- Fue la replica que obtuvo de su compañero.

La voz de uno de los generales resonó al frente de la formación, interrumpiendo todo barbullo o indicio de indisciplina.

-Atención, soldados. Daremos continuidad a la ceremonia… –Fue la advertencia que invadió los audios de los presentes. Decenas de palabras sucedieron esas oraciones afirmando mas puntos en la larga lista de _despedida_- Sabrán que sus formaciones fueron establecidas conforme a sus habilidades, características y especialidades –Inició el nuevo y aparatoso sermón- Como ya tienen entendido, el trabajo en equipo es fundamental para un volador, por lo que ésta ceremonia de graduación será un gran inicio para sus carreras dentro de la honorable armada Decepticon. Como Seekers, soldados y transformers, saben que un compañero de tercia es más que un hermano dentro de la formación y…

Vengala suspiró aburrida escuchando las rutinarias palabras. Era el mismo resumen cada año¿Cuántas veces estuvo en las filas posteriores admirando a los egresados?, la verdad es que había perdido la cuenta. Fue interesante las primeras veces, pero luego se convirtió en algo monótono.

"_Ya… Que digan los integrantes de los equipos para ir a festejar…_"

-…Con esto los exhorto a que sigan el honorable juramento del código Seeker, del glorioso ejército Decepticon.- Terminó el general saludando.

Las tropas le imitaron.

"…_Claro, si nuestro líder Megatron viera esa clase de ceremonias enloquecería, él no tenia gracia ni aprecio por esas cosas… creo_" Continuó la seeker. Sus facciones no revelaban nada.

Los nombres comenzaron a resonar mientras los elegidos avanzaban para reunirse en grupos. «Finalmente la parte divertida- Exclamó». Las reacciones eran variadas, muy distintas. Algunos se conocían desde tiempos inmemorables, esperando tan solo hacer formal el equipo, otros mechas en cambio apenas se trataban, para finalizar con esos _entes_ inadaptados que simplemente seguían ordenes de sus superiores.

-No, ese no es mi caso- Susurró la chica interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Escuchó su denominación a lo alto.

-¡Vengala!- Repitió el general, obteniendo el saludo serio de la chica quien apenas podía contener la emoción.

¿Con quien la asignarían? Su vida estaba apunto de cambiar ese Ciclo.

"_Mi equipo será el mejor_"

El nombre de su hermana se hizo presente.

-Hey, SB, nos tocó juntas ¡Perfecto!- Musitó con renovada alegría obteniendo algunas miradas de los que le rodeaban.

-Por último, Darkwar finaliza la escuadra. –Profirió el oficial

Vengala vio el saludo del seeker verdoso hacia su superior. El robot mencionado se aproximó a ella cuando terminaron las formalidades militares y se acomodó a su lado, mirándola con una leve sonrisa bajo su visor…

-Un placer conocerlas señoritas- Exclamó con un asentimiento, consecutivamente su atención viajó hasta su amigo. Eso debía presumirlo.

Sus alas se irguieron y adoptó una elegante pose de robot afortunado.

"_Dos_ _lindas mechas para él solo ¡Dos lindas Seekers femeninas!_"

Mindmaster Suspiró con decepción; él tenía la esperanza de quedar con su compañero de carrera.

… A veces no todo se puede obtener en la vida.

La ceremonia continuó mientras el resto de los equipos se integraba, los seleccionados seguían avanzando con diversos gestos en sus animados rostros. El grupo de estudiantes que se estaba quedando atrás era reducido, muy pequeño para el gusto de quienes conformaban ese retrasado equipo de mechas temporalmente 'desplazados'. Oh, era un verdadero horror: Ellos aún No tenían asignación de equipo.

Dike comenzó a platicar con sus nuevas compañeras, pero mientras el tiempo transcurría no pudo evitar notar que su amigo continuaba _solo_.

¿Acaso Mindmaster tenía razón? No, eso no era posible… Aunque, siendo sinceros, ese jet en particular tendía a romper toda regla, desde su mera creación.

-Bien, el resto estará un par de Ciclos a prueba antes de que tengamos una decisión- Exclamó el general preparándose para retirarse. Sin embargo, el grito furioso de uno de sus subordinados le hizo detenerse.

Su mirada… La mirada de ese mediano Seeker purpúreo se encontraba firme en el viejo volador, revelando esa ira poco común que le embargaba. Dike se preocupó al notar la reacción. Su compañero tendía a experimentar cambios bruscos en su personalidad, los cuales lo hacían un ser inestable. Siempre actuaba con responsabilidad, controlando esos arranques, demostrando la 'locura disfrazada de cordura'… Claro que, tratándose del mecha que acostumbraba romper las ataduras del destino….

-¿Adonde Cree Que Va?- Rugió Mindmaster molesto, esforzándose por no saltar encima del general o dispararle.

Vaya que hacia un esfuerzo sobrenatural al contenerse. La ira reprimida estaba carcomiendo cruelmente su procesador ¡Quería llegar hasta su supuesto superior y desarmarlo a golpes!

-¿Qué dijiste?- Le respondió el viejo mecha ignorando la reacción.

-¿Acaso está Sordo?- Repitió el Jet obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes; nadie se atrevía a dirigirse así a una autoridad. ¡Nadie tenía el valor «O descaro» de cuestionar a un superior! Sin embargo, a Mind le importaba poco. Él estaba furioso, _exigía_ una solución rápida.

El general lo miró molesto. Pero para el joven Seeker el gesto de su "contrincante" no fue suficiente. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse en el tenso espacio de silencio que se generó en la extensa plazoleta. La respuesta tardó mucho en llegar ¡Ese viejo Seeker No podía demorar tanto en poner en marcha su estúpido vocalizador! El desespero cegó a Mindmaster, quien lentamente comenzó a levantar su arma. Oh, pensaba descuartizarlo, no sabía por qué, pero una ira, un deseo de exterminio se había apoderado dulcemente de su procesador… No podía llevarse la contra a sí mismo, por vez primera, su razonamiento e impulso habían hecho las pases.

-¿Qué demonios estás pensando? –le cuestionaron bajamente a sus espaldas

Anticipando sus movimientos, una silueta verde le detuvo por un costado, evitando que su brazo fijara el letal objetivo. La decidida mano de su amigo le sostuvo con fuerza mientras le tapaba la boca.

-Me deberás tu inservible chispa por esto- Susurró Dike sonriendo hacia el volador de alto rango -Señor, no es necesario que él esté a prueba, estoy seguro de que puede integrarse bien a mi tercia. He discutido _eso_ con los dos miembros de mi equipo y estamos dispuestos a aceptarlo- Exclamó con seguridad. Las chicas lo miraron impresionadas- Acepto la responsabilidad por tal decisión –Reiteró…

¿Realmente la aceptaba? Más tarde se abofetearía por ello… O mejor aún; golpearía a su amigo.

-¿Qué…qué?- Procesaron sorprendidas las fembots, pero antes de que Shadow replicara su hermana intervino observando de manera maliciosa al otro seeker.

"_Ahora va la mía_" Pensó con juvenil entusiasmo "_Si le molesta que lo vea, ahora tendrá que soportar mi hostigamiento por el resto de sus días_".

-Si, estamos de acuerdo, señor- Exclamó con un toque de emoción e inocencia.

Su hermana la miró aun más impresionada. Sus ópticos brillantes expresaban el sentir.

El oficial dudó por varios segundos. El cadete que tenía al frente había cometido un acto delictivo en su contra, debía expulsarlo y declararle ley marcial por tal osadía. El general tenía en cuenta que los días de ese _niño_ estarían contados si él lo deseaba… Pero también conocía el otro lado del teorema: El único lugar donde un soldado podía foguearse y olvidar esa actitud rebelde e informal era estando al frente. Al centro de una batallada, en medio de la temible y apetitosa _guerra_.

No era necesario que aplicara castigo por su propia mano, el tiempo le enseñaría a esa chispa inexperta a guardar silencio y preocuparse por su chasis. Transformers como el seeker oscuro que estaba en la plaza únicamente servían de distracción «Eran el fuego de cobertura».

El mecha revisó unos informes en el enorme datapad que llevaba en manos y apuntó algo disimuladamente.

-No quiero ver su aborrecible rostro nunca más, soldado –Gruñó, mirando amenazante al Seeker purpúreo. Dike estaba en medio del "fuego cruzado", también se llevó su parte-Debería mandarlos a arrestar por su insubordinación –Suspiró intentando relajarse- Pero accederé a la petición de trasladarle al grupo. No quiero saber mas de ustedes. Deben asegurarse de que olvide sus rostros o los hornos de fundición serán su próxima parada- Amenazó el general ates de retirarse.

La alegría reemplazó a la ira en el incongruente procesador de Mindmaster. El alivio atropelló cualquier dejo de nerviosismo en los circuitos de Dike. Y en la explanada, donde ambas fembots miraban a sus compañeros, el insulso sentimiento de resignación, frustración y agonía invadió la chispa de Shadowbird.

Vengala se limitó a sonreír: Ahora era oficialmente un Decepticon.

Los ópticos de los presentes se iluminaron al ver las siluetas de algunos Jets volando sobre ellos… marcando el inicio de la celebración. La ceremonia había terminado, ahora seguía la esperada _fiesta_.

…………………………………...

Ruidosos golpeteos de metal arrollando metal resonaban por la extensa plazoleta. Los cubos de alto grado se elevaban al cielo, sostenidos por diversos tipos de manos que los alzaban con presunción y orgullo. Primus ¡Ahora eran verdaderos Decepticons! Las decenas de transformers que andaban de un lado a otro con caretas felices en sus rostros ignoraban «conscientemente» con todo el fervor de sus chispas que acababan de completar el inminente desarrollo de su muerte o defunción. Sabían que ser soldado no desempeñaba únicamente el gozo de pertenecer a una armada y lucir con orgullo una insignia, porque no había guerrero en ese lado del tablero que no hubiera peleado en una batalla contra los molestos e inservibles Autobots.

Mas de la mitad de los Seekers que felizmente compartían unos tragos en ese lugar, en los próximos tres megaciclos serían olvidados como fieles soldados que murieron por la causa. Oh, pero no era momento de pensar en cosas tristes o fatalistas cuando una celebración se estaba llevando a cabo. A Unicron con el pesimismo, después tendrían tiempo de lamentarse y torturarse por el futuro que los altos mandos desearan otorgarles.

En esa noche de festejo, solo había transformers con ansias de divertirse y ¿Por qué no? Tal vez, de un poco más…

-¿Qué piensas que soy, Energúmeno?. ¿Un maldito objeto de placer personal? –Espetó molesta una melodiosa voz femenina. Sus decibeles eran bajos, placenteros, realmente generaban un grueso antónimo con la tensa expresión que Shadowbird mantenía en el rostro.

-No, no, no me malinterpretes –Se defendió su nuevo compañero al instante, las manos de Darkwar se alzaron en señal de paz mientras su amigo reía por lo bajo estando de pie a su lado- Es solo que… Bueno, he tomado bastante energon de grado alto… Perdón: alto grado y... No, es enserio, no intento justificarme. No quería que pensaras que yo…

-Él quiere llevarte a _Su_ cama de recarga –Bromeó Mindmaster con inocencia, provocando que Vengala y Dike escupieran al instante el energon que estaban bebiendo.

Oh si, la fiesta siguió con su alebrestada e indiferente normalidad. No había de que preocuparse. Aún no existía guerra que tocara directamente a la puerta de los Mechas que bebían su fresco energon olvidando el pasado o el futuro, enfocándose en el repentino presente que les traía un momento de gozo, un rato de…

Un grito molesto cerca de las improvisadas barras de abastecimiento embargó la -hasta ahora- suave disciplina que se estaba llevando a cabo en la celebración. Era raro ver tanto mecha ebrio y que ninguno se hubiera puesto a bramar buscando problemas.

"Lo bonito sale caro" bien dicen por ahí.

Con pesadez, el cuerpo de Darkwar cayó de espaldas sobre la sorprendida estructura de Mindmaster, quien quedó atrapado bajo las alas de su amigo. Ambos mechas no vieron el momento exacto en que Shadowbird giró sobre su propio eje y encajó directamente una patada en el rostro del Seeker verde y negro. El orgullo del mecha se vio afectado cuando descubrió con sopesante indignación que estaba en el suelo. Había sido golpeado por una mujer ¡Había sido apaleado por una fembot ebria! Porque SB «Como Vengala le apodaba», ya tenía tiempo bajo el insano efecto del alto grado.

-¡Déjame salir! Muévete, Dike ¡Quítate, pedazo de chatarra! –Gruñó Mind bajo su pesado compañero, intentando deslizarse sobre el suelo, empujando con desespero la figura de su mejor amigo.

El Seeker agredido se sentó confundido, notando una enorme grieta en su visor. Al frente, muy lejos, la figura furiosa de su nueva compañera de equipo se alejaba, siendo seguida de cerca por su hermana… La fembot de menor edad intentaba razonar con la agresora.

Darkwar suspiró recargando las manos en sus rodillas. Sintió un peso en una de sus alas; Mindmaster le estaba usando de apoyadero.

-Ni modo, estas cosas suelen pasar, para la otra cuida lo que vas a decir, amigo. –Animó el alegre Seeker púrpura.

Por Primus que ahora si lo golpeaba.

Se iba a incorporar lentamente para advertir a su _presa_ el tortuoso futuro que le esperaba, pero un estridente sonido al centro del patio interrumpió toda actividad y celebración, por parte de todos los presentes el silencio se hizo sepulcral y asfixiante. Las enormes figuras de dos mechas morados estaban de pie en medio de la plazoleta. Se les veía imponentes, soberbios, airosos y orgullosos.

Dike terminó de pararse con la ayuda de su amigo y miró atentamente a los robots, quienes eran flanqueados por varios mechas de menor estructura e imponencia. Si interrumpían un evento como ese no debían ser cualquier cosa. Si osaban interferir con la celebración de una comitiva de Seekers oficialmente nombrados Decepticons, sus razones tenían que ser importantes… O tal vez eran mechas buscando problemas.

Las ligas a las bases de datos en la mayoría de los procesadores se hizo con avidez, reconociendo a los transformers que tenían al frente: Astrotrain y Blitzwing. Dos de los Triplecon élite que estaban momentáneamente de misión en la tierra (literalmente) junto al glorioso Megatron.

-No estoy de humor para estas estupideces –Gruñó el trasbordador, yendo directamente al grano- La celebración terminó. Es hora de que ustedes, escorias presuntuosas, se larguen a sus puestos. Son ordenes de Megatron ¿Cómo es posible que piensen en estar de fiesta mientras nosotros peleamos en la tierra?. ¡A trabajar, he dicho! –Rugió, molestándose de pronto.

Mindmaster se adelantó nuevamente a protestar. Su chispa «para desgracia de su mejor amigo» estaba plagada de una especie de instinto temerario que empleaba escuetamente enfrentamientos deliberados contra quienes no debía. Sus ataques y afrentas no iban dirigidas al enemigo o a cualquier mecha que viera por ahí, no, el Seeker aparentemente adoraba incordiar a sus superiores. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que el transformer volador lo hacía sin aparente malicia en su chispa… Claro, eso era en supuesta apariencia, porque los ópticos brillantes y ensañosos del Seeker revelaban lo contrario en la mayoría de los altercados.

En verdad que parecía una chispa recién creada. Darkwar logró detenerlo a tiempo una vez más, aprisionando con fuerza una de sus alas mientras le dirigía una mirada que no aceptaba replicas.

-Perfecto… Megatron nos manda a cuidar basura –Escudriñó el otro Mecanoide, Blitzwing se cruzó de brazos con hastío, respaldando sus palabras- ¿Qué están esperando, parásitos del cielo? Lo que necesiten saber se encuentra en las oficinas de información de su estúpida academia ¡Caminen hasta allá, perezosos holgazanes!

La sobriedad llegó abruptamente a los procesadores de los Mechas recién graduados. El repentino silencio se rompió al crujir de decenas de pisadas sobre el suelo alejándose de esa zona de regodeo y festejo.

La realidad había llegado muy pronto…

…………………………………...

_Darkwar…»_

Tan inoportunos como arrogantes. Ya había escuchado hablar del temperamento de esos armatostes inservibles, pero esa fue la primera vez que mis ópticos captaron sus imágenes en persona demostrándome que los puntos clave de su supuesta superioridad se regían únicamente en sus posturas. Adoptaban posiciones imponentes y sus gruesas figuras de fierro oxidado reflejaban grandeza. Ja, nadie en este universo envidiaría a un triplecon. Eran la oscura versión antónima de los famosos y poco inteligentes Aerialbots.

¿Quién podría sentir admiración por esas cosas con alas?

Me llevé una mano al rostro, tratando de concentrarme en lo que hacía.

Caminando entre la multitud al sitio designado, mis pies se movían por cuenta propia, revelando el indescriptible dolor que atravesaba mi cabeza en ese instante. Me había durado poco el gusto de estar ebrio y mis circuitos continuaban leyendo erróneamente comandos que no debían estarse codificando, por consecuencia, las advertencias llegaban mordaces y punzantes a mi taladrado procesador.

No había nombre que describiera a la perfección el martirio por el que estaba pasando.

Suspiré deteniéndome detrás de Mind. Él parecía indiferente a lo que acababa de ocurrir en la plaza. Se puso frenético al principio como era su costumbre, pero después lo olvidó, siguiendo los pasos de todos aquellos que habían acatado la orden de _buscar_ su próxima misión. Los datapads con esa valiosa información se estaban entregando en el centro de comando, donde se restringía y aseguraban los perfiles del alumnado.

-Tiene que ir el líder de equipo –Escuché el murmullo a mi lado, Shadowbird estaba presente con los brazos cruzados frente a su cabina, mirando a otro lado desinteresadamente… Era muy linda debía admitirlo, pero un sueño inalcanzable después de ese encuentro… Hasta Unicron hubiera sido mas sutil- Pero antes debemos saber quién es el supuesto "afortunado" - Finalizó irónicamente.

MM me miró por un segundo y comenzó a retroceder. Leí el triunfo en su mirada ¿Ahora qué planeaba?

-Yo iré –Aclaró encogiéndose en hombros.

No discutí con él. Se internó en la multitud de alas y estructuras que estaban al frente pidiendo información. Después de todo, a ese Seeker loco le gustaban las situaciones adversas y abstractas que a todos disgustaban… Y admito que la idea de encerrarle en un cuarto sin ventanas nunca abandonaba mi procesador, realmente deseaba saber cual hubiera sido su reacción, tal vez habría ido contra el horrendo sentido de claustrofobia que todo Seeker compartía… Claro que, ese pensamiento nunca fue revelado.

-Vaya que Sí tenemos un afortunado entre nosotros –Comentó la otra fembot avanzando detrás de Shadowbird, se acercó y me extendió un datapad con la información del equipo.-Espero que tengas un fuerte vocalizador que no sirva únicamente para decir tonterías –Sonrió vigorosa.

Mis ópticos descendieron con calma hasta los caracteres cybertroniandos que flanqueaban las imágenes de mis compañeros. Vaya, debajo de mí nombre venía el honorable y delicioso adjetivo que muchos hubieran querido mirar en sus designaciones: Yo era el líder. Así de simple.

Sonreí abiertamente. No deseaba restregárselo en la cara a mi compañero. Oh claro que no, no debía decirle que me habían elegido por ser mejor que ellos tres. No tenía por que hacerle conocer que mi chispa había sido programada con algoritmos de liderazgo mas fuertes y mejor estructurados que los de ellos…

-Soy el líder. Ya sabes, por ser mejor y eso –Remarqué, sonriendo triunfante ante él cuando llegó con el datapad en sus manos.

Sus ópticos se entrecerraron y se cruzó de brazos.

-Fue suerte, nadie es mejor que yo –Reclamó.

Reí. Las miradas de ambas fembots se posaron en la información que Mind tenía en sus manos.

-Oh, vamos, viejo, admítelo –Reí golpeando amistosamente su brazo- En este caso fui mejor que tú.

Una mirada presuntuosamente maliciosa retransformó su rostro al instante y asintió tras mis palabras. Me detuve al momento, intentando descifrar lo que vendría.

-Si, "fuiste mejor que yo" –Se mofó arrojándome suavemente el datapad al pecho- Ahora veamos como te termina de caer la 'feliz' noticia cuando leas _esto…_

Mis manos atraparon la tableta holográfica con presteza.

-Asumo que tus buenas decisiones nos dejarán en una pieza cuando se de el momento, amigo –Sonrió palmeando mi hombro.

Unicron respaldaba a ese Seeker no había duda…

Las primeras palabras que mi procesador capturó no eran muy alentadoras: _Frente enemigo_… La famosa _Zona T-D._

Había escuchado miles de historias infernales en ese novedoso campo de batalla. La guerra no tenía mucho de haber alcanzado ese lugar y ya era el temor de todo aquél que pudiera ser considerado 'buen guerrero'.

No pude más que sonreír amargamente otorgándole la victoria a mi compañero. Me había ganado esa partida.

_**Continuará…**_

**_Un fic escrito por Arken elf y Dantasía._**


	2. Chapter 2

**00- ****Navajas de aire**** -00**

_Seekers_

**Capitulo II**

Sin perder tiempo, las órdenes de traslado fueron enviadas a cada líder de grupo indicando las coordenadas a las que debían dirigirse. Fueron diversos rumbos, reforzando algunas instalaciones, haciendo frente en distintos campos de batalla. Los Seekers que ese día se habían formado como verdaderos Decepticons, por primera vez en toda su basta existencia, conocerían el extenso significado de pertenecer a esa _honorable_ armada.

Los Autobots no contaban con un dominio aéreo tan perfecto como ellos.

Era verdad que habían fabricado a los insulsos Aerialbots, pero como bien sabían, la experiencia de esos recién creados no era tan definida y bien torneada como la de un joven Seeker. Eran prácticamente 'niños' los que salían de la academia en ese ciclo, _pero_ llevaban una vida entera de vuelos, maniobras y virtudes en el aire. Fuera cual fuera el destino de esos inexpertos transformers, lo aceptarían con orgullo…

… Como siempre debió ser.

-Y bien, ¿Está lejos?- Preguntó Vengala con ansiedad, era notorio que la fembot ignoraba el hecho de que iban al campo de batalla más peligroso de esos días.

Dike continuó leyendo los datos antes de responder, efectivamente su amigo había ganado la discusión, pero en lo personal hubiese preferido que fuera de otra manera. Claro que no se lo iba a decir. Su orgullo jamás le hubiera permitido aceptar así de fácil una derrota, esa contienda era hasta cierto punto personal.

El Jet líder de equipo analizó nuevamente la información preguntándose si no era errónea; después de todo, era un poco ilógico enviar a un grupo de principiantes a ese lugar. «Como si quisieran deshacerse de nosotros con velocidad- Se dijo». Aunque sus pensamientos no divagaron mucho en realidad, rápidamente hizo alusión a una pequeña afrenta que había sucedido en el evento, relacionando de inmediato _esa orden_ con cierta sublevación de su amigo. Suceso que estableció ese equipo como tal.

"_Seguramente el general había tenido algo que ver. Bueno, él y cierto Jet purpúreo_"

El seeker verde y negro levantó la vista para ver a sus compañeros. Ellos continuaban esperando su primera orden. SB se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirándolo, mientras Vengala le imitaba con la emoción reflejada en su rostro. A su lado, Mindmaster se mostraba aburrido, como si la noticia ya hubiera perdido importancia para sus intereses personales… O quizá disfrutaba mas al ver el gesto de turbación que adornaba el rostro de su mejor amigo, ahora líder.

-Ah, no es tan malo, solo tienes que mantenernos vivos en uno de los puntos más peligrosos que hay en Cybertron. Ya sabes, vamos contra unidades preparadas especialmente para derribar a los expertos del aire, no es como si fuera gran cosa- Comentó el mecha purpúreo, se le miraba muy despreocupado.

Darkwar se dispuso a replicar. Su mente rápidamente se aventuró en una serie de oraciones irónicas y sarcásticas con las cuales podría desmantelar el repentino ego que estaba embargando a su compañero, pero alguien se adelantó a su pequeña contienda. Bird, cansada de esperar intervino rudamente.

-¿Y bien?- Exclamó, aunque por el tono que usó pareció mas un ladrido - ¿Nos tendrás esperando aquí todo el ciclo o ya decidiste lo que vamos hacer?- Prosiguió con un toque de agresividad en su voz.

Era obvio que habían empezado con el pie izquierdo. Ahora el transformer verde tendría que ganarse la confianza de la chica nuevamente (O por vez primera).

-Vayan a sus habitaciones y traigan el equipo más indispensable con ustedes. Nos veremos en la entrada lo más pronto posible. Oh, y tomen en cuenta que el viaje será largo, por lo que mientras más ligeros mejor- Dijo finalmente, recibiendo una mirada de mal gusto por parte de la mecha 'agresora'

Si sus ópticos pudieran destartalar a otros cybertronianos él ya estaría hecho pedazos. El Seeker suspiró con paciencia notando el gesto inquisitivo de ella, mueca que fue seguida por una pequeña oración que captó en sus labios…

-Ya era hora –gruñó la chica- Tanto para eso. Presiento que no destacaremos mucho- Susurró antes de alejarse acompañada de su hermana.

Mind sonrío abiertamente al escucharle, aunque su postura indiferente reflejaba todo lo contrario.

-Eso fue rudo- Bromeó el seeker de menor estatura siguiendo con la broma.

Sin embargo, Dike lo conocía demasiado bien como para seguirle la corriente en ese momento, era obvio que su compañero había pensado otra cosa muy diferente a lo que aparentaba «estaba planeando algo» y usaba esa pequeña charla para distraerlo del punto real. Siempre con sus juegos mentales.

"_Si, me pregunto gracias a quién_" Pensó el Jet verde y negro.

-Dime; ahora que debemos marcharnos… ¿Qué harás con tu pequeño pasatiempo?- Preguntó el líder volteándole la jugada.

-Nada- Replicó el Seeker purpúreo sin hacer ningún ademán. -¿Quieres que te acompañe a empacar, amigo?- Continuó en tono burlón.

-Eres el ser más descarado e imberbe que he conocido- Contestó su compañero encaminándose.

-Si, gracias, es todo un halago para mí- Fue la respuesta de su amigo. Mindmaster le pasó un brazo por los hombros en señal amistosa y caminó a su lado muy sonriente. - Para eso somos los compañeros ¿No? - Afirmó.

-Ajá –Murmuró el otro.

…………………………………..

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los cuatro se encontraran listos. Todos sabían lo peligroso que era esa misión y estaban decididos a demostrar porque esa raza era considerada superior, al menos según sus estándares. Saldrían ese mismo fin de ciclo. Las lunas de Cybertron brillaban con candidez, anunciando claramente que el fin del supuesto "_día_" había llegado.

_Era hora de partir._

No volverían a ese lugar. Ellos lo sabían. Nadie retornaría ahí sin una gran historia que contar y eso era, hasta que todo ese conflicto con los exhaustivos Autobots terminara. Sin embargo, antes de partir, de irse quizá por siempre, hubo una diminuta razón que les hizo dudar y detenerse observando a todos lados. Estaban en las afueras de las instalaciones, pero estaban _solos_.

¿Sería posible que solamente ellos cuatro hubieran sido designados a ese lugar?

Esperaban Primus que no. Cada uno tenía un vigoroso orgullo en su chispa que indicaba que eran buenos en el cielo, tan excelentes guerreros allá arriba como en la superficie del planeta. Pero aun así, no dejaban de ser cadetes recién graduados. Robots que necesitaban un tanto de experiencia antes de lanzarse al abotargante vacío de la muerte lenta en el frente de batalla.

Darkwar suspiró. Dio una mirada a lo largo de la calle desierta que les envolvía y ajustó con disimulo los rifles de sus brazos. Le molestaban. Él no había acostumbrado a portarlos aunque hubiese sido una regla casi obligatoria después de pasar cierto nivel en las instalaciones. Y ahora, con el nuevo mandato que sus hombros cargaban, debía velar por su seguridad y la de sus compañeros… Aunque sonase un tanto embarazoso.

-Esto será divertido –Murmuró Vengala, estiró los brazos para liberar la tensión de sus coyunturas y miró a todos lados.

-Si, apuesto lo que sea a que lo será –Rió Mindmaster con un toque malicioso.

Shadowbird les ignoró a ambos esperando la codiciada orden para partir. Darkwar dejó caer los hombros y suspiró silenciosamente.

"_Estaban Solos en eso… Solos. El único grupo dirigido a ese lugar… Solos. Totalmente Solos_"

Rogaba a Primus esperando que la experiencia llegara pronto o realmente se vería inmerso en un sin fin de problemas y calamidades, si es que el catastrófico deceso no le alcanzaba antes. Oh, pero no había porque malinterpretar al Seeker líder, no. Él no temía a nada. Su fuero interno era valiente y sabedor de que cualquier reto era cosa de chispas infantiles para él… Pero cuando se trataba de alguien más, las cosas cambiaban, sobre todo, si ese _alguien_ estaba bajo _su_ cuidado. ¿Debía importarle con tal grado de aprensión? Era un decepticon después de todo… Sin embargo, si se quedaba solo y los demás perecían por su culpa, hasta él se vería sumido en problemas que pondrían su propio exoesqueleto en aprietos…

…Si, si le importaba, todo era por ellos y por sí mismo.

-Es hora de irnos –Ordenó intransigente.

-Por fin, mis alas estaban comenzando a oxidarse –Sonrió su mejor amigo.

El Jet púrpura dio varios pasos al frente y brincó para transformarse en el aire adelantando el vuelo al de sus compañeros. Las fembots no hicieron mayor ceremonia e imitaron las acciones de su compañero, dejando atrás a su líder.

El Seeker verde suspiró nuevamente y se unió al grupo segundos después encabezando la formación. Vengala y Shadowbird le flanqueaban, Mindmaster iba detrás, cerrando el perfecto Rombo aéreo que habían adoptado. Tenían las coordenadas impresas en sus radares, las armas cargadas y listas para usarse por primera vez en el enemigo… La esperanza de destruir a todos los Autobots que fueran posibles y vivir para contarlo con orgullosa gallardía.

Después de todo, la maldad y el deseo de destrucción siempre había sido algo programado en sus chispas.

-Manténganse juntos, chicos –transmitió Darkwar con voz monótona.

Nadie replicó.

El paraje que en el suelo se avistaba era un campo obsoleto, destruido… Sin vida.

El único incentivo de actividad y hermosura que ese sitio presumía eran esas naves que volaban con natural gracia y elegancia, proyectando sus sombras delgadas en las malformaciones de la superficie. Las figuras viraban sobre su propio eje, rompiendo el viento con sus alas, emanando un potencial sonido de mortal imponencia con el rugir de sus turbinas. Era la primera vez que volaban juntos, pero la diestra y coordinada presentación podía hacer pensar que llevaban una vida de conocerse.

El tiempo pareció apresurarse jugando a su favor.

Al siguiente ciclo sus radares anticiparon la hostilidad de la famosa zona de _misión. _Quizá la primera, tal vez la última. Volaron con avidez sobre los restos de unas construcciones, dibujando su trayectoria hacia el improvisado cuartel Decepticon al otro lado de la zona. Por Primus, bien podrían estar volando en terreno enemigo y no tenían conciencia de eso. Sus activos mecanismos de defensa no detectaban presencias peligrosas… Aunque sabían que podía ser únicamente apariencia…

_El cazador nunca sale al encuentro hasta que la presa está asegurada…_

-Hey… Detecto movimiento. Quinientos metros al Este. –Advirtió Mindmaster.

La transmisión se cerró, el jet realmente se escuchaba desinteresado.

-¿Vengala, qué dicen tus radares? – Cuestionó el Seeker líder al instante.

-Estaba ahí hace dos segundos… No hay nada ahora –Respondió la chica, no sabía por qué, pero estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-No. Sé que está ahí. Mi instinto no falla… –Interrumpió de nuevo el jet purpúreo.

… A veces Unicron no respaldaba de buena manera al Seeker desquiciado…

Sus palabras interrumpidas rápidamente fueron respaldadas por una serie de tiros certeros que bailotearon sobre las alas de Mindmaster, amenazando con derribarlo dolorosamente. Los disparos parecían estar bien calculados, ensayados… El fuego iba dirigido a lugares que el Seeker sabía, podían matarle de agonía. No era un ataque común, era una agresión dirigida especialmente a seres como ellos.

-¡Francotiradores! –Gritó Vengala girando sorpresivamente antes de que un disparo le cercenara parte del ala derecha- ¿Qué hacemos?. ¡¿Qué debemos hacer?! –Profirió con renovada desesperación.

De pronto, el fuego provino de todos lados…

¡Estaban siendo cazados!

Habían sido entrenados para evadir proyectiles y todo tipo de armamento Autobot, pero lo que enfrentaban ahora era real… No se trataba de una simulación en la que saldrían airosos, sin rasguños y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro por haber cumplido records en tiempo estipulado.

El cielo oscuro de Cybertron se había iluminado repentinamente por un mar de fuego y plasmas violáceos. Las figuras desesperadas de los voladores que estaban siendo atacados difícilmente evadían las emisiones hostiles que amenazaban con destruirles. Los Seekers inexpertos se habían desbalagado en diversas direcciones rompiendo la primera regla de permanecer juntos…

Las decenas de ópticos azulados que les vieron desde el suelo notaron el grado de experiencia en sus presas con miradas maliciosamente ambiciosas: Eran novatos.

-¡Reagrúpense! –Vociferó el líder de equipo.

-¿Estas demente? –Transmitió Shadowbird con impaciencia, un disparo había rozado su fuselaje y el energon resbalaba molestamente por su metálica piel.

La figura de Darkwar dribló a un costado, descargando una serie de mísiles en la punta de un edificio. Los pesados escombros de la estructura cayeron al suelo aplastando a algunos agresores.

-¡Si… ¿Qué? Es decir, hagan lo que digo! –Replicó molesto

Mindmaster rió para sus adentros. Oh, él si disfrutaba de la situación. Estaba bombardeando a quemarropa en contra de aquellos que osaron incordiar su vuelo y lo gozaba como nunca. Vengala le flanqueaba temerosa, imitando las acciones en diversos puntos del suelo, por alguna razón pensó que era buena idea unirse al vuelo de ese transformer, parecía ser ágil en el cielo.

-¡No dispares en esa dirección! – Espetó alarmado el Seeker púrpura.

La fembot le hubiera mirado con extrañeza de haber podido. La mayoría de los ataques provenían de _ese_ lugar al que ella estaba abriendo fuego.

-¿Por qué no? –Respondió molesta…

Él no daría razones, no diría explicaciones. El Seeker guardó silencio y siguió con su extensa comitiva de disparos dirigidos a todos los sitios posibles, excepto al que le había dicho a su compañera: No debían atacar. Mindmaster tenía sus motivos y aún no era el momento de rebelarlos, menos en una situación tan poco ortodoxa como la que estaban cruzando. Sin embargo, por azares del destino, una bala rasgó su ala izquierda… Una bala que provenía del lugar que él quiso resguardar. El Seeker rió con ironía y viró saliéndose del ángulo de mira. Sus compañeros rápidamente se unieron al grupo, Shadowbird continuaba atacando, cubriendo hasta cierto punto al resto de sus compañeros.

… Y así como había comenzado, el ataque se detuvo instantáneamente.

Los Seekers se sentían eufóricos. Su vuelo aumentó potencia y rápidamente llegaron a un sitio "_seguro_". La destruida ciudad que habían dejado atrás quedó en silencio inmediatamente ¿Cómo habían sido tan descuidados? Darkwar dio la orden para descender y transformarse. Sus compañeros dudaron, aunque al ver que el sitio estaba en relativa tranquilidad acataron el mandato.

Vengala cayó de rodillas jadeando, aun sentía la emoción correr por sus circuitos, su hermana le miró con aires reprobatorios y se sentó sobre una roca atendiendo la herida que tenía al costado de su cuerpo. Por el contrario, Darkwar se tiró al suelo sin importarle el porte, quedó sentado con las rodillas flexionadas y las manos apoyadas en la dura superficie bajó él. Esa había sido una _verdadera_ bienvenid_a_.

Su mejor amigo caminó y se acuclilló a su lado, recargando «como era su costumbre» un brazo en el ala del Seeker verde y negro.

-Míralo por el lado bueno. Al menos sobrevivimos –Sonrió tranquilamente.

Darkwar comenzó a reír bajamente y asintió resignado… Eso únicamente había sido una leve espolvoreada de acción en batalla ¡Si que tuvieron suerte!

-¡Viejo, soy un fracaso como líder de equipo! –Bromeó

-Aquí no desmentimos a nadie, Dike – Respaldó su compañero con burla e inocencia.- No soy quién para llevarte la contraria –Agregó divertido.

Detrás de ambos, Shadowbird les miró furiosa ¿Cómo podían bromear en un momento como ese? Los ópticos de la Seeker se cubrieron con el amplio visor que conformaba su rostro, escondiendo el humillante deshonor que le embargaba al haber sobrevivido de esa manera en un sitio sumamente repudiado y vapuleado con tanto renombre…

… T-D no era cualquier lugar.

Sus manos siguieron curando la improvisada herida que distraía molestamente a algunos de sus sensores. Cuando estuviera lista -se había jurado- le haría desear al Seeker que se jactaba de ser líder haber muerto en esa ciudad.

…………………………………..

Repentinamente un grupo de mechas armados, con ese distintivo símbolo purpúreo cubriendo sus estructuras se aproximó saliendo de diversos puntos mientras rodeaban a los recién llegados. Darkwar se incorporó de inmediato indicando a sus compañeros que le imitaran. La formación se reintegró, aunque no tan altiva e impactante como hubiesen deseado para su primera misión.

-¿Ustedes son el nuevo grupo de apoyo aéreo?- Se escuchó una pregunta, mientras otro seeker «el líder del campamento» caminaba hacia ellos abriéndose paso entre sus tropas con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Él había observado todo desde su posición y no podía evitar aprovechar la oportunidad para enfatizar los errores de ese grupo de _novatos_.

-Cuando informaron de la llegada de un grupo de apoyo- Comenzó, deteniéndose frente a Dike para adoptar una pose intimidante,- No sé, me imaginé… -las palabras se detuvieron mientras su procesador buscaba los adjetivos para describir lo que pensaba…- Esperaba algo mejor a ese patético evento aéreo que nos ofrecieron- Exclamó finalmente decepcionado, enfocando su atención en el joven líder de equipo.

El Seeker verdoso se sintió incómodo por eso, es decir, lo que _estaba_ sucediendo y lo que todos habían imaginado para su llegada…. como que no compaginaban. Pero bueno, a fin de cuentas eran decepticons, sabía que si le demostraba a ese sujeto que sus palabras le afectaban perdería cualquier oportunidad de respeto en ese lugar. No podía arriesgarse a mostrar ni un mísero atisbo de debilidad ante nadie, ni siquiera frente a sus compañeros de vuelo. Ser líder de un grupo significaba mucho en lugares como ese, no interesaba si el equipo era pequeño o no estaba muy unido, él tenía un cargo que debía acatar con decisión y responsabilidad… Aunque fuera la primera vez en su alebrestada y poco ordenada vida que tuviera un mandato como ese.

Shadowbird por su parte continuó haciendo presión sobre su herida. Pensaba que el rasguño había sido poca cosa en un inicio pero el energon que insistía en seguir fluyendo a través de su injuria comenzaba a preocuparle. Su orgullo estaba herido. Sin embargo, tampoco reflejó debilidad, eso era algo en lo que ambos (tanto líder de equipo como subordinado) estaban de acuerdo.

-Al menos sobrevivieron –Masculló con asco el oficial- Aunque debo decir que eso fue solo una prueba, no es nada comparable a lo que verán en la batalla real,- Prosiguió el comandante de área, estaba tratando de amedrentar a los recién llegados.

Vengala observó todo el percance molesta, ese sujeto podía ser un guerrero experimentado, pero no había hecho nada para ayudar, podían haberlos derribado y a él no le importaba «Lo bueno es que es el encargado- pensó sarcásticamente». La Seeker suspiró compungida y dirigió su atención a su último compañero de grupo, quien parecía tener siempre algún argumento para amenizar la situación, sin embargo, esa vez era nuevamente la excepción. El jet se veía perdido en el espacio, lejos de ahí «"_Cuerpo presente, mente ausente_"», con su mirada enfocada hacia el punto que acababan de atravesar.

Oh, pero la fembot no era tan inocente después de todo, sabía que _algo_ pasaba por el procesador de ese medio anormal.

-Si no tienen nada más que decir entonces muévanse, les mostraremos nuestras instalaciones- Dijo el comandante conservando el toque sarcástico en su entonación, -Y usted- Señaló a Shadowbird- tendrá que ir al área médica a que le ayuden con ese rasguño, por mucho que me agrade ver a los incompetentes pagar por sus errores no estamos en condiciones para lujos o diversión- Comentó retirándose.

El resto de las tropas rió al escucharlo, no obstante, el gesto frío en los jóvenes principiantes fue suficiente para callarlos. Generalmente un novato se encontraba aterrado o decepcionado después de esa clase de espectáculo, pero ese extraño cuarteto no revelaba tal sentimiento, únicamente la frialdad plasmada en sus rostros o actitudes. Si lo deseaban, podían destacarse en ese mismo instante como verdaderos soldados de la armada y poner en su lugar a uno que otro salvaje que intentara sobrepasarse con su estado… Aunque no era el caso en ese momento.

-Al menos son valientes- Se escuchó alguna exclamación por ahí antes de que todos se dispersaran, excepto por aquel que sería su guía en esa breve expedición.

-No hay nada como la camadarería Decepticon- Susurró Mind regresando a su realidad.

Darkwar negó con un gesto de resignación, a veces deseaba tener esa falta de interés que mostraba su compañero…

…Como líder era un gusto que no podía darse.

Al menos el final de ese Ciclo había llegado y tendrían algo de tiempo para intentar _adaptarse_.

…………………………………..

SB descansaba en el pequeño cuartel que compartía con sus compañeros aéreos. Las instalaciones no eran las mejores, pero al menos se mostraban decentes «Podía ser peor- Pensó la seeker notando su recién reparado costado» Ese sujeto si que se había burlado. Claro ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de tan humillante vuelo? Ella se sentía molesta por esos recientes sucesos, aunque por el momento no había mucho que pudiese hacer, al menos hasta que su siguiente combate o asignación estuvieran planeados. Debía abstenerse de actuar por su cuenta, tenía que acatar las decisiones que su líder de equipo tomara sin poner objeción…

… ¿Eso era realmente lo que deseaba? No. Ella mantenía un margen estricto en su programación como soldado. El fracaso no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero como siempre lo veía, no estaba sola en ese mundo de guerra: Su hermana dependía de ella y aunque fuese un sentimiento muy rebuscado para su causa… Era a fin de cuentas, una emoción que no podía dejar de lado. Ser decepticon en un caso como el suyo era un asunto difícil.

Suspiró y recargó las alas contra la pared.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Vengala observaba con atención al resto de sus compañeros. Su líder de equipo leía constantemente los datapads que tenía entre manos, probablemente estaba buscando la manera de prevenir otro ataque sorpresivo, o quizá una nueva orden con fines lucrativos de afectar su integridad, tanto física como mental. No había nada que hacer para evitarlo, a excepción de estar preparado.

Mindmaster caminaba en círculos a su alrededor.

-¿Viejo, podrías dejar de hacer eso? Trato de concentrarme- Sugirió Darkwar sin mirarlo.

-Está bien- Fue la respuesta de Mind, aprovechando la oportunidad al notar la distracción de su compañero.-Iré a dar una vuelta por la base, no tardo- Comentó.

Darkar asintió sin prestarle atención. El seeker púrpura salió tan rápido que pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros, excepto por la perspicaz atención de Vengala.

-¿Adonde vas?- Preguntó, pero Minmaster ya se había marchado.

La joven tenía curiosidad sobre el destino de su compañero, después de todo su prisa solo indicaba que algo planeaba.

-Hmmm, jefe _Dike_, ¿Lo vas a dejar marcharse así como si nada?- Preguntó curiosa.

No obtuvo respuesta de su líder de grupo.

-Déjalo, Vengala- Respondió su hermana en lugar del Seeker -Seguramente necesita leer esos pads para justificar su próximo error- Argumentó obteniendo una mirada del volador de cromas verdes.

-Tienes mi atención señorita perfecta- Contestó Darkwar finalmente haciendo a un lado los esquemas.

No se sentía de humor. Verdaderamente que no estaba de _genio_ para soportar una perorata de interrogantes y dilemas sobre su desempeño como líder de equipo. Ya había tenido suficiente con el encargado del campamento, no deseaba discutir ahora con su compañera.

-Tu amiguito el busca problemas huyó ¿No harás nada al respecto?- Le cuestionó la femme, su voz continuaba siendo monótona y arrogante.

-Pues… No. Ya volverá después- Replicó el Seeker verde y negro restándole importancia.

Él sabía que Mindmaster tenía la tendencia a desaparecer unos cuantos minutos todas las noches. Desde que lo conocía eso era común, por lo que después de tanto tiempo se había convertido en una costumbre para ambos amigos: Uno salía y el otro no cuestionaba. Aunque eso era _antes_.

-Es un campo de batalla. Una zona Invadida por enemigos que le esperan afuera. No es una ciudad como 'Vos' ¿Qué tal si algo le pasa?.- Advirtió Vengala.

Se le miraba ansiosa, impaciente por conocer respuestas

-Si se muere tendremos problemas- Retomó su hermana, su tono se disolvía nuevamente en un toque de arrogancia dirigida al Seeker verde.

-Está bien, está bien…- Respondió el líder resignado. Esa iba a ser una larga jornada –Iré por él, esperen aquí…

Ambas fembots se pusieron de pie como si hubieran estado sentadas en resortes y le miraron con agudeza.

-¿Salir tú solo? Ni lo sueñes –Se burló Vengala adelantándose.

No esperó permisos ni ordenes, simplemente salió del improvisado cuartel que les habían designado y se perdió en la oscuridad de los alrededores. Shadowbird siguió los pasos de su hermana con calma y presunción.

-Esto es lo que provoca la incompetencia –Gruñó decepcionada – No tienes la capacidad para el rango que te otorgaron. Él salió gracias a tu irresponsable atención.

-_No_ vayas si _no _quieres hacerlo – Por primera vez, el tono de Darkwar había sido frío, carente de emoción.

-¿Y dejarla afuera con dos inservibles transformers que se jactan de ser buenos en algo? Ella es mi responsabilidad – Profirió finalmente, abandonando el cuarto.

El Seeker maldijo internamente que hubiera sido una mujer la que le propinó esas palabras. Oh, si se hubiera tratado de un transformer de su mismo género otra cosa se habría visto en el lugar. Turbado como se encontraba, descargó un golpe contra la pared nivelando su fuerza, ni siquiera lo hizo con libertad, podía dañar el cuartel y se vería en más problemas.

Suspiró pesadamente y salió del cuarto siguiendo los pasos de ambas mechas.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**00- ****Navajas de aire**** -00**

_Seekers_

**Capitulo III**

Habían perdido noción de su alrededor. El campamento no se avistaba cerca y sus pasos únicamente parecieron alejarlos irremediablemente de la zona aliada ¿Qué hacían ahí? Supuestamente seguían el andar de su compañero, pero tenía aproximadamente como diez minutos que sus radares no le detectaban en la cercanía. Mala suerte, muy mala suerte. Sus alas también estaban dándoles dificultad para moverse en los angostos callejones.

Darkwar suspiró y se llevó una mano al rostro, masajeando la zona de los ópticos. Debía estar en el interior de su cuartel personal leyendo la nueva información que fue desplegada a todas las tropas, no en ese lugar el cual habían visitado por capricho de la fembot menor. Vengala parecía impulsiva y curiosa: Dos aptitudes que eran peligrosas y debían sobrar en la personalidad de un buen soldado Decepticon. Oh ¿Pero quién era él para juzgar a la robot? Un _irresponsable inepto_ que únicamente hacía las cosas mal, según le había explicado Shadowbird.

Los tres se detuvieron a la entrada de un nuevo callejón. Se miraba sórdido, vacío, iluminado medianamente por una de las lunas cybertronianas. La luz mortecina se filtraba entre las gruesas grietas que había en el techo de los edificios que lo conformaban. Gracias a Primus estaban equipados con visores infrarrojos o tendrían problemas para moverse únicamente con la 'fiable' potencia de sus radares.

-La señal se desvaneció tras el próximo aparcado –Susurró Vengala, sus alas se habían plegado alrededor de la pared y miraba fijamente la salida del estrecho pasillo- No debe estar muy lejos.

El líder de equipo no sabía si acomodarse en la retaguardia o delantera. Aún no confiaba en las habilidades de ambas mechas y dejarles un cargo importante como la seguridad trasera del grupo era un riesgo difícil de tomar. Aunque debía decidir con rapidez. Tenía que hacer algo pronto… Presentía que habían roto el perímetro de seguridad y ahora… Nuevamente estaban por su cuenta en territorio enemigo.

Por Primus, eso era frustrante, agotador.

-No solo morirá él, también lo haremos nosotros –Pensó en voz alta, deslizándose al frente.

Shadowbird le miró peligrosamente.

-¿Nos estás culpando por esto? No fuimos nosotras las que le dejamos salir – Gruñó siguiéndole.

Su hermana menor había adoptado felizmente el puesto de cobertura.

-A ti y a él ¡A todos los que hacen esto mas pesado para mí! –Refutó molesto, señalándole el pecho a la fembot con un dedo- Tantos ciclos que ha hecho esto y ahora aparecen ustedes con sus absurdos sentidos de sobreprotección para arruinarnos la vida. Y no pongas ese gesto que no te queda, fembot. Sabes que digo la verdad, solo querían aventurarse…

-¿Aventurarnos a qué? Él hace lo que le da la gana porque no tienes la suficiente autoridad de regirle un orden ¡Vengala le siguió y tuve que salir por ella!

-Pretextos, eres el clásico decepticon plagado de pretextos, Shadowbird – Espetó molesto. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por no golpearla.

Vengala miró a todos lados con terror… Sus compañeros habían comenzado a elevar la voz.

-Chicos, por favor cálmense… -Murmuró.

Ambos Seekers seguían taladrándose mutuamente con la mirada. Sus palabras habían cesado, pero los ópticos de cada uno continuaban vociferando amenazas e improperios contra el otro. Ya era hora de que Darkwar pusiera un poco de autoridad en ellos, sobre todo: En la Seeker que le incordiaba cada cinco minutos.

Sin embargo, de Mindmaster no había rastro. El Seeker parecía haberse esfumado en la negrura de la derruida ciudad. Se alzaban vigas deformadas, paredes destruidas, gruesos amontonamientos de chatarras en las calles, pero el desquiciado jet purpúreo no pintaba en ese tenebroso panorama. Todo indicaba que sus niveles de energía habían sido reducidos, tal vez por cuenta propia… Quizá por el enemigo. Vengala suspiró. De principio no sentía ningún interés por su compañero perdido, pero conforme comenzó a conocerle «aunque llevaran únicamente un ciclo y medio como camaradas», ya sentía un roce de curiosidad dirigida a él y hacia el novedoso líder de equipo. Eran algo antónimos en personalidades para ser tan buenos amigos. Sin embargo, con lo poco que les había tratado de momento logró descubrir que cuando ambos Seekers concordaban perfectamente en algo… Bueno, aun no los había visto en acción, pero imaginó que llevaban una amistad peligrosa, para los demás claro estaba.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio.

Los presentimientos de Darkwar no eran erróneos: Estaban muy dentro de la ciudad… Totalmente en territorio enemigo. Primus ¿No habían tenido suficiente con el suceso de su llegada? Mindmaster iba a pagar con energon cuando lo encontraran, se juró el líder de equipo. Ya se sentía fuera de sus cabales.

-Voladores… ¡Voladores! –Escucharon el alucinante grito a sus espaldas.

El trío de Seekers sintió una fría punzada recorrerles el metálico espinazo.

Un pequeño mecha se encontraba de pie en una esquina mirándoles con admiración y gozo. Sus ópticos azules enmarcaban perfectamente su bando… Lo que dejaba absolutamente claro que sus moradores debían andar cerca, tal vez ya sobre ellos.

Vengala estiró sus manos e intentó vanamente callar al niño. Dispararle no era una opción aunque lo hubiese pensado. No tanto porque fuese un recién creado al que estaban enfrentando, realmente eso les tenía sin cuidado, más bien se trataba de mera _supervivencia_. Si el mocoso era destruido a ojos de sus cuidadores, ellos perderían cualquier mísera opción de proseguir con su desafortunada existencia.

Los decepticons no cabían en el mundo Autobot, y en ese caso, ellos sacarían boleto doble hacia Unicron al asesinar a esa chispa infantil.

El robot guardó silencio y señaló las alas de la fembot. Ella tragó aceite con dificultad.

-Te gustan ¿Verdad? –Murmuró con nerviosismo. El pequeño asintió- ¿Quieres unas? Yo te puedo dar unas iguales.

Sus compañeros inmediatamente hicieron un escaneo de la zona. Los ópticos de ambos Seekers se elevaron en diversas direcciones, buscando, hostigando cada rincón de la extensa avenida que tenían al frente. No había rastro del enemigo, no se avistaba pista ni de su compañero.

-Es peligroso que andes tú solo ¿Viene alguien contigo, chispa? –Continuó la Seeker.

El niño negó vigoroso, iba a abrir la boca para responder pero un hueco sonido en las alturas llamó la atención de todos. Dike y Shadowbird inmediatamente apuntaron con sus rifles cargados. No obstante, lo que vieron descender del cielo les hizo omitir la acción de llenar de disparos a su nuevo visitante. Con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro, Mindmaster aterrizó brutalmente sobre el recién creado, aplastándolo cruelmente en el acto. La diferencia de estatura entre una chispa infantil y un transformer maduro era enorme: las coyunturas del pequeño aun no eran fuertes y su exoesqueleto carecía de un buen acorazado que protegiera su chispa…

… Los pies del Seeker purpúreo destruyeron el cuerpo de su infortunado espectador, esparciendo miembros de metal y componentes internos por el triste suelo agrietado. No hubo reacción instantánea de la victima, trabajosamente había proferido un doloroso grito al sentir el peso en sus hombros, el resto de su inminente destrucción fue mordaz y ávido…

El energon bañó los pies de Mindmaster y éste sonrió al verse sucio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, amigo? –Preguntó con inocente curiosidad caminando hacia su compañero, ignorando incluso la cercana presencia de Vengala. La Seeker le miraba molesta- Creí que me seguía alguien mas…

Darkwar se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, afortunadamente su visor no estaba activado. Suspiró buscando paciencia y encaró a su amigo con notoria molestia en su mirada. Bien, le tenían entre ellos nuevamente, ahora solo le restaba implorar «otra vez» a Primus el no estar perdidos en ese lugar…

…………………………….

Mindmaster se percató de la mirada molesta de su compañera pero optó por hacerse el desentendido. Por el momento tenía otra clase de preocupaciones que se mantenían presentes en su procesador. Situaciones delicadas que esperaba continuaran en privado. Esa repentina aparición lo había obligado a retroceder resignándose a pasar por alto la razón por la que había salido.

¿Por qué lo habían seguido? Se preguntó confuso. Él había previsto algunos posibles escenarios, pero en ninguno pintaban sus compañeros de grupo. Aunque claro, aún no conocía del todo a las femmes que les acompañaban, y la verdad es que por algo no se dedicaba a las tácticas, no era su fuerte. Esa situación era el claro ejemplo de ello.

Él imaginó que tratándose de una zona de alto riesgo no se arriesgarían a seguirle el rastro, sin embargo, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que se había equivocado. Tenía un concepto erróneo de sus camaradas, incluso de su mejor amigo.

"_Rayos_" Pensó cambiando la estrategia de caza por algo más amigable, esperaba salir del aprieto. Después de todo, no deseaba que descubrieran su más grande secreto; su -aunque le doliera admitirlo- verdadera _debilidad. _Un seeker jamás mostraba sus puntos blandos aunque los tuviera a la vista. Era una regla muy estricta de esa raza de voladores, era casi una ley en todo cybertroniano que vistiera la insignia púrpura en sus cuerpos.

¿Qué pensaría su equipo si supieran _su_ verdad? Dike jamás lo había cuestionado sobre esas caminatas nocturnas respetando su espacio, pero ahora con el 'factor chicas' las cosas habían dado un giro completo. La paranoia comenzó a crecer en su interior aunque por fuera presentase la imagen despreocupada que conocían. Realmente rogaba que los persistentes instintos de curiosidad que embargaban a sus compañeros se esfumaran y le dejaran tranquilo

"_Te has vuelto descuidado_" Se reprendió, recordando que estaban en un campo de batalla. Aunque verdaderamente el temor de que descubrieran parte de su vida personal era mayor, casi aterrador, mucho mas alarmante a lo que podían encontrar en esa ciudad destrozada. Ese lugar había pasado a segundo plano dentro de la mente del Seeker. No…jamás permitiría que alguien lo supiera, seria la deshonra final. Su creadora había pagado con el desprecio de los suyos. Él no repetiría el error ¡Nunca se vería en esa situación!

-Bien ¿Alguna explicación sutil?-.Escuchó la voz de Shadowbird a su lado, la cual lo devolvió a la realidad de golpe.

-Solo salí a dar una vuelta, no veo por qué la necesidad de todo el alboroto- Replicó caminando hacia Darkwar -Además el jefe me autorizó- Continuó con un tono sumiso, aprovechando la oportunidad para evitar más cuestionamientos referentes al tema.

Las hermanas miraron a su líder de equipo al escuchar esto. Y antes de que alguna exclamara su verdadero sentir, el sonido de un arma los hizo olvidar cualquier situación aledaña al _verdadero_ problema que tenían enfrente…

-Deténganse de inmediato, Decepticons- Resonó la orden con fuerza. Un mecha salió de las sombras enfocando su mirada carmesí en el grupo.

Mindmaster se congeló sin perder detalle. El seeker purpúreo había creído que se trataba de… No, se reprendió al instante, el solo imaginarlo era imposible. Sacudió la cabeza. La mortecina luz de luna reveló la figura rojiza, la cual sostenía entre sus manos un majestuoso par de espadas que se extendían airosas ante los ópticos de los Seekers.

El jet oscuro lo conocía, lo había visto en acción tiempo atrás y sabía que, a pesar de parecer de su grupo, era un maldito y desagradable Autobot. Uno extremadamente peligroso a quien había deseado evitar a toda costa. Oh, pero ahora era prácticamente imposible evadirle, lo tenían enfrente, retándolos, incitándoles a comenzar una lucha a muerte. El guerrero los miró por un instante reconociendo las marcas brillantes en la estructura del Seeker purpúreo. Sus ojos se iluminaron con odio al momento dejando ver su desagrado por esas criaturas voladoras.

Darkwar se percató de la reacción de su enigmático rival comprendiendo el porqué de ese gesto. Los fragmentos del sparkling continuaban regados por el piso junto al energon que había emanado de su cuerpo al ser asesinado por su mejor amigo.

"_Fabuloso_" Pensó comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación. "_Lo que faltaba_" Continuó a sabiendas de que el enfrentamiento sería inevitable.

…Bien, era su responsabilidad de todas maneras.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas, Autobot?- Replicó Dike con altanería, cargó sus cañones.

Fabulosa manera de empezar, todo gracias a Mindmaster. Pero si vivían para contarlo, se lo iba a cobrar con intereses.

-Si ¿Quién te crees que eres?- Le siguió Vengala imitando a su líder, ellos eran _cuatro_, el enemigo _uno_. Tal vez podrían intimidarlo y escapar antes de que la situación alcanzara niveles inimaginables.

El espadachín sonrió abierta y despreocupadamente, obviamente no temía por su seguridad.

-Genial, lo que faltaba, uno con demasiada auto confianza- Susurró el seeker verde y negro.

-Claro que la tiene ¿No has escuchado hablar del guerrero carmesí? El traidor Decepticon. Asesino de los suyos- Le cuestionó Bird con aires doctos, recalcándole su repentina ignorancia. Ella sabía más que él y se lo presumiría por mero gozo personal.

Dike la miró molesto, perturbado, olvidando por un momento la seriedad de la situación. Había enfocado su atención en la fembot. La mecha parecía haber ganado un nuevo pasatiempo a costa suya.

-Oh si, ya que eres la sabihonda del grupo tal vez podrías darme información útil y no estupideces que únicamente distraen- Reclamó molesto.

-No tengo por qué. En la posición que te encuentras deberías informarte por Tu cuenta, o es que ni eso puedes hacer bien- Afirmó su improvisada interlocutora. Ni siquiera le había otorgado el beneficio de la duda.

Todos seguían la discusión con renovado interés.

-Ajá, estoy seguro de que no brindas cosas de utilidad porque tu hueco procesador también está en blanco referente al tema. Hablas por hablar, fembot- Respondió el Seeker de inmediato, contraatacando a su compañera.

Vengala se angustió al notar como los dos preferían pelear entre ellos que hacer algo referente al transformer que tenían enfrente. Mindmaster por el contrario reía de manera despreocupada cruzado de brazos: lo que era raro pues momentos antes se notaba bastante angustiado con la presencia del intruso enemigo.

Avalanche, el comandante Autobot los observó un poco confundido. Esos voladores estaban más interesados en discutir entre ellos que en combatir, lo que era raro, generalmente «Los decepticons que él conocía» atacaban primero y hablaban después. Aunque esa actitud por parte de sus rivales solo le hizo recordar sus propios encuentros con su segundo al mando. Aparentemente ellos no eran los únicos con el problema.

-Suficiente- Exclamó el ferrari carmesí apuntando su arma contra el jet purpúreo, -Tú, pagaras por tus acciones- Confirmó con enojo.

Sin importar lo gracioso que fuese la escena frente a sus ópticos ellos eran Decepticons, asesinos crueles que no merecían piedad. Las marcas del inocente niño en las piernas del Jet de menor estatura era la muestra clara de lo peligrosos y mortales que eran.

El espadachín no necesitó mas excusas, se abalanzó rápidamente contra el grupo moviendo sus espadas con maestría. Darkwar disparó sin pensarlo, esquivando por milímetros el filo de la hoja que rozó su cuello. Las chicas retrocedieron alarmadas en su ubicación, abriendo portentoso fuego contra el Autobot quien está demás decir; evadió el ataque con presteza reflejando el láser con sus filosas armas.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó Dike evadiendo otro corte, ese había sido dirigido contra una de sus sensibles alas

¡Todo eso era culpa de Mindmaster! Sabía que no debían buscarlo, pero No… ¡No! Tenían que desobedecer órdenes como siempre y ahora morirían a manos de ese psicópata Autobot en su primera misión ¿Misión? Ni siquiera había sido un mandato oficial por el que habían salido. Darkwar no podía creerlo ¿Acaso Primus lo odiaba¿Por qué mandarlo contra ese mecha como primer rival?

El seeker líder saltó tratando de elevarse cuando otro disparo pasó rozando su ala por detrás. Su vocalizador profirió miles de fluidas maldiciones e improperios en cybertroniano ¡Al diablo con la apariencia!

Shadowbird identificó la fuente del ataque enfocando el objetivo ágilmente. Abrió fuego de inmediato. Un gemido se hizo presente indicando que había dado en el blanco. «Menos mal- Pensó» Aunque eso solo indicaba lo que temían: Los refuerzos enemigos estaban arribando.

Mindmaster no deseaba estar presente cuando aparcara el resto del escuadrón. Ese era un lujo que ninguno de ellos cuatro se podía otorgar. Pensó con rapidez, debía hacer algo. Miró a todos lados con desespero y sus ópticos se iluminaron optando por la única opción que le quedaba; sin pesar, apuntó a los edificios aledaños abriendo fuego a los muros, las explosiones llamarían la atención, pero también crearían caos entre los refugiados que se ocultaban tras esas ruinas.

Vengala se percató del acto y lo imitó. Ambos jets dispararon rápidamente derribando las estructuras, creando un cataclismo entre las filas enemigas. Como habían imaginado: los mechas ocultos corrieron despavoridos a la mitad del campo de batalla… El Autobot que los atacada si era fiel a sus propias directivas se preocuparía más por los inocentes que por seguir al grupo de Seekers.

Avalanche comprendió la razón de esos actos. Estaba furioso, decidido a enviar a esos asesinos ante Primus, sin embargo, el grito de una pequeña sparkling lo hizo detenerse y cambiar de opinión: la niña corría aterrada, esquivando con poca suerte los escombros que caían de las construcciones, los enormes pedazos de metal descendían rozando su pequeña anatomía. El comandante no tuvo opción… Abandonó la batalla para salvar a la chica.

-Un seeker no huye de una pelea…- Recordó Darkwar, pero con esa desventaja no había mucho por hacer.

Era cierto que la experiencia venía del combate. No obstante, permanecer en ese lugar hubiera sido un suicidio. Por mas que deseara terminar el altercado en contra de ese rojizo Autobot, tarde o temprano se vería destruido por la interminable horda de enemigos que se movían alrededor de ellos como una manada de drones desquiciados. El Seeker gruñó y apuntó al guerrero carmesí por la espalda. Avalanche no había perdido tiempo en decisiones, tenía que socorrer a la pequeña

Darkwarp suspiró molesto y titubeó. Si le mataba a quemarropa nunca tendría la oportunidad de toparse con un guerrero de semejante estirpe como el que tenía enfrente… él deseaba otro enfrentamiento, no importaba como, quería otra pelea con él. Esos espadazos que estuvieron a punto de destrozarle habían lograron tocar su orgullo y quería una buena revancha. Sonrió ampliamente y bajó el brazo dando la orden de retirada a su equipo.

Él sabía cuando estaban en desventaja. El caos era distracción pero igual atraería al resto de las tropas Autobot a ese punto. Sin ganas y con el orgullo por los suelos, tuvieron que huir por _segunda_ vez. Afortunadamente los huecos de esos disparos les permitieron tener espacio suficiente para volar fuera de ahí.

Oh, pero Mindmaster iba a pagar, continúo en su mente el Seeker líder mientras se elevaba transformándose para alcanzar velocidad, a su lado Shadowbird y Vengala le siguieron. El jet púrpura corrió hacia ellos preparándose para alcanzarlos en el vuelo… cuando repentinamente le miró: El Autobot que había buscado estaba ahora apuntándole fríamente con su rifle.

El Seeker se paralizó. Se sentía incapaz de moverse, sus piernas y brazos no respondían, sus ópticos no podían despegarse de esa figura. Él… Ese francotirador iba a matarlo, extinguiría su chispa sin remordimiento alguno… a él. ¡Su hermano! Mindmaster obligó a su garganta pasar aceite con dificultad… De un momento a otro sintió su mundo derrumbarse con burlona lentitud.

El rifle lo enfocó afinando puntería. Ambos mechas se miraron por segundos… Segundos que para el volador fueron una eternidad. Su procesador se esforzaba «realmente batallaba» por creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

-Igual que mamá- Exclamó cuando el disparo se hizo. Mindmaster cerró sus ópticos y se encogió de hombros instintivamente esperando el inminente golpe final, pero el jalón de su amigo lo hizo reaccionar.

Darkwar había regresado por él, salvándolo mientras se transformaba nuevamente aprovechando la velocidad para salir con vida de esa alocada maniobra. Los dos Jets rozaron dolorosamente las estructuras con sus alas, pero lograron alejarse antes de ser derribados por más intentos fallidos del mismo francotirador. Ambos se alinearon adoptando su posición en la formación junto con sus compañeras, finalmente iban a volver a su base.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Agradecemos todo comentario, si desean ver imágenes de los personajes pueden hacerlo en las galerías de Dantasia y Arken elf para acceder solo hay que dar en homepage en la página del autor correspondiente. ¡GRACIAS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**00- ****Navajas de aire**** -00**

_Seekers_

**Capitulo IV**

Darkwar activó sus ópticos con pereza… Se sentía desubicado, momentáneamente extraviado. Se sabía dentro de las instalaciones Decepticon porque había reconocido el cuartel personal que le fue asignado a su equipo, pero no recordaba como había llegado ahí.

_El regaño…_

Con dificultad se incorporó en su cama y miró detenidamente a su alrededor. Sus compañeros descansaban en recarga, los ópticos de los tres permanecían fuera de línea y las lecturas de los aparatos sobre ellos indicaban las reparaciones internas o programas que estaban siendo compilados para el beneficio de los transformers. Nuevamente la duda agolpó su procesador, recordaba haber llegado al lado de ellos después de sobrevivir trabajosamente a esa exhaustiva odisea, pero continuaba ignorando cómo su cuerpo y su herido orgullo habían terminado en el cuarto sin su remanente permiso. 

Oh, un parpadeo fugaz atravesó su procesador y le trajo el amargo recuerdo de su arribo a la base. El oficial a cargo del campamento nuevamente había presenciado su tortuosa aventura y les esperaba infelizmente molesto en la entrada de las instalaciones… ¿Y después de eso? El Seeker verde y negro tuvo que dar la cara por su equipo y se vio obligado a inventar razones que iban mas allá del entendimiento de su interlocutor, incluso del de sus compañeros, quienes le miraron desconcertados y asintieron ignorantes siguiendo el juego para evitar mas problemas. Si, Darkwar había inventado mil excusas para cubrir la espalda de su mejor amigo, pero el transformer que lo interrogaba no estaba contento con lo que sus audios escuchaban.

Sus brazos eran fuertes y sus circuitos estaban cegados por la furia "_Aquí no se tolera la incompetencia_" escuchó el Seeker antes de sentir un potencial golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó fuera de línea temporalmente. Y por el dolor que emanaban sus alas y el resto de su estructura, no había sido el único ataque que le propinaron… Tal vez si se lo merecía después de todo.

Suspiró con pesadez y dejó caer los hombros mirando el piso, se sentía patético ¿Qué haría ahora que su orgullo había muerto casi en su totalidad? Ni siquiera podía contar con la supuesta _fiereza_ que cada Decepticon solía presumir. Él ya no tenía nada de eso. Por primera vez en su vida –y aunque sonara muy irónico- deseó haber muerto en esa batalla…

Y se odió por pensar tanto en los males que le sucedían.

…………………………………..

El resto de los Seekers tuvo algunas horas más de sueño. Habían ido despertando lentamente, activando sus ópticos para acostumbrarlos a la soberana oscuridad que les dio la bienvenida. Las fembot lo hicieron primero, incorporándose después de un buen ciclo de recarga, dejando un corto espacio de tiempo para que su inadaptado compañero restante se uniera al mundo de un mecha activo. Entonces le vieron, con ópticos ausentes, su líder de equipo observaba el suelo atentamente, sin tomar en cuenta que su grupo había vuelto a esa dimensión.

Vengala se preocupó. Su programación decepticon podía ser muy fuerte dentro de su procesador, pero también lo era el apego hacia aquellos que le rodeaban. Evitando el titubeo, la Seeker se acercó a su compañero y se sentó a su lado, sintió remordimiento al verle maltratado y abollado.

-¿Estás bien? –Alcanzó a murmurar.

-¿A dónde fuiste? –Fue la proverbial respuesta del Seeker líder. 

No, no iba dirigida a ella, la fría interrogante había sido lanzada directamente al jet purpúreo. Mindmaster suspiró mudamente y fingió demencia, tenía la ventaja de estarles dando la espalda a sus compañeros.

-Te estoy hablando, chatarra oxidada ¿Por qué demonios saliste de esa manera? –Insistió molesto.

Shadowbird observaba en silencio desde su cama de recarga. Admitía que mirar esa faceta del Seeker le causaba un revuelo interno desconocido, nunca pensó que verle _tan_ molesto le pudiera dar un toque más… imponente.

-¡Mindmaster! –Rugió el Seeker finalmente, provocando la reacción esperada por parte de su amigo. Vengala brincó sorprendida por el tono de su compañero.

-¡Qué? –Respondió el aludido con prepotente insubordinación.

Pocas veces había peleado con su mejor amigo y tenía en cuenta que esas discusiones no llegaban a nada bueno. La algarabía de insultos y verdades salía reluciente al aire. Y eran contadas las ocasiones en las que no se fueran a los golpes cuando discusiones de ese estilo daban inicio. Sin embargo, esas dos femmes _seguían _de por medio y no dudaba que por una de ellas dos todo ese desastre se hubiera iniciado. Darkwar tenía carácter fuerte, se mostraba accesible y como buen amigo que seguía sus alocadas ideas poniendo parte de su ingenio en los planes, pero cuando peleaban eran polos verdaderamente opuestos. No obstante, el Seeker púrpura también tenía su eminente personalidad que no daba cabida a cuestionamientos. No importaba si de su mejor amigo se trataba, él no revelaría _nada_.

Ya antes había durado ciclos sin cruzar palabra con Dike, una vez más, no le pesaría repetir tal suceso.

-¿Perdiste la memoria, amigo? Tú me dejaste salir – Añadió indiferente, encarando a su compañero.

-¿Y tenías que largarte a _ese_ lugar? –Prosiguió el Seeker verde

Mindmaster comenzó a impacientarse, su sentir se disfrazó con una mueca desabrida de burla y arrogancia, pero la sensación de enfado y molestia continuaban presentes en su chispa… Como odiaba mirarse hostigado de esa manera.

-Me perdí en el camino –Susurró.

La inocencia que sus ópticos reflejaban fue una burda bofetada para Dike. Sabía que su compañero era descarado pero ese no era el momento de hacerle dúo en uno de sus tantos juegos mentales.

-Esto termina aquí y ahora –Espetó Darkwar con renovada imponencia- No habrá mas paseos nocturnos para nadie. ¡Tienes prohibido alejarte del campamento o moverte sin que Yo lo sepa!

Era definitivo, se dejarían de hablar por varios ciclos aunque estuvieran en el maldito campo de batalla, se auto ordenó Mindmaster. Oh, no importaba lo que pasara, podía vivir sin salir un tiempo de ese lugar, pero no diría nada de sus movimientos personales. 

Sus ópticos brillaron molestos, sin embargo, la reacción fue cubierta rápidamente por una desafiante sonrisa lacónica 

-Como tú ordenes, amigo – Finalizó calmo, observando fijamente a su compañero, la oscuridad predominaba espesa, únicamente los ojos brillantes de cada uno les indicaba el lugar a donde debían dirigirse para hablar.

El silencio se apoderó copiosamente de los cuatro Seekers inexpertos. Ninguno agregaría nada en esa conversación, el _problema_ acababa de ser solucionado y Dike se arrancaba un ala si algo así volvía a suceder, maldición. Ya habían sido muchos errores, demasiados tropiezos, solo le faltaba tirarse al piso para que pasaran sobre él. Si, tenía previsto que su compañero le estaba odiando y deseando el peor de los destinos en ese momento a pesar de demostrar una expresión neutra en el rostro, le conocía bien después todo. _El tiempo no pasa en vano,_ como dicen. Pero no podía ser de otra manera. Eran disputas que el transcurrir de los ciclos enterrarían y dejarían olvidadas en sus procesadores. Ya volverían a ser los viejos amigos de antes… Esperaba.

Y en su escueto mundo de trivialidades, Shadowbird sonrió fugazmente observando a ambos Seekers. Finalmente vería un cambio en ese insulso recuadro de pelea aérea; Por fin podría desempeñar su verdadera agilidad como soldado y guerrera. Si su líder de equipo continuaba adoptando esa postura rígida y _verdaderamente_ inteligente podían llegar lejos, solo era cuestión de que tocara algunos cables sensibles y el resultado se vería inmediato. La fembot se regodeó en su improvisado triunfo: Ella no deseaba ningún mal para sus camaradas, solamente quería ser _única_ en la adversidad, y si la gloriosa amistad de sus dos compañeros estaba de por medio, realmente le importaba poco destruirla. Un logro lo valía.

Mindmaster ignoró la tensión que se había acrecentado a su alrededor y encendió las luces para ponerse a rayonar un datapad con aburrimiento. Si no podía salir, al menos buscaría entretenimiento propio. Además, le divertía ver los polémicos rostros de sus compañeros al no saber que decir o hacer en un momento como ese. Si, también se sentía frustrado y furioso, pero no dejaría que sus emociones intervinieran en sus facciones. 

Sus manos continuaron ocupadas en el laborioso trabajo de dibujo que había comenzado, estaba trazando al recién creado que aplastó en la atrincherada ciudad.

……………………………………

Como Shadowbird previó, las cosas para su carrera mejoraron. Su equipo comenzó a obtener diversas victorias y logros en las misiones encomendadas, tal vez no mantenían el nivel que ella hubiese deseado pero el progreso era rápido. Si la situación continuaba de ese modo, alcanzarían ese codiciado estatus de élite que todo volador deseaba obtener.

"_No será difícil en un lugar como este"_ Pensó la chica. Después de todo, tal vez no había sido tan mala la transferencia a ese lugar, donde solo los mejores guerreros eran asignados. 

"_Mejor"_ Prosiguió en su procesador mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la base. Se le avistaba pasiva, carente de emoción, con el rostro altivo e ignorando a todo el que osara interrumpir su camino… Al menos hasta que él apareció. Sus pasos se detuvieron secamente frente a la fría mirada de uno de los aludidos que rondaban su mente. Como si supiera lo que la fembot pensaba, la forma de ese ahora majestuoso líder se reveló entre la suave iluminación de una de las habitaciones contiguas.

-Shadowbird- Escuchó la prominente voz del Jet verdoso, con ese aire de frialdad que había comenzado a rodear su chispa.

La seeker le miró sin replicar, no era necesario, la pose de atención era más que suficiente para demostrar que le escuchaba.

-Nuestro escuadrón formará parte del grupo de ataque frontal; al parecer hemos demostrado que merecemos estar en el frente y no detrás del resto en el campo de batalla- Prosiguió Darkwar aproximándose a ella, -Infórmale a Vengala que se prepare, partiremos en un par de Ciclos- Ordenó antes de pasar a su lado.

Bird deseaba conocer más acerca de lo que sucedía, pero prefirió guardar cualquier comentario por el momento. Ya tendría oportunidad de hablar al respecto después.

Sin más, la femme prosiguió su camino en busca de su hermana.

………………………………

Dike observó a su subordinada desaparecer por el pasillo, se veía tan tranquila que hasta cierto punto le desconcertaba. Como fuese, ahora no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Ella le informaría a su hermana acerca de su nueva asignación permitiéndole unos momentos de tranquilidad antes de la siguiente junta; lo único que faltaba era localizar a su evasivo amigo para darle la noticia… Si aún podían aplicar esa denominación a su relación. 

Mindmaster no le había dirigido la palabra desde la última discusión, manteniendo su presencia en los puntos establecidos por él, siguiendo las órdenes al pie de la letra, pero evitando toda interacción más allá de la que se puede dar en un ambiente de jefe y subordinado. En esos momentos lo único que escuchaba de su parte era el clásico afirmativo o negativo, en un tono frío monosílabo, casi inexpresivo. Dike no podía culparlo del todo, aunque en parte también tenía mucho que ver. Si no hubiese salido de esa forma no se habrían visto atrapados en ese problema, el cual los llevó finamente a donde se encontraban. Sabía que para el Seeker púrpura era frustrante tener que apegarse a cada directiva o comando sin reprochar, mas, porque dar problemas era parte de su programación. Tal vez no lo expresaba con palabras, pero la torre de datapads de dibujo que reposaba sobre su cama de recarga era más que suficiente para evidenciar como trataba de controlar esa ira. 

-Al menos aún no ha intentado matarme- Pensó en voz resignadamente baja.

-Seeker Mindmaster reportándose, señor- Escuchó la exclamación carente de sensibilidad a su espalda, el líder de grupo había estado tan metido en sus asuntos que no notó la llegada de su compañero aéreo. 

"_Al menos dijo algo más que 'si' y 'no'_" Pensó enfocando su atención en el Jet purpúreo

-Yo no te mandé a llamar- Respondió Dike buscando alguna señal de esa vieja amistad en esa mirada inexpresiva. 

-Shadowbird me notificó que me reportara con usted cuanto antes, señor- Continuó su amigo con la misma formalidad. 

Darkwar suspiró tratando de identificar la razón por la que ella había hecho eso.

Mindmaster estaba furioso. Sin embargo, no le daría la satisfacción a su viejo camarada de percatarse del malestar incluso si eso requería de todo el autocontrol que poseía. «Eso, y que lo estimas- Escuchó una voz en el interior de su procesador» A veces le era un poco complicado controlarse, pero por su amigo tendría que ser capaz. Dike había sido el único en brindarle la oportunidad de una amistad cuando todo lo que conocía era el maltrato y malas críticas. 

"_Tal vez debería darle la oportunidad_" Prosiguió en su mente "_Tal vez él si será capaz de entender_" Quiso creer, pero cada vez que recordaba el modo en el que Darkwar se refería a los Autobots cuando hablaban se arrepentía.

"_Probablemente es mejor continuar con el juego del rango_" Se resignó Mindmaster sin hablar.

Darkwar lo analizó quietamente, observando como su compañero mantenía la mirada perdida en modo ausente. Él conocía bien a ese seeker; sabía que su _amigo_ estaba pensando insistentemente en algo. Probablemente mantenía una de esas discusiones internas que lo hacían lucir como esquizofrénico ante otros de su raza, pero para Dike podía implicar buenas noticias, tal vez se disculparía, de ese modo no tendría que admitir nada y su orgullo continuaría intacto al final…

Mindmaster miró nuevamente a su superior

-No sé si pueda seguir haciendo esto- Comentó finalmente, permitiendo por primera vez que aquel a quien consideró amigo atravesara esas barreras que tanto se había esforzado por mantener.

El Seeker verde y negro sintió curiosidad al oír ese tono tan familiar. Uno que creía olvidado. La sinceridad resaltó nuevamente, como no lo hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás. 

"_Desde nuestra graduación" _

-Necesito hablar contigo, pero…-Susurró Mindmaster interrumpiéndose repentinamente. 

La indecisión había regresado a sus pensamientos "_¿Qué tal si estás equivocado? Él es un Decepticon, todos lo son, tú lo eres"_ Se reprochó dando un paso hacia atrás. 

Dike se percató de la mirada aterrorizada de su amigo quien sin abandonar sus pensamientos internos comenzó a retroceder.

Cuantas veces había presenciado escenas de ese tipo… Aunque nunca «jamás» habían sido dirigidas a su persona. Por un momento no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo con lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Qué cosa pasaba por el procesador de su amigo que le impedía hablar nuevamente con él¿Qué le causaba esa clase de terror de la nada?. 

Darkwar lo miró sombrío, estaba casado de ese juego, necesitaba aclarar la situación en ese mismo instante.

-¡Detente!- Exclamó, pero Mindmaster parecía incapaz de escucharlo.

El Seeker púrpura giró sobre su eje para correr lejos de él.

Dike miró desesperado al volador purpúreo alejarse con velocidad. 

–No puedo permitirlo, no ahora- Espetó molesto, comenzando la persecución. Él alcanzaría a su amigo a como diera lugar, tenía que arreglar ese problema.

………………………………

Las actividades en la base eran rutinarias. Varios mechas continuaban realizando sus reportes mientras otros trabajaban en el resto de los equipos y desarrollos. El lugar era pequeño comparado con otras bases Decepticon pero estaba bien equipado. En el centro de lugar la torre central de comunicación adornaba el cuarto, junto a un numero indefinido de mechas quienes mantenían todo en orden… 

… Al menos eso parecía. El ambiente tranquilo, el silencio ponderoso a pesar de los pasos calmos de los diversos mechas que iban y venían fue roto cuando la forma de uno de esos voladores se divisó repentinamente atravesando el sitio a toda velocidad. Descuidadamente, golpeó algunos de los presentes con su estructura sin fijarse, no es que fuera a dar una disculpa, parecía que esa raza desconocía el significado de esa palabra… O eso es lo que los otros mechas opinaban de esos Seekers.

Tras él otro Jet apareció, sólo que ese era un poco más alto y sus cromas se basaban en el verde y negro.

-¡Detente inmediatamente!- Comandó el mayor. Su voz se cargó potencialmente con ese distintivo toque de líder que aprendió a manejar. 

El resto de los mechas optó por hacerse a un lado. No deseaban quedar inmersos en un enfrentamiento entre Seekers. Si querían matarse entre ellos daba igual, mientras no los inmiscuyeran todo seguía, hasta cierto punto, normal en sus vidas cotidianas.

Mindmaster se detuvo al escuchar la exclamación¿Por qué? ni él mismo lo entendía.

-¡Suficiente, vuelve a los cuarteles de inmediato- Prosiguió Darkwar con tono autoritario, caminando de manera altanera ante el resto para detenerse en el centro de la habitación. 

Ese no era un buen lugar para discutir.

Su compañero volteó para mirarlo con enojo, la furia se reflejaba abiertamente en su mirada, no obstante, su sonrisa complaciente contrastaba el sentir, creando un toque de ironía y sarcasmo.

-Como ordene, Señor- Exclamó caminando hacia él de manera descuidada, golpeando su ala con la de su amigo. 

Oh eso había dolido, pero no fue el único con el problema.

Al momento todos retrocedieron esperando una confrontación. Si .Esa clase de situaciones eran comunes entre los suyos, aunque era más divertido jugar al espectador que participar en una de ellas. Además, el hecho de que un líder tuviese que someter a un subordinado a golpes o castigarlo por su fracaso era algo que mantenía el respeto en ese ejercito. Ansiosos, los presentes esperaron la reacción del seeker líder, el morbo que les embargaba era amplio, creando esa atmósfera de tensión sobre Dike.

"_Maldición con Mindmaster, siempre causando situaciones así_" Pensó Darkwar desesperado. Él había querido arreglar las cosas y ahora parecía que no había manera de salir sin uno que otro golpe, lo que seguramente acabaría con lo poco que quedaba de amistad.

-¡Pelea!- Se oyó un grito entre el improvisado público.

El jet verde trató de identificar la voz entre el arremolinamiento de mechas amontonados que los rodeaba, pero le fue imposible. De pronto, otros comenzaron a corearle, en segundos el resto de los decepticons gritaba animoso, queriendo ver algo de energon.

-¡Pelea, pelea… pelea!- Coreaban como si fuese una fiesta o un evento para su entretenimiento.

-¡Golpéalo¡Demuéstrale quien es el jefe!- Exclamaban

Dike miró a su amigo quien simplemente se cruzó de brazos de modo despreocupado, como si no le importara en absoluto lo que estaba provocando.

-¿Acaso estás loco?- Quiso gritar el Seeker líder, pero nada salió de su boca. 

Ahí estaba nuevamente peleando por ese respeto gracias a ese _supuesto_ amigo.

-Vamos, señor ¿No piensa hacer algo, O ¿Quiere que todos descubran lo lindo que puede ser cuando estamos a solas?- Comentó MM retándolo.

Esa exclamación aumentó la conmoción en el lugar, causando que Dike se molestara.

-¿Quiere que les diga todo?- Continuó Mindmaster provocándolo. 

Su compañero lo miró impresionado: Sí, era oficial, MM estaba completamente loco, aunque la apenada mirada que el jet púrpura le indicaba tal vez significaba un 'Lo siento'. 

Ese era el plan, sencillo y simple, distraer la atención del problema principal y acaba con eso.

Darkwar no quería recurrir a métodos violentos, pero sabía que esa era la salida, su subordinado continuó gritando infinidad de enunciados ofensivos, pero él no los escuchaba. 

"_Somos Decepticons después de todo_" Pensó, notando la perfecta actuación de su amigo, al menos eso indicaba que aún se estimaban. Una manera extraña de demostrarlo pero real. Sin dudarlo más, Dike se aproximó al seeker purpúreo al cual tomó bruscamente por el ala y lo derribó. Los gritos de los presentes ascendieron con emoción mientras el jefe de grupo observaba a su amigo tras ese visor. 

Los ópticos rojizos de jet purpúreo reflejaron su sentir «Lo estropee, es lo correcto» Transmitían de un modo que solo él podía interpretar.

Otro golpe fue suficiente para dejarlo temporalmente fuera de línea. El resto de los Mechas le aplaudió e incluso le felicitó, "_llegaría lejos_" decían, mientras que otros decepcionados de que el espectáculo hubiese acabado rápido se retiró regresando a sus actividades reales.

Dike se sintió miserable. Había sido necesario, pero no pudo evitar arrepentirse interiormente. Sin pensarlo se agachó para recoger a su compañero, decidido a no abandonarlo en medio del cuarto cuando un último aplauso rompió con esa atmósfera.

-Veo que has aprendido- Se oyó la voz del Comandante general quien parecía haberse ocultado entre el resto de sus tropas para espiar al seeker.

-Señor- Replicó Dike sin soltar la forma de su compañero.

-Quiero que tú me acompañes a la junta de consejo- Comentó el comandante de vuelo sonriendo y apuntándole con el dedo; -Después de que termines claro- Rió el Jet alejándose. 

-Lo estaré esperando, Teniente- Exclamó, indicándole sorpresivamente el ascenso.

Darkwar no lo podía creer.

………………………………

No tardo mucho para que Vengala y Bird se enteraran del incidente, buscando a sus compañeros aéreos.

Mindmaster estaba encerrado en una de las celdas, afortunadamente ninguna de alta seguridad. El jet se encontraba sentado mirando el techo de su prisión sin hablar cuando las chicas llegaron. Dike había tenido que salir dejándolo ahí, él quería arreglar todo, pero eso tendría que esperar; aunque esta vez el jet purpúreo no pensó en causar caos, decidiendo esperar ahí.

-Hey ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó la seeker más chica esperando reacción de su compañero de vuelo, pero éste la ignoró.

-No me gusta esto- Susurró Vengala enfocando a su hermana quien observaba la situación algo preocupada. 

Si, sus planes parecían haber resultado bien hasta ese momento, ella jamás imaginó que esos dos llegarían a esos extremos, tal vez no había sido buena idea enviar al Seeker púrpura tras su líder, aunque ahora era muy tarde para arrepentirse de eso.

………………………………

Por su parte, Darkwar asistió a la junta que el comandante indicó. Se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, pero al salir de ahí iría hablar con su amigo para aclarar la situación…

-El plan se llevará a cabo este ciclo- Exclamó el oficial de rango superior atrayendo su atención.

-Esa unidad Autobot ha resistido bastante por su cuenta, no hemos retrocedido, pero tampoco nos han permitido avanzar; debemos actuar ahora, no podemos continuar esperando- Continuó el mismo comandante.

-Pero señor ¿Cómo traspasaremos esas defensas? Tengo entendido que mantienen una guardia de Ciclo completo-Intervino uno de los Tenientes.

-No se preocupe, oficial- Respondió el comandante con confianza, -Nuestros contactos nos han enviado información que nos dará la ventaja en este enfrentamiento; es cierto que el comandante enemigo es temible, pero un solo mecha no puede contra una armada- Comentó con malicia. –Por lo tanto derribaremos sus pilares de apoyo, terminaremos con los elementos clave para después encargarnos de él- Afirmó lanzando un par de datapads en la mesa de juntas. 

Todos observaron las imágenes de los objetivos en ellas.

-Acabaremos con el apoyo médico- Dijo señalando la imagen de un Mecha de cromas carmesí y ópticos azules. -¡Éste…!- señaló la foto del objetivo -Es el oficial médico de la unidad. Denominación: _Red Canyon_- Ese será el primer objetivo a eliminar junto con el oficial de comunicaciones. El segundo objetivo…- Otra imagen se divisó en los pads, esa vez la de un mecha de cromas azulados y ópticos dorados resaltó- Denominación: Impulse; asistente técnico y tercero en la cadena de mando de nuestro querido rival.

-Ultimo objetivo - Otro pad se iluminó dejando a la vista la forma de un mecha de cromas blancos, -Denominación: _Transfer;_ oficial de comunicaciones. Es imperativo que éste caiga al mismo tiempo que el médico si no es que antes, los dejaremos aislados, sin comunicaciones ni apoyo técnico de ningún tipo, entonces los emboscaremos…

-Señor ¿Qué hay del líder y su primer oficial?- Susurró otro de sus acompañantes.

-Mi equipo se encargará de ellos personalmente. El resto, ya tiene sus objetivos- determinó el comandante dándoles la orden para que se retiraran. 

Los mechas se levantaron llevándose consigo la información de los blancos, Dike se dirigía a la salida cuando la mano del jefe sobre su ala lo detuvo.

-Tú- Comentó haciéndole una señal para que volviera.

Dike lo obedeció permitiendo que el resto se marchara dejándolos solos.

-Al principio creí que era una burla que me enviaran como backup a un grupo de recién graduados, pero obviamente estaba en un error, debo aceptar que me ha agradado el desempeño de tu grupo, por eso quiero que tu equipo sea el encargado de dar uno de los golpes principales. Escoge cualquiera de los objetivos y me encargaré de que tengas la oportunidad de lucirte en batalla- Sonrió el seeker en jefe dándole la espalda. 

Darkwar se extrañó al escuchar esto de su oficial superior, el mismo que le había propinado una golpiza en su primera falla, el que se burlaba de él o de cualquiera de los suyos cuando tenía oportunidad. 

-¿Por qué?- Le cuestionó sin miedo.

El Comandante sonrió lascivamente a escuchar la falta de temor en esa voz juvenil.

-No tengo porque darle explicaciones, teniente. Oh, pero veo que si le interesa, bien, sé reconocer el potencial cuando lo veo- Confirmó volteándose para observarlo.-Tengo altas expectativas en su grupo, no me decepcione- Finalizó

Darkwar lo saludó antes de retirarse escuchando la voz de ese comandante nuevamente: 

–Cumpla los castigos que impone el reglamento a su subordinado, teniente- se oyó la recomendación, antes de que la puerta se cerrará a su espalda.

Era eso un aviso, una amenaza, una advertencia… Dike no supo como interpretarlo, pero lo que era obvio es que ese seeker en particular disfrutaba de la violencia en cualquier expresión.

"_Maldición"_ Pensó dirigiéndose a la sección de detención, donde supuso; estaría el resto de su grupo.

_**Continuará…**_

**_Muchas Gracias por sus reviews, es cierto ambos lados tienen sus altas y sus bajas, algo que se va revelando poco a poco._**


	5. Chapter 5

**00- ****Navajas de aire**** -00**

_Seekers_

**Capitulo V**

Los objetivos habían sido planteados, al parecer el juego había comenzado.

El puesto Autobot, a diferencia de sus contrapartes estaba muy lejos de ser considerado 'base': la mayoría de sus instalaciones se encontraban habitadas por refugiados de las ciudades aledañas, dejando muy poco espacio para las tropas armadas. Aunque para el comandante de la unidad a cargo era más que suficiente. Ellos podían acomodarse en un par de cuartos si era necesario.

La puerta emitió un suave sonido de alarma y una figura medianamente alta se adentró en la oficina sin esperar formalidades ni permisos.

-Avalanche…- Llamó su primer oficial.

El Autobot aludido notó ese gesto poco alegre del táctico de cromas oscuros.

-¿Qué sucede, Kitt?- Replicó espadachín sin dejar de analizar algunos pads con la información más reciente sobre el conteo de energon y armamento.

-Continúan los problemas con los refugiados, señor- Expuso el Transam aproximándose al escritorio de su superior.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- Continuó el Ferrari sin mostrar cambios en su actitud.

-Los mismos de siempre: pelearon por las raciones de energon, excepto que esta vez hubo heridos. Red Canyon e Impulse están atendiéndolos en este momento, pero desafortunadamente esto nos costó una cuarta parte de las reservas de alimento y uno de los heridos requirió las ultimas piezas de repuesto que manteníamos en la sección médica… - Confirmó el francotirador pasando la lista de los daños, junto con los nombres de los involucrados.

-Ya veo -Respondió Avalanche tomando el archivo para revisarlo.

-Si me permite, señor -Prosiguió el táctico-… Recomiendo la detención de los involucrados hasta confirmar el origen de la riña- Dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

El espadachín revisó los nombres identificando los rostros de los dueños de cada denominación en su base de datos. 

–La mayoría son jóvenes- Susurró -Demasiado chicos- Continuó con tristeza observando a su Teniente quien esperaba una respuesta a su recomendación.– Dime, Kitt ¿Piensas castigarlos por buscar el sustento?- Preguntó, enfocando su mirada en su segundo. 

El francotirador lo miró pensativo

-Pero señor, perdimos una parte esencial de las reservas -Masculló el Transam poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Aún así, no pelearon por gusto, si no por desesperación -Reprendió el comandante.

-Como sea, yo solo traje el _maldito_ reporte -Contestó el francotirador dando la vuelta para salir de ahí.

-Un momento ¿Adonde vas? -Lo detuvo Avlanche perdiendo toda formalidad. 

Kitt molesto elevó sus puertas revelando el enojo que sentía, la verdad era que las razones del guerrero carmesí eran justas. Pero aún así, no podía permitir que esa clase de conflictos continuaran, debía ponerle un alto antes de que la situación se saliera de control. De por si ya tenían muchos problemas con los Decepticons…

-Voy hacer mi trabajo, señor, por si no lo ha notado el enemigo nos tiene sitiados y ya que usted se ha entercado en querer salvar a todo mecha que se cruce en el camino no me queda otra que buscar la manera de solucionar los problemas de abastecimiento con los pocos recursos de los que disponemos- Confirmó el táctico en un tono arisco y arrogante. 

-¿Transfer no ha podido establecer contacto con el cuartel central? -Le cuestionó el Ferrari.

-No, pero un grupo de dos ha salido a revisar las instalaciones. De cualquier modo Impulse y Red irán a revisar cuando terminen en la enfermería -Contestó su interlocutor sin abandonar el toque agresivo.

-Ahora… ¿Puedo _Irme Ya_ señor? -Demandó el táctico mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un toque de exasperación en su voz.

-No- Replicó el espadachín observando las puertas de su subordinado elevarse aún más.

-Bueno¿Qué rayos quiere, Avalanche?- Gruñó el segundo al mando enfocando su mirada en la de su comandante.

-Solo quiero que entiendas las razones por las que hacemos esto, Kitt, hemos pasado por ésta platica millones de veces- Explicó el Autobot carmesí en un tono amable, indicándole a su compañero que se sentara. 

Kitt suspiró de mala gana acomodándose frente a su escritorio.

-Ellos son chicos, buscan alimento, están desesperados, si analizas la lista, la mayoría tiene otros hermanos o familiares que dependen de ellos, probablemente solo tratan de ver por los suyos- Confirmó el Ferrari con un toque extraño, casi nostálgico– Un mecha haría cualquier cosa por proteger a los suyos, aunque esto implique esa clase de situaciones. Tal vez tú no lo veas de ese modo, pero…es normal. Ten un poco de compasión, Kitt, eso es todo lo que te pido.

Las palabras fueron como un golpe directo para el teniente. Nuevamente Avalanche había demostrado porque estaba en ese lugar, peleando por esas creencias.

Sin pensarlo, enfocó el escritorio por un momento retirando el visor y la máscara de batalla para mirar directamente a su superior.

-Lo siento mucho, Avlanche… -Musitó- Es sólo que son tantos los que dependen de nosotros. Hemos peleado con todo lo que tenemos pero no contamos con muchas reservas. Pronto el hambre y la falta de armamento serán más que evidentes- Remarcó el transam, - Él apoyo debió llegar hace ciclos- finalizó en un susurro calmo.

Su comandante asintió. Honestamente él sabía que estaban en problemas, Kitt se esforzaba al máximo para mantener el orden y la calma en alto, pero comprendía la seriedad de la situación, tal vez habían logrado conservar el control en esa zona de la ciudad, aunque ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería eso? Los ánimos no andaban muy altos a pesar de la buena cara de sus oficiales. Los recursos se acababan rápido: lo que supuestamente era para diez mechas de su grupo se tuvo que dividir entre ellos y los refugiados que ahora los acompañaban. Red Canyon, su oficial médico, a duras penas recargaba, atendiendo constantemente a los nuevos heridos que aparecían en las ruinas o a sus compañeros cada vez que peleaban. Sin mencionar que las transmisiones no trabajaban adecuadamente, lo que los mantenía a la espera, rogando para que Transfer lograra establecer la conexión nuevamente. 

-…Lo sé- Murmuró el espadachín pensativo, preocupado. Estaba angustiado. 

Se sentía tan tenso como su segundo, pero sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte ante la adversidad por el bien de sus hombres «Un comandante siempre debe ser fuerte, poner el ejemplo- Pensó» aunque con Kitt a veces revelaba ese lado que lo hacía un ser vivo, sensible y racional.

-Yo también estoy preocupado- Comentó de pronto, rompiendo el suave silencio que los había envuelto- No sé cuanto tiempo podamos seguir haciendo esto. Me preocupa el estado de las tropas, aunque al menos sé que Impulse sigue como siempre, en momentos como este envidio su personalidad- Exclamó con bromista ironía, tratando de aligerar la situación.

-Si, yo también- Replicó el Francotirador enfocando la mirada en su amigo- Avalanche- Dijo en un tono amigable poco común para él, - ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer?- Preguntó resignado.

Se observaron fijamente, carmesí con carmesí, la verdad se encontraba ahí, los dos lo sabían. Aún así, se esforzaron por evitar que esos sentimientos fatalistas los llevaran a la desesperación. Ambos conocían a los Decepticons muy bien como para comprender la gravedad de la situación, de lo que el enemigo era _capaz_.

Los Decepticons marcharían arrasando con todo a su paso sin importarles quién o qué fuera mientras consiguieran su objetivo, cientos de chispas se habían extinguido bajo sus manos, no podían permitir que continuaran…

-Es peligroso, pero debemos reestablecer la comunicación con los cuarteles generales. Necesitamos el backup- Confirmó el Ferrari notando la llegada del Impala quien como siempre, entró sin tocar.

Kitt también lo escuchó viendo al agotado médico detrás de su extrovertido compañero.

-¡Hi!- saludó Impulse como si nada, haciéndose a un lado para permitir el paso de la camioneta Explorer que como su líder compartía el carmesí en su estructura.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó de inmediato el espadachín extrañado.

-Los Decepticons no han presentado movimientos estos ciclos, Transfer necesita apoyo con las reparaciones, por eso pedimos autorización para auxiliarlo, señor- Dijo Red en un tono agotado.

-¿Cuánto tiene que no te recargas?- Le cuestionó el comandante ignorando la petición.

-Señor…- Replicó el Explorer angustiado -Eso no es importante. No sabemos lo que el enemigo planea pero debemos aprovechar estos momentos de tranquilidad para pedir apoyo- Prosiguió el vehículo todo terreno.

-Avalanche, jefe, si no hacemos algo en este mismo instante, después será tarde. Ellos deben estar planeando algo eso es seguro. Probablemente el siguiente ataque sea peor que los anteriores, es posible que no podamos solos- Advirtó el Ingeniero con seriedad. Solía ser alegre y despreocupado, pero incluso él podía ver la gravedad de la situación.

Ambos oficiales se miraron, lo que sus compañeros pedían era una locura, sin embargo, al mismo sabían que tenían razón.

-No pueden ir solos, es peligroso- Intervino el táctico. –Quizá pueda movilizar algunos soldados que están en vigilancia para que cubran el lugar mientras yo los acompaño o… - Las palabras fluyeron de su procesador con velocidad mientras calculaba los posibles escenarios.

-No podemos descuidar el campamento- Intervino el Comandante, -Yo iré, tal vez yo pueda…- Prosiguió, pero ahora fue Impulse quien lo detuvo de inmediato.

-Señor, sin ofender pero ni usted ni Kitt son expertos en el área. Será un trabajo rápido, además tanto Canyon como yo sabemos cuidarnos -Afirmó el impala con esa clásica sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

Avalanche y Kitt se miraron, ambos sabían eso, aunque podían al menos intentar…

-… Además- Continuó el animado Muscle car americano - Aquí hay muchos mechas inocentes, sparklings incluso que dependen de ustedes. Red y yo somos Autobots entrenados y estamos armados, podemos cuidarnos las espaldas. Debemos ir solos, los refugiados dependen completamente de ustedes- Finalizó enfatizando el punto.

El Ferrari los observó pensativo, esa decisión era vital, ellos necesitaban reestablecer comunicación a como diera lugar, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado y agobiado. Él había visto a esos salvajes Seekers disparar sin consideración hacia los refugiados importándoles poco lo que mataran, e incluso, viéndolo como una diversión…

… La escena de esos cuatro jets de combate frente a él seguía vigente en su procesador, uno de ellos había matado a un inocente recién creado sin consideración.

"_Esos Jets aún tienen que pagar_" Se dijo notando los gestos pensativos de sus tropas.

-Muy Bien- Respondió- pero quiero que se mantengan en contacto. Y… en cuanto arreglen la antena vuelvan sin hacerse los héroes, no necesitamos más mártires en esta guerra- Advirtió.

Ambos subordinados asintieron.

-Cuídense mucho, recuerden que aún hay mucho trabajo pendiente- Finalizó con un gesto amable.

-Claro, jefe, volveremos en un dos por tres- Exclamó Impulse desapareciendo de la oficina junto con su amigo.

-¿Crees que haya sido la decisión correcta?- Interrogó Kitt en cuanto los mechas se marcharon. 

Avalanche no sabía si era lo correcto. No había otra opción, debían correr el riesgo.

-Eso espero- Respondió, rogándole a Primus que les concediera más tiempo. Esa sería la primera vez que pediría algo a ese supuesto dios.

……………………………….

Los sórdidos gritos rebotaban toscamente en las paredes de la celda. Él no estaba feliz… 

… Y ella retenía los molestos impulsos por saltarle encima y golpearlo hasta que sus ópticos revelaran el morboso estado de desactivación.

Había sido un error, tal vez uno muy bochornoso, pero sin deseo de ocasionar otra afrenta entre los _eternos_ amigos. No le interesaba lo que sucediera fuera de la relación personal que mantenía con su hermana, nada, a excepción de mantener un perfil alto en cuestiones de rendimiento en el ejército… Por lo que ahora no comprendía del todo el sorpresivo enojo que su líder de equipo descargaba.

'_Se había visto en una situación vilmente incómoda' _le gritó sin miramientos

Oh, pero ella únicamente había cumplido con la misión de esparcir la información recién obtenida. Lo que Mindmaster y sus esquizofrénicas costumbres ocasionaran, no eran problema interno de la fembot. Sabía que ambos compañeros tenían tiempo sin dirigirse sanamente la palabra, que se evadían y dibujaban muecas de disgusto cuando se tenían cerca. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las inconsistencias, su grupo había mejorado notoriamente. Ahora que el Seeker púrpura se limitaba a cumplir los mandatos al pie de la letra, su desempeño como unidad de ataque estaba gloriosamente en alto. La armada ya les reconocía como guerreros imprescindibles y los habían considerado para misiones terrestres… Claro que aún les faltaba camino por recorrer. 

No sentía remordimiento por nada. No se tocaba la chispa para asesinar enemigos. No importaba si había fembots, recién creados o heridos, ella se dedicaba a cumplir órdenes exterminando a todo aquél que se avecinara en su _honorable_ camino… Si es que se podía tratar de algo honorífico. Entonces ¿Debía sentir, aunque fuera, un poco de remordimiento en el procesador por los actos que llevaron a sus camaradas a esa situación? El asunto era muy desgraciado para tratarse de una linda Seeker como ella pero No: No sentía pena por nada de lo que sus acciones hubieran ocasionado, solo un dulce gozo interno por ir subiendo, ascendiendo a lo alto de la cúspide, donde según sus prioridades, nada ni nadie la bajaría de ahí. Ese era su camino para llegar a ser alguien dentro de tanta podredumbre.

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando al poner órdenes falsas en mi boca? –Vociferó el Seeker líder a peligrosos centímetros del rostro de su compañera.

Vengala estaba sentada al lado de Mindmaster y miraba afligida la discusión entre su hermana y su líder de equipo. Su compañero en cambio, seguía atentamente la pelea verbal cruzado de brazos, fingiendo desinterés. Le parecía curioso ver a su amigo pelear consecutivamente con todo aquel que se le pusiera delante… 

Y pensar que ese destino le habría tocado a él si hubiera sido seleccionado líder.

… Aunque lo mas gracioso del asunto era ver ese repentino pleito en el lugar donde supuestamente, la atención debía recaer en él. Oh, había sido apresado por la insubordinación que cometió en contra de su compañero en líder. Encendió sus ópticos y lo primero que observó fue el desigual techo cubierto de óxido, los barrotes de energon marcando las paredes… Mas tarde los susurros de sus compañeras. Sin embargo, esperaba que la insoportable y hostigante atención se cerniera en su figura cuando el cuarteto estuviera completo, no llevarse la chusca realidad de ser un improvisado cero a la izquierda cuando todos estuvieron juntos. 

Darkwar había ido directamente a tratar asuntos con Shadowbird.

La Seeker mas joven del grupo suspiró resignada y se recargó en el ala de su compañero, ignorando sus propios movimientos o la instantánea y penetrante mirada que Mindmaster le dedicó al sentir su delicada extremidad apresada por la espalda de su compañera.

-¡Responde, maldita sea ¿A qué quieres llegar! –Finalizó Darkwar, su voz se había moderado hasta convertirse en una tolerable y entendible oración, aunque ese tono no le restaba amenaza ni imponencia.

Shadowbird abrió la boca para decir algo, iba a replicar con el buen argumento que su procesador había preparado a lo largo de la perorata de regaños y maltratos que su compañero le propinó, sin embargo, el transmisor del Seeker aludido sonó estrepitosamente, interrumpiendo la _dichosa_ _conversación_.

Los ópticos del líder de equipo se ensombrecieron notoriamente cuando escuchó las palabras de su comunicador, el visor que cubría su rostro no estaba, por lo que la mirada seria y ácida del transformer alertó a los presentes.

_Los planes habían cambiado._

-Debemos irnos ahora –Comandó serenamente, sus camaradas lo miraron con sospecha- ¡Ahora ¿Qué esperan! –repitió.

Vengala y Mindmaster se pusieron rápidamente de pie, las explicaciones vendrían luego. Shadowbird siguió a su compañero sin decir una palabra

El cuarteto de Seekers abandonó la celda con prisa.

…………………………………..

Los disparos retumbaban agudamente sobre el cielo de la ciudad. El sitio parecía tener vida de nuevo, por muy burdo y rebuscado que eso sonase…

El enemigo se había enterado de los movimientos Autobots y no dudó en cargar nuevamente la mano en contra de esas máquinas torpes e inservibles. No podían dejarles pedir ayuda ¡No debían dejar que los refuerzos arribaran! Tenían ciclos de lucha, megaciclos de disputa entre frontera y frontera. Lentamente el ejército Decepticon iba obteniendo más territorio a su favor, aunque admitía renuente que el oponente era duro y esa despreciable insignia roja se mostraba altiva y orgullosa en cada soldado que caía derrotado… Algo tenían que hacer para evitar que la confianza retornara poderosa en los emblemas enemigos.

El oficial a cargo del campo Decepticon escuchó la transmisión de sus soldados fuente 

…_Se estaban movilizando para pedir ayuda._

No podían esperar más. Ahora los planes se estaban llevando a cabo.

…………………………………..

Las tropas aéreas violaron territorio prohibido, entrando con la artillería pesada de primer golpe para amedrentar a sus agresores. Los Autobots no retrocedían… Los rugidos estridentes de bombazos, cañonazos, disparos y explosiones nuevamente estaban atiborrando el ambiente, llenando los audios de cada transformer de un repentino desasosiego y resignación. Muchos caerían, pero a final de cuentas, solo _uno_ ganaría.

El cuarteto bien formado de Seekers se avistaba en las alturas, separado del resto, llevando a cabo su propia maniobra de ataque y defensa. Estaban coordinados y acataban las órdenes de su líder de equipo, sabían que era la única manera de sobrevivir en un sitio como ese sin caer en manos Autobots o destrozarse contra la superficie en un aterrizaje forzoso. 

Todo parecía ir perfecto. Sus figuras giraban esquivando disparos con las alas, de la parte baja de sus fuselajes, cientos de bengalas escapaban engañando mísiles de alto rastreo. Sus vuelos se cruzaban y al mismo tiempo sus cañones se activaban para regresar el ataque. Mataban y defendían, atacaban y contrarrestaban… Destruían y sobrevivían.

Los Seekers eran naves peligrosas ante ópticos autobots. Se les podía ver como criaturas gloriosas, seres inteligentes, habilidosos y muy bien entrenados para combates terrestres y aéreos. Eran lo mejor del ejército Decepticon, y _eso _era principalmente el mayor defecto de los vanidosos transformers voladores: Pertenecer a una causa negra, violenta, injusta. Cuanto hubieran ofrecido los cybertronianos de emblemas rojizos por tener combatientes como esos en su armada. Sin embargo, ahora se tenían que limitar a destruirlos en cada espectáculo que ofrecían en su contra.

Los enormes cañones estacionarios se inclinaron hacía el cielo y fijaron objetivos…

-¡No puedo quitarlo de mi retaguardia! –gritó Vengala desesperada.

Un misil de alto rastreo estaba siguiendo sus emisiones de calor y las distracciones que la Seeker emitía parecían no detenerlo.

-Mindmaster, apoyo trasero a Vengala –transmitió Darkwar urgentemente.

La fembot en su creciente pánico se había alejado del resto. Por Primus que no deseaba ser derribada.

-Negativo, es imposible, está fuera de mi rango de ataque –Copió el Seeker púrpura con voz jadeante, él tenía sus propios problemas siguiéndole.- Activa el aluminio y bengalas…

-¡Sigue detrás de mí! –interfirió nuevamente el asustado grito de la Seeker menor

El misil persistía, todos se alarmaron…

-Lo haré yo –intervino Shadowbird al instante.

Su vuelo cambió de curso tras sus palabras y siguió las coordenadas de su hermana…

… No obstante, la explosión fue evidente y el descenso inminente. 

Miles de alertas embargaron tediosamente los circuitos visuales de Vengala, quien sentía el aire rozar su estructura con salvajismo. Un par de proyectiles habían atinado exitosamente en sus motores y ahora la precipitaban al suelo con violencia. No podía evitar la caída, no sabía como evadir el duro piso que cada vez se avecinaba mas cerca. Escuchó el grito desesperado de su hermana a lo lejos, las transmisiones seguidas de Mindmaster y Darkwar… Vaya, esos tipos parecían fríos e indiferentes la mayor parte del tiempo y ahora le gritaban que respondiera y señalara su estado ¿Decir cómo se encontraba? Estaba pérdida, herida… Quizá sin esperanza.

El avión cayó echando humo, las volteretas señalaban la falta de control en el transformer herido.

_Estoy muriendo… voy a morir._

Sus ópticos se encendieron y sus radares hicieron un esfuerzo vano por mantenerse activos. Los edificios fueron los primeros en señalarse en su campo visual… Sintió el primer golpe crujir contra una de sus turbinas la cual dejó de funcionar al instante. ¡Tenía que transformarse! Su procesador estaba embotado en dolorosas emisiones de cortocircuito y fuego interno, las alarmas se hacían sonoras y potentes. Varios gritos escaparon de su vocalizador cuando sintió el impacto en su fuselaje… Había llegado al piso. 

Todo se apagó.

……………………………..

Los scanneos en los programas internos se hicieron con avidez. Las órdenes en los comandos se establecieron con monótona simplicidad, activando temporalmente el procesador de su estructura. Como robot que era, los programas que se corrían le tenían sin cuidado, poniendo escasa atención a lo que sus daños remarcaban. Solamente deseaba encender sus ópticos y encontrarse en ese lugar de guerra… No en la matriz junto a todos los caídos en batalla. Si es que alguien de su tipo podía aventurarse a ese hermoso sitio de paz y comunión.

Sus audios captaron los primeros toqueteos lejanos. Zumbidos y titilantes choques de metal contra metal… Gritos. Había llanto entremezclado con agudos y sofocantes aullidos de dolor ¿Qué hacía un civil en ese barbullo de energon y destrucción?

Forzó a su maquinación interna para que comenzara a trabajar cuanto antes y pudiera darle una forma definida. Su cuerpo lentamente fue cambiando hasta adoptar su esbelta figura de Seeker femenina… Aunque no tenía nada de hermosa en ese momento. Sus alas estaban rasgadas, una turbina en su pecho hecha pedazos y los motores que se escondían al interior de su cuerpo seguían ardiendo. El fuego se disipó cuando impactó en la tierra, pero seguía el flamante calor embotándole los sentidos. Sabía que muchos la habían visto caer, sin embargo, nadie había ido a _recibirla_. 

Logró ponerse de rodillas y tosió repetidas veces intentando despejar su vocalizador de tierra y humo… quiso hablar, pero su procesador de voz estaba dañado y ningún sonido entendible salía de su garganta. Suspiró y analizó los rifles de sus brazos: Se miraban fuertes y en buen estado… Ahora tendría que salir de ahí por su cuenta, sin esperar el apoyo de nadie. Sus compañeros debían estar muy ocupados en el cielo como para bajar y brindarle ayuda terrestre. 

¿De qué valía lamentarse ya?

Se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el suelo. Tenía duros mareos que se apoderaban de sus rotores, debía esperar a que la situación se suavizara un poco antes de comenzar a moverse para buscar ayuda de los suyos. Aun así, no bajó la guardia en ningún instante.

-Debemos unirnos con el escuadrón, el comandante debe necesitarnos –Escuchó cercanamente. Sus sentidos del audio se agudizaron inmediatos-El volador cayó por estos lugares…

-Lo sé –contestó otra voz más baja, aunque su tono fue más animoso.-Que suerte que lográramos salir antes de que atacaran la antena –continuó en modo resignado pero no menos optimista.

-¿Suerte? Si tú lo dices…

Vengala sorprendió con la guardia baja a dos de sus principales enemigos. La falta de luz era estresante, pero no evitó que el exhaustivo análisis de rostro y estructura que su dañado procesador hizo le indicara el nombre y trabajo de los transformers que tenía descuidadamente al frente. Los mechas se movían con cuidado entre las derrumbadas paredes, mantenían sus armas en alto y los sentidos alerta, sin embargo, ignoraron la cansada mirada rojiza que les acechaba a lo lejos de la pequeña callejuela.

En el camino a la batalla, Dike les había ahogado en detallada información. Cada seña, objetivo, misión, punto de encuentro y lugar se les repartió claramente…

... Y gracias a ello pudo reconocerles. Los ópticos de la Seeker se iluminaron y una de sus armas se alzó al viento. El delgado brazo violeta aseguró objetivo.

_Impulse y Red Canyon._

El primero en caer sería el Autobot carmesí. Iba delante y tendría tiempo para recargar y finalizar con el otro antes de que pudiera ocultarse. Sería un tiro a traición, pero tendría el reconocimiento de haber acabado con una de las presas principales de su armada. Esos Autobots molestos estaban dando muchos problemas al no dejarse derrotar y ahora eran objetivos de alta prioridad. 

No había leído la información completa, le aburrían ese tipo de datos, pero sabía que no debía fallar en ese encuentro.

La fembot suspiró y afinó sus sensores visuales…

…

El disparo resonó secamente por el angosto callejón hasta dar alcance al mecha establecido. La bala silbó en el aire, siseando entre pared y pared, aterrizando limpiamente en las coyunturas del cuello de Red Canyon… 

El transformer cayó al suelo muriendo, el energon no tardó en bañar su estructura.

Impulse instintivamente se tiró al piso al escuchar el estruendo del arma cercana, pero sus deseos de autoprotegerse se vieron minimizados al ver a su amigo descender aparatosamente con una herida salpicando en energon y aceite. Las manos del mecha rojizo cubrían el absceso en un vano intento por hacer que el líquido vital dejara de emanar con alebrestada rapidez. 

…La vida se le iba al transformer y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

-No, no, no… Red ¡Resiste, amigo! –Gritó Impulse angustiado, intentando retirar las manos de su compañero para asistirlo en su mortal injuria.

El médico Autobot, al notar la cantidad de energon perdido comprendió que su destino estaba sellado, no había modo de sobrevivir después de rebasar el límite de la reserva interna. Sobre él, el Impala gritaba tratando de ayudarlo. La desesperación en esos ópticos dorados solo revelaban lo patético que debía verse.

La Explorer comenzó a perder el conocimiento, esos momentos eran los últimos antes de que su chispa se extinguiera por completo¿Cuántas cosas habían quedado sin terminar? Ya no era importante; el momento de unirse con la matriz había llegado, era una lástima no haber podido hacer más pero sabía que Impulse haría un buen trabajo sustituyéndolo, ambos sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, había sido su error el confiarse y distraerse. 

"_Es una guerra, Red, jamás bajes la guardia"_ Pensó cerrando lentamente sus ópticos mientras el nivel de energía alcazaba el punto crítico. La camioneta Explorer no tenía fuerzas para pelear.

Vengala sonrió complacida y se puso de pie trastabillando. Le daría fin al otro impertinente que solo causaba retrasos y malos ratos a los de su armada. Ella no era tan partidaria a la venganza y destrucción como otros miembros de su ejército, pero no se podía autoproclamar inocente para expiarse de culpa. Era Seeker, y podía ser tan mortal como el resto de sus compañeros.

El arma del Decepticon femenino se cargó ensañosamente y apuntó a su nuevo objetivo. Impulse escuchó los pasos a su espalda y casi podía sentir la boca del rifle señalando fieramente a su estructura ¿Qué podía hacer¡.¿Qué podía hacer en un caso como ese?.! Su amigo no tenía muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir, pero no quería dejarlo ahí, solo, muriendo como un mecanoide que no tuvo un pasado o un presente lleno de gloriosas amistades y logros…

Ese había sido un disparo a traición, sorpresivo…

……………………………..

Red Canyon entró en el fuera de línea. La presión sobre la herida se desvaneció poco a poco mientras su figura comenzó a perder color, el carmesí comenzó a difuminarse siendo sustituido por ese terrible gris tan temido para los suyos. La chispa se extinguía, ahogando toda esperanza de volver. Las manos que sujetaban la herida en su cuello cayeron inertes a los costados… Marcando el final de esa vida. Los ópticos del leal Autobot se sumieron en el profundo vacío de la desactivación eterna, dejando como rastro de su dolorosa agonía una mueca triste y resignada en su rostro… La misma que impulse siempre luchó por borrar sin resultado alguno.

Oh… Impulse, ese sonriente ingeniero, un Autobot que no podía habituase aún a perder amigos tan cercanos. Existía todavía quien se negaba a esos sucesos… A ese tipo de injusticias. Los ojos dorados del transformer miraban penosamente el deceso de su compañero sin poderlo evitar. Sus manos estaban plagadas de energon, pero el combustible ya no servía para buenas causas, era ahora el claro ejemplo de la mordaz maldad que envolvía a las chispas de sus enemigos.

El Autobot azul se puso lentamente de pie y giró para encarar a su oponente. Sabía que estaba ahí, y también le haría pagar con energon. La mirada fría del turbado guerrero demostraba su molestia. La apatía y odio que nunca creyó poseer en su chispa estaban ahora robándole el sentido. Primus, él no era así… él odiaba la guerra. Pero no podía evitar sentir esas sucias y terribles emociones. Las navajas en sus brazos se afilaron reflejando medianamente la luz lunar de Cybertron.

Vengala endureció su expresión y enfrentó la mirada del enemigo. Le mataría antes de que hiciera algún movimiento… El rifle estableció nuevamente la trayectoria del próximo disparo, justo al pecho del ingeniero Autobot…

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**00- ****Navajas de aire**** -00**

_Seekers_

**Capitulo VI**

Resplandores lejanos iluminaban suavemente las metálicas estructuras de ambos mechas. El siniestro silencio que les envolvía era una tensión aunada a la mirada de odio y repulsión que se disparaban mutuamente. Todo se reducía a la espera del primer movimiento contrario… Todo lo que sucedía alrededor era ignorado. No existía nada en torno al Decepticon y al Autobot, quienes continuaban acrecentando esa aura de venganza y destrucción. Se eliminarían y nadie que deseara lo contrario podría evitarlo. No había esperanza de salir con vida. En sus chispas únicamente rondaba la exasperante obsesión de destruir a su contraparte…

… Y así sería, porque en un campo de batalla; el género, la creencia y los sentimientos son minimizados para dar paso a la violenta necesidad de destruir, destrozar… Asesinar.

La Fembot tenía su arma lista para comenzar a disparar. Su rifle estaba cargado y el plasma había terminado de arremolinarse en el interior del ducto del cañón. El brazo con el que mataría a su oponente se miraba al aire, a escasos metros del objetivo, manteniendo firme la puntería del proyectil en la cabina del Autobot… Se encargaría de finalizar la _absurda_ existencia del transformer.

Un rugido resonó cercanamente. El suelo se estremeció al golpe del sonoro cañonazo que había impactado en algunos derruidos edificios ambiguos a su posición y el rifle de la Seeker no tardó en unirse a la controvertida "fiesta". El sonido del disparo fue devorado por el caos que repentinamente se estaba cerniendo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, para Impulse no fue mas que el irónico inicio de un nuevo enfrentamiento a muerte. Él miró venir el grueso rayo de plasma contra su cuerpo, casi pudo sentir el calor tocarle el pecho… Pero su enojado instinto de supervivencia le indicó que era hora de demostrar que no era un obsoleto remache de chatarra en un combate.

Con avidez, el transformer movió la navaja izquierda que tenía en el antebrazo y disipó exitosamente el proyectil que le fue lanzado. El plasma voló en todas direcciones y dejó renuentes marcas de corrosión en el arma del ingeniero. Nada que doliera, nada que no pudiera repararse. Oh ¿Ella creía que eso sería suficiente para matarle? Podía ser un mecha pacifista y muy alegre, pero eso no daba a entender que fuera un estúpido en el extenso campo de guerra. Era obvio que tendría habilidades para defenderse y atacar… él no era cualquier 'soldado'.

Vengala ensanchó los ópticos sorprendida y cargó nuevos tumultos de energía en su rifle. Se había confiado, no pensaba que su enemigo tuviera la capacidad de reaccionar tan rápido, ni siquiera creyó que tendría el espíritu de levantarse y enfrentarla después de haber perdido a un amigo de esa manera tan sorpresiva. Eso pintaba mal, la Seeker estaba herida, sus motores al interior de su cuerpo destrozados, la turbina en su pecho hecha pedazos y sus alas se sentían extrañas, entumidas ¿Qué haría contra él? Generalmente en su grupo, quien daba los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo eran Shadowbird y Darkwar, ella y Mindmaster se limitaban a fuego de cobertura o ataques de mediana distancia… El Autobot que tenía al frente estaba furioso y ya había activado su máscara de combate, la cual, le daba un aire más diabólico.

_Jugaste a ser la mala y cometiste un error…_

Trabajosamente pudo dar un brinco hacia atrás antes de que la afilada arma de su contrincante intentara cercenarle la cabeza. El espacio era restringido, pero para el Autobot no había problema, su enemiga tenía alas y sus movimientos se limitaban a evasión e intentos de disparos fallidos. La seeker no podía acomodar las armas de sus brazos para atacar a su agresor, cada que se movía esquivando un golpe tenía que hacer una nueva maniobra para evitar que sus miembros quedaran colgando de su cuerpo dolorosamente.

Se les veía a ambos batallando, ignorando copiosamente los estallidos y bombazos del funesto paisaje que les rodeaba. La mente de los individuos que en ese angosto callejón forcejeaban por librarse del tenebroso deceso estaba concentrada en los ópticos contrarios, intentando adivinar el próximo y rutinario movimiento. Él tenía ventaja y la estaba empleando a su favor. Su enemiga había hecho varios disparos cuando se vio libre de las atosigantes y mortales navajas que tenía en sus antebrazos, pero ningún proyectil había dado en el blanco, dejando gruesos boquetes en el suelo y las paredes del lugar… 

Vengala estaba cansada y furiosa, pero sobre todo, muy exhausta.

Se escuchaban los gritos de ambos al golpearse y evadirse. Sus pies raspando contra el suelo cuando se deslizaban en el árido y rocoso pedregal de fragmentos metálicos… sus manos empuñadas golpeando con fuerza al contrario. Las cuchillas del transformer azul proferían finos y empalagosos sonidos al rozar la estructura de Vengala, la Seeker tenía delgados rasguños en sus piernas y rostro por los cuales fluía un pequeño caudal de energon. ¡El Autobot realmente estaba furioso! 

Primus, había tentado a Unicron al hacer esa burda aparición triunfal para matar al médico. Ahora las consecuencias se estaban avecinando frías y mortales para su chispa. Moriría, podía sentirlo... ¡Moriría en ese lugar!

Un limpio puñetazo aterrizó en su rostro y la hizo caer de espaldas contra un amontonamiento de escombros. Por segundos, milésimas de astrosegundos, su confundida mente no había procesado con exactitud lo que estaba sucediendo. Supo que el suelo se precipitó en su contra porque el doloroso golpe en sus alas le había arrebatado un delirante grito del vocalizador, Diablos… el cansancio le estaba envolviendo con molesta insistencia y la hacia divagar. Su nivel energético estaba bajo el cincuenta y cinco por ciento…

_¿Qué harían mis compañeros?... ¿Qué harían ustedes en una situación como esta?_

Un grueso suspiro escapó de sus labios y enfocó la mirada en el rostro enmascarado de su enemigo. Vaya, realmente parecía un verdugo. Las navajas del Bot lucían cubiertas de energon y se avecinaban prestas a continuar destazando… Él era más tosco y brusco que ella en fuerza física…

_Sería un buen Decepticon si hubiera sido creado de este lado._

-Ríndete –Le ordenó fríamente el ingeniero Autobot. Eran las primeras palabras que ella escuchaba hacia su persona.

Vengala gruñó e intentó levantarse con avidez para continuar la inútil contienda de golpes, navajazos y disparos. Sus alas se desgarraron raspando las varillas que resaltaban de los tumultos de basura oxidada, pero ese dolor superficial le importó un bledo al Decepticon femenino, quien no dejaría su orgullo de lado. Pateando con fuerza el pecho del transformer azulado, volvió a la batalla trastabillando, recobrando postura rápidamente.

El intercambio de técnicas de ataque continuó por varios segundos más. No obstante, en un infortunado giro del destino, los golpes de ambos se detuvieron. 

Impulse había logrado alcanzar el ala de su oponente, rasgándola, cortando profundamente los delicados sensores con su ansiosa y afilada cuchilla… La chica profirió un grito mudo, el cual fue acompasado por el potente sonido de una explosión a los alrededores. La Seeker estaba en el suelo sopesando cruelmente su agonía, mantenía una rodilla flexionada a los pies del Autobot y la otra firmemente postrada en la superficie roída. Oh, pero ella no quería declinar y aceptar su derrota ¡No podía morir ahí!

No quería terminar así… Fue un error, pero uno justificado al fin de cuentas…

Con las fuerzas que su cuerpo aun mantenían, pudo levantar el brazo y apuntar con la boca de su rifle directamente a la cabeza del fiero alférez. Lo tenía encañonado. No obstante, él también era diestro en batalla, ágil y habilidoso en técnicas de combate: antes de que la mecha pudiera disparar, colocó ágilmente la filosa hoja de su antebrazo en el cuello inclinado de la fembot. Si ella disparaba él rasgaría la delicada piel antes de morir y la asesinaría por igual…

No había opción para ninguno…

Su enfrentamiento se mantuvo quieto, silencioso. Los jadeos del Seeker femenino que Impulse tenía al frente le hicieron reconocer lo maltratada y adolorida que estaba su enemiga. Su ala estaba cercenada en mas del cuarenta por ciento de su estructura y el rifle tembloroso que apuntaba a su sien indicaba la aterradora agonía que la chica estaba sufriendo. Pero no había otro sendero que tomar. Ambos eran guerreros y lo comprendían. Ella tuvo la fiereza de matar a su compañero a traición, a sangre fría ¿Por qué él tendría la condescendencia de dejarla con vida¿Para que continuara matando a los suyos como si fueran chatarra inservible? 

Se le veía mal…

Las estridentes turbinas de varios jets se escucharon sobre ellos. El romper del viento y la potencia que los motores de las naves enmarcaban en los audios de ambos combatientes alebrestó a un último intento de obtener la victoria. Vengala cargó sonoramente su arma e hizo un brusco ademán de abrir fuego… aunque abandonó rápidamente la idea cuando la filosa y punzo cortante hoja del Autobot se clavó mas en su cuello. Los aviones estaban cerca, las explosiones se podían sentir sobre ellos con exagerada rapidez ¡Algo debía hacer para que los suyos notaran su presencia! Los disparos se movían en el aire: misiles que buscaban derribar a los Seekers, los siseos de las balas se escuchaban sobre tierra formando un tétrico eco en las desbocadas paredes semidestruidas. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan desesperada… Nunca en toda su existencia había deseado tanto la presencia de su hermana a su lado.

Volvió el rostro hacia su oponente. Sus ópticos rojizos se clavaron en el dorado visor que él portaba.

_Un movimiento en falso y despídete del cielo, el suelo y de ella…_

……………………………………..

Impulse no podía evitar sentir ese odio que recorría su chispa, extinguiendo toda compasión que poseía. Era verdad, su enemigo era una chica, Decepticon seeker pero una femme, anteriormente habría dudado en agredir o amenazar de ese modo a una mujer; él siempre había creído que existían otros métodos para tratar esas situaciones. Pero esa vez era la excepción, sin importar el daño que ella mostrara, la preocupación o el temor reflejado en sus ópticos, la Seeker había atacado a traición; cegando la chispa de uno de sus amigos más cercanos.Un ser capaz de hacer algo así no merecía compasión…

Su filosa navaja rozaba el cuello de la fembot, pero para él era apenas el principio del verdadero castigo que ella merecía por haber cometido un acto como ese. No fue sólo un asesinato, fue un ataque _a traición_.

-Creí que los Decepticons tenían mínimo un poco de honor; pero obviamente me equivoqué- Se dijo imprimiendo fuerza en sus movimientos.

Ella le observaba paralizada, aunque su cañón continuaba apuntándole tembloroso. 

Si. El decepticon femenino también tenía su jugada: abriría fuego y todo terminaría en ese instante, pero ¿Era eso lo que buscaban? El enojo continuaba presente, el dolor por la pérdida, la ira por la falta de honor con la que su amigo había partido. ¡Él había sido un _médico_ maldición! Red Canyon sólo marchó a ese campo para cuidar de los suyos; sanarlos, ayudarlos. El único delito que cometió fue tratar de cumplir su trabajo resguardando vidas… 

…Vidas de Cybertronianos como ella ó como él.

Era verdad, el doctor también reparó enemigos algunas veces, compadeciéndose de ellos. «Que tontos fuimos- Se dijo el Impala» Fugazmente recordó las charlas que él y Red tenían cuando sus oficiales discutían el próximo movimiento en el campo de batalla.

El noble médico decía que no importaba quienes o qué fueran… Su trabajo era salvar vidas. No obstante, también estaba consiente de que eso sería su perdición, él sabía que no saldría vivo de esa guerra, su constante humor depresivo tan sólo indicaba lo mucho que eso le afectaba. Y aún así continuó… 

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó el impala desesperado, la seeker continuo observándole, analizándolo, pero a él eso no le importó. –Si jalas el gatillo moriré, pero tú también te marcharás… y de una manera Muy dolorosa. –Advirtió el Ingeniero con enojo.

Los dos estaban atrapados, los sonidos del combate continuaban escuchándose en los alrededores. Los Autobots habían podido enviar la señal de auxilio antes de la caída de la torre; pero jamás obtuvieron una respuesta, como si los evadiesen de manera intencional. 

-Seguramente nos abandonaron- Fueron las palabras del médico. Tal vez su amigo había sido afortunado al no estar presente cuando todo llegase al final. Ellos no tenían idea de cómo iban a perecer.

Impulse esperó otro momento, el dorado brillaba en ese visor mientras sus sentimientos le hacían esa fea jugada. Las escenas de la Explorer continuaban vagando por el procesador del joven Ingeniero. «¿Por eso no usaste tu arma de fuego?- Se preguntó- querías venganza querías su energon , deseabas probar esa fuerza de vida con tus manos dejando al lado toda sensibilidad»

Por un momento la confusión invadió su chispa « ¿Era lo correcto? » ella era el enemigo, una asesina despiadada, había acabado con la chispa de su amigo ¿Por qué perdonarla? No se lo merecía.

"_Po__rqué ese no es el modo de un Autobot y lo sabes"_ Escuchó su propio procesador.

"_Pero Red no podía haber muerto por nada, era lo justo, lo justo"_ Continuó su argumento sin perder de vista a su presa. Ella debía morir bajo sus manos. No había otra alternativa.

"_Ese es un pensamiento demasiado Decepticon"_ Se reprochó escuchando los pasos de otro a su espalda. La situación se tornó peligrosa, tensa. ¿Quién era el recién llegado¿Qué es lo que quería?

-Demonios- Masculló, había bajado la guardia al dudar sobre su actitud, a su lado el cuerpo inerte del otro Autobot continuaba expuesto revelando el terrible destino que les esperaba a todos los que peleaban en esa cruenta guerra, una realidad más allá de una simple batalla.

-Si piensas acabarme, deberías analizar las posibilidades que esto implica- Exclamó el Impala con frialdad ocultando todo toque amable en su voz. 

El joven y amigable Mecha parecía haberse dejado llevar por el momento. Su otra mano sostenía firme el arma de fuego que omitió usar con su primer rival. 

-¡Déjala ir!- Se escuchó a su espalda. Eran las palabras de otra fembot, otra Decepticon quien hablaba de modo amenazador, era obvio que ese enunciado no se trataba de una simple advertencia vacía.

-¿Para terminar acribillado por la espalda? No, gracias- Replicó el Muscle car americano sin moverse -Ustedes son seres deshonrosos que no merecen perdón- Continuó, no había temor en su voz a pesar del peligro que corría; él sabía que la otra nave estaba apuntándole desde atrás, pero aún mantenía su navaja contra su otro enemigo.

-Al menos de este modo sé que no me iré solo- Finalizó moviendo el filo levemente haciendo un pequeño corte en su objetivo.

-Despreciable Autobot, no dudaré en acabar contigo- Repitió Shadowbird al notar el gesto adolorido de su hermana, quien de por si ya sufría de las heridas de la caída.

-Lo sé- Se escuchó la respuesta del Impala…

Estaba enfrentando la crueldad que esos seres tanto presumían, entendía que no existía compasión en esas chispas, sabía que era su error por no haber terminado eso antes. Pero entonces habría sido igual a ellas…

Otro clic se oyó en la distancia. Un tranformer carmesí salió de entre las sombras mirando fríamente al decepticon que mantenía acorralado al Impala. El deportivo continuó enfocando su arma hacia la seeker recién llegada.

-Retírate- Ordenó Avalanche apuntándole con sus espadas.

El comandante había escuchado el disparo al estar por la zona cuando el ataque comenzó. Temía por la seguridad de sus soldados y no se había equivocado. Encontró la cruda realidad con esa terrible escena. Él había visto mucho dolor en esos años de guerra, pero jamás imaginó ver así a su amigo. Estaban en una difícil situación, no podían darse el lujo de dudar, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba dejar de defender esas creencias que los hacían ser Autobots.

Ahora el círculo se había cerrado, dejando a los participantes atrapados; una muerte había desatado ese pequeño infierno, no había manera de retroceder.

Impulse reconoció la voz de su comandante «Yo le dije que todo estaría bien- Pensó- Y fallé» 

El Ferrari no lo culpaba, entendía el dolor y la frustración que debía embargar a su subordinado, tan intensa como la que él mismo sentía recorrer en su estructura. ¿Cuantas veces vio a esa raza acabar con otros inocentes tan cruelmente? Eran demasiadas como para formular un burdo reporte… Tantas que había perdido la cuenta.

-Pero no puedes salvar a todo el mundo- Susurró sin retirar la mira de su nueva presa.

Impulse desactivó el visor momentáneamente. Los sentimientos regían sus acciones después de todo. Observando de frente a la seeker mantuvo su arma encaramada en el delgado cuello. Tal vez era una tontería pero se arriesgaría, quería saber por qué…

Vengala miró el gesto dolido de su blanco quien le miró con una tristeza indescriptible, como si su chispa se hubiese partido a la mitad cuando su compañero recibió el disparo.

-¿Por qué?- Susurró con un tono completamente diferente al que proyectó momentos antes.- ¿…Por qué?- Repitió con enojo levantando la voz.

Shadowbird no esperaría más, su cañón cargó enfocando el objetivo. Ella no deseaba lastimar a su hermana. Las posibilidades de dañarla eran altas, aún así, no encontraba otra salida. La situación se postraba seria, el tiempo apremiaba y la batalla requería alguna acción drástica o eso terminaría muy mal para ambas. 

…Sin pensarlo más abrió fuego

-¡NO!- Exclamó Avalanche deduciendo las intenciones de la Seeker.

El Ferrari lanzó la espada con fuerza acertando en uno de los cañones de la chica, ocasionando que cayera mientras el otro rifle liberaba esa explosión de luz en dirección errática. Impulse se movió rápidamente tratando de evadir el ataque, rozando a Vengala con su mortífera navaja. La había herido. Afortunadamente no fue tan grave, al parecer la suerte le permitió vivir un poco más y el rasguño se pintó profundo pero no mortal. La ayuda de su única familia le salvó la vida. 

El chico de cromas azulados giró en el piso evadiendo la lluvia de disparos, la cual cesó cuando el mismo espadachín destrozó por completo el rifle dañado de Shadowbird con un movimiento de sus armas. La seeker corrió hacia su hermana menor ignorando el dolor de la herida. Si, el corte era profundo y peligroso, pero aún podían defenderse. Nunca, se juró la fembot más grande, jamás permitiría que cayeran en manos Autobot.

Ambos rivales estaban impresionados. 

-Red Canyon- Susurró Avalanche observando la figura del médico, otra muerte que bebió evitar, otro nombre más sobre su agobiada chispa. 

Ambos se prepararon para renovar el encuentro cuando otro bombardeo aéreo los detuvo. Dike dribló pasando a milímetros de los edificios, sus grandes alas viraron con eficacia mientras daba vuelta entre las estrechas calles para regresar.

Al parecer el líder de ese grupo había logrado deshacerse de sus enemigos regresando para auxiliar al resto del equipo. Mindmaster no se veía por ningún lado, probablemente atrapado en sus propios asuntos.

…………………………..

Ahora la situación parecía haber empeorado.

Avalanche no reflejó temor en enfrentarse al recién llegado, ambos tenían algo sin terminar. Sin embargo, otra cuarta presencia los alertó a todos.

El comandante del grupo de ataque Decepticon al distinguir lo que sucedía descendió con el pretexto de eliminar personalmente al comandante de la fracción contraria. Su forma imponente se divisó en medio del enfrentamiento mientras sonreía, la ventaja era suya. Eran _dos_ enemigos contra _tres_ Seekers armados, la última no valía la pena si había permitido que esos Autobots la derribaran de un modo tan sencillo.

-Vaya, vaya, finalmente _el traidor_- Exclamó adelantándose al resto del grupo mientras trataba de demostrar su superioridad.

Por su parte, Dike lo ignoró por un momento preguntando a Shadowbird sobre el estado de su compañera, algo que el líder Decepticon dejó de lado por el momento mientras su atención se dirigía hacia el nuevo objetivo. 

Casi podía sentir la satisfacción de la victoria en sus manos ¡Ya deseaba ver la cara del maldito traidor pidiendo clemencia! Él tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa a diferencia de sus tropas… alguien como él, un guerrero educado para la batalla desperdiciando su habilidad con los débiles y patéticos Autobots merecía ese destino tan ruin.

Sin dudar, avanzó hasta donde reposaba el cuerpo del caído y colocó su pie sobre el mismo, buscando provocar a su enemigo.

-Veo que perdiste a tu oficial médico, que pena… -Se mofó burlesco- No habrá quien llore sobre tus restos cuando sepan que no queda nada para reparar- Rió al momento.

El Ferrari lo miró sin responder, ese Jet era un peligroso rival.

………………………..

Shadowbird estaba preocupada, su hermana perdía energon rápidamente, debían sacarla de ahí cuanto antes y llevarla al área de reparación… Que ironía que ella hubiese eliminado al único que hubiera podido ayudarla en esa situación. La Seeker miró a Darkwar preocupada, él comprendió el problema y asintió con urgencia, dirigiéndose a su líder para pedir autorización. Sin embargo, el viejo y agresivo mecha molestó por la petición y la supuesta incompetencia que no abandonaba el procesador del muchacho. Giró enardecido en furia y le respondió con un violento puñetazo, el cual derribó a su subordinado instantáneamente, la diferencia de fuerza era notoria.

-¡Estúpido intento de Decepticon, pensé que eras más inteligente!- Gritó, - ¿Cómo crees que permitiré algo así por una tonta que se dejó llevar bajando su guardia? La muerte es solo un pequeño pago por su ineptitud- Reclamó.

La hermana de la aludida se enfureció al escuchar eso. Impulse por su parte se colocó al lado de su líder con la confusión evidente en su rostro. ¿Acaso abandonar a los suyos era una costumbre entre decepticons¿Maltratarlos? Eso podía explicar muchas cosas sobre sus compañeros de fracción que tenían esa descendencia.

Avalanche sabía que eso era común, para él no era raro, había experimentado algo similar de manera personal tiempo atrás, otra razón para odiar a los de su estirpe.

-Mi oficial murió en el cumplimiento de su deber- Respondió el comandante Autobot finalmente. 

Eran palabras carentes de emoción, con la frialdad impresa en cada una de ellas, él sabía que cualquier debilidad sería aprovechada por su rival Por dentro lloraba tristemente por el fracaso cometido al permitir a sus oficiales partir así, pero jamás revelaría la verdad ante ese Jet. Jamás demostraría su verdadero pesar, esa dolencia etérea que amordazaba su chispa con insistencia.

-Cumplió su trabajo con honor, es un héroe entre los nuestros, recordado por su dedicación, algo que nació de su chispa como lo hace en el resto de mis hombres. Tú en cambio –Añadió un toque despectivo en su voz cuando verificó que el decepticon escuchaba-… No eres más que _escoria_ que no tiene derecho a ser llamado guerrero. Mis armas no deberían contaminarse con el energon que corre por las venas de un ser tan inferior. Es una lástima perder tiempo contigo…

El líder decepticon enfureció ¿Cómo se atrevía ese miserable traidor a expresarse así de él? Oh, pero pagaría, lo haría. 

Dike aprovechó la oportunidad para levantar a la joven herida recargándola en su hermana mientras les instruía a ambas que escaparan por una dirección en específico. Mindmaster les esperaría en las alturas para cubrir su retaguardia… Él no podía seguirlas, su deber -por mucho que le pesara- era el de continuar peleando al lado del líder de zona.

Impulse observó la interacción entre los Jets, ellos también eran Cybertronianos, pero el pensar en la manera en la que _ella_ había disparado a Red.

El Impala gruñó y volvió apuntar al enemigo- ¡Alto ahí! -Exclamó consiente de que el tiempo era fundamental para que la seeker sobreviviera.

-Tu enfrentamiento es conmigo, Autobot- Intervino el Jet de cromas verdosos abriendo fuego de inmediato, era la única manera de distraer al furioso ingeniero.

Y al otro lado del estrecho y reducido campo de batalla, Avalanche no tardó en responder abalanzándose contra su rival quien esquivó el primer golpe con gracia.

-… ¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó el decepticon riendo a carcajadas abiertas, su tono fue cubierto de una presunción repugnante -Yo esperaba más del discípulo de Sixshot- Prosiguió.

El Ferrari sabía que no debía caer en el juego de ese comandante, esas eran estrategias diseñadas para hacerlo perder su concentración.

-Los seeker son muy rápidos y ágiles, debes tener cuidado- Comentó, dirigiendo la idea a su Ingeniero, quien se enfrentaba a la lluvia de fuego de Darkwar.

Shadowbird ignoró el violento enfrentamiento que se iba quedando detrás de sus pasos y sostuvo a su hermana intentando elevarse. El espacio era demasiado reducido, tendrían que caminar antes de salir de ahí… Porque vivirían, se había jurado la fembot: Vengala no podía morir. Sin embargo, no todos compartían el optimista pensamiento: El líder Decepticon se percató de las acciones de su terca subordinada virando por una fracción de segundo para disparar hacia las chicas.

Avalanche al notar esto detuvo su siguiente movimiento impactado.

-¿Qué hace?- Se preguntó.

-¡Dije que me apoyaran y abandonaran a esa patética criatura!- Comandó el jefe Decepticon.

Shadowbird apenas tuvo tiempo para cubrir a Vengala recibiendo parte del impacto en el brazo herido. El dolor era terrible, pero ese miserable no extinguiría la chispa de su hermana.

Con furia, recargó el cuerpo de la joven enfocando su atención en el nuevo objetivo.

DarkWar continuó enfrentándose contra el Impala, éste ultimo proseguía atacando en un intento obsesivo de tratar de rebanar a su contrario. Primus, afortunadamente el seeker verde y negro sabía bien como aprovechar su velocidad evitando los navajazos mientras contraatacaba con sus armas. 

…Ninguno de los dos vio lo que sucedía con sus comandantes.

…………………………….

Shadowbird sentía el energon correr con endemoniada rapidez dentro de sus ductos y circuitos. Por Primus, perdía tiempo esencial al prestarle atención innecesaria a ese maldito Decepticon. Su hermana moría, sufría y sollozaba en silencio el dolor que le embargaba la mayor parte del cuerpo. Era desesperante mirar en ese estado a su única familia… ¿Cómo se atrevía el maldito comandante a detenerla? Por lo que había dicho el transformer él solo podía contra el fiero Autobot… O es que acaso lo que le dolía era ser cínicamente ignorado. Tal vez el _fallo_ de Vengala era realmente intolerable para sus convicciones. No obstante, la fembot se prometió que su hermana viviría costase lo que costase.

¡Que irónica podía resultar la vida! Y ella alguna vez se prometió que nada intervendría en su camino al triunfo. Podía reprocharle a Vengala ser un obstáculo, pero diablos; la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, como solo una verdadera hermana podía hacerlo. Decepticon era, pero su chispa anteponía el mismo energon que cruzaba en las venas de ambas.

La Seeker levantó rápidamente el brazo derecho, el cual aún presumía su potente y sano cañón. Apuntó a su comandante y abrió fuego sin pensarlo.

_Todo es por ella, por ella…__ Es por ella…_

Sin embargo, el viejo decepticon sonrió con un gesto bífido y venenoso, anticipando expertamente los movimientos de su subordinada. Oh por todos los dioses habidos y por haber… Estar tanto tiempo inmiscuido en las mismas pútridas reglas y costumbres daba la ventaja de conocer a la perfección a todo aquel mecanoide que se jactara de pertenecer a esa armada. 

El Seeker comandante se movió con avidez «ignorando completamente a Avalanche en su trayecto» y esquivó con facilidad el prominente ataque de la Fembot. Sus ópticos brillaron alevosos y con la misma fuerza de impulso que utilizó para evasión, abrió las compuertas de su pecho y descargó una horda de mísiles de alta potencia hacia la sorprendida robot. La serie de proyectiles se estrelló en las cercanías y en el cuerpo inmóvil de aquella que observaba su muerte con un gesto de desespero y turbación en el rostro.

El estrecho pasillo se iluminó al impacto.

La pelea entre Impulse y Darkwar se detuvo instantáneamente al sentir el estremecimiento de tierra sacudir sus piernas con violencia. Sus manos habían chocado entre sí y forcejeaban. No obstante, sus intentos por derrotar al contrario se vieron mermados cuando sus cabezas voltearon velozmente al sitio de la explosión. Dike sintió que el energon le bajó de golpe hasta los pies al predecir lo que había sucedido. El Seeker no dudó, poniendo su propia chispa en riesgo y soltó los brazos de su enemigo, dando pasos lentos y cautos en dirección a su propio comandante, quien miraba la escena con aire triunfal. 

Impulse miró con sorpresa reprimida las acciones de su contrincante, sobre todo, lo que el dirigente contrario acababa de hacer.

-Maldito desgraciado –Escuchó cercanamente, las palabras fluyeron con odio y rencor de los labios del Seeker que tenía al frente.

El ingeniero Autobot bajó la vista y observó el notorio temblor que se apoderó de las manos empuñadas de su oponente, quien ignorante a su presencia, continuaba avanzando lentamente hacia el Seeker comandante. Era una escena extraña, insulsa. No todos los días se podía ver a un Decepticon frustrado por la pérdida de alguien más, generalmente les daba igual lo que sucediera en su entorno, o eso es lo que se creía la mayor parte del tiempo. El jet verde y negro que tenía al frente _realmente_ estaba odiando a su superior. Impulse una vez más sintió el golpe irónico de la situación, exactamente como el Seeker estaba reaccionando, había reparado él por la muerte de su amigo. Podía comprender la fúrica ceguera en el procesador de Darkwar, entonces ¿Debía aprovechar ese momento para atacarle?

La metálica estructura de cada transformer espectador se mantenía altivamente iluminada al crispar de la lumbre avivada, los ópticos de los presentes se apreciaban blancos por el reflejo rojizo amarillento de las llamas….

_Es gracioso __observar como un mundo se puede derrumbar en segundos. _

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7

00- Navajas de aire -00

**00- ****Navajas de aire**** -00**

_Seekers_

**Capitulo VII**

Sus alas se movían con elegancia sobrevolando pasivamente los edificios semidestruidos. Sus radares estaban activos y sus sentidos alertas a pesar de simular un juego en esa devastada zona de guerra. La mente de Mindmaster había estado distraída todo ese rato de cansino combate. Nada podía sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, nada, a excepción de la repentina caída de su compañera. Lejanamente pudo apreciar el impacto de esos misiles en los motores de Vengala y después la observó descender envuelta en llamas… Reconocía que la escena había sido caótica, muy devastadora, pero él verdaderamente no podía hacer nada por ayudarle cuando le dieron la orden. 

Ahora esperaba en el cielo, trazando un curso desnivelado, suave, ignorando los cientos de disparos que se elevaban desde la superficie en contra de otras naves que continuaban atacando partes bajas. Él estaba aguardando alguna señal de sus compañeros para cumplir su improvisada misión de cobertura y proteger la retaguardia de las fembots cuando intentaran escapar. Sin embargo, comenzaba a desesperarse al notar la ausencia de transmisión… La falta de comunicación hacía su canal privado. Arriesgaba mucho al navegar tan cerca del suelo, podía ser derribado en cualquier instante y no sabría que lo golpeó.

-Veamos dónde están –Murmuró con voz neutra, transformándose.

Sus pies se apoyaron en el débil barandal de una dañada construcción y amplió sus mecanismos de rastreo. Rápidamente sus ópticos localizaron las presencias que sus eficaces instrumentos de búsqueda le indicaron. Su atención estaba puesta en los paralizados movimientos de cuatro cybertronianos… Darkwar y un transformer azul peleaban a fuego abierto, su comandante y el famoso Avalanche miraban atentamente al interior de un angosto pasillo. Eso llamó su atención ¿Qué había ahí dentro que les impedía pelear? 

Con nata agilidad, el Seeker púrpura brincó los pocos edificios que le separaban de la zona de encuentro y se postró en la barda pequeña de la última estructura, mirando hacia abajo. Era curioso, estaba aburrido y quería enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, además, tenía bajos sus sistemas energéticos y no podrían localizarle: ni aliados, mucho menos enemigos. 

Se sorprendió crecientemente al notar que sus compañeras eran las que ocupaban el estrecho espacio del callejón, no obstante, lo mas llamativo del gracioso percance, era saber que estaban robando la atención de dos maquiavélicos transformers, un tiempo de lucha _valioso_. Vengala se veía herida de gravedad y Shadowbird acababa de recostarla contra la pared… consecutivamente, la fembot encaró furiosa a su comandante. Oh, eso se ponía interesante. La Seeker parecía estar dañada de un brazo, el energon goteaba libremente hasta el suelo ¿Si salía herida una hermana la otra _también_ tenía que sufrir el mismo destino? El jet purpúreo sonrió y recargó un codo contra la barda, acostando la cabeza en la palma de su mano. Gracias al destino que sus colores eran oscuros y no podían ser detectados con facilidad.

-Dije que se quedaran aquí y abandonaran a esa _estúpida_ –Escuchó la advertencia del Seeker comandante.

El jet púrpura frunció el rostro con desagrado y puso más atención a la disputa…

… Los movimientos agresivos de Shadowbird le restaron valor a las órdenes de su líder. Mindmaster miró entretenido los disparos que la fembot inmediatamente profirió en contra del bocón y violento oficial. Todo pareció moverse con calma y exasperante lentitud… Los plasmas violáceos volaron a pocos centímetros de las paredes y se dispersaron sobre el suelo y las esquinas desviadas del edificio… 

… Desafortunadamente habían sido evadidos.

El comandante levantó las coberturas de las turbinas en su pecho y varios mísiles salieron instantáneamente cuando recobró postura. Los mortales cañonazos viajaron veloces contra ambas hermanas. El inminente deceso les extendía los brazos…

Mindmaster suspiró enfadado y recargó las manos en la pared, tomando apoyo para subir de un brinco y quedar de pie en el derruido barandal. No dudó sobre sus acciones. Eran sus compañeras después de todo. Bastante molestas se podían comportar con él, sabía que la hermana mayor era un nido de problemas y cizañas bien planeadas, pero alguna vez había escuchado que el equipo designado a un Seeker es eterno. Carajo ¿Cómo podía ser eterno si estaban a punto de mandar a las fembots con la odiosa matriz? Un poderoso tumulto de energía se acumuló en los gruesos rifles de sus brazos y esperó el momento indicado para abrir fuego. El tiempo y los reflejos eran dos escudos que el Seeker debía manejar a la perfección si quería cumplir con su mandato. Si, si le quitaba el absurdo dejo sentimental que repentinamente lo había embargado, únicamente estaba cumpliendo su misión… Le dijeron que cuidara la huida de sus compañeras, y _eso_ era lo que estaba haciendo.

Los rifles del Seeker púrpura abrieron fuego como nunca lo habían hecho en toda su existencia. El nivel de energon que se arremolinó en los ductos había sido exagerado, pero muy necesario. Los mísiles del comandante explotaron a pocos y reducidos metros antes de tocar a las hermanas. Mindmaster sabía que aún así resultarían heridas, aunque no debían quejarse, habían sobrevivido después de todo… Bueno, eso esperaba el esquizofrénico transformer. 

Fue un gozo personal el sentirse tan poderoso. Sus compañeros tendrían que reconocerle esa perfecta actuación por muchos ciclos o se encargaría de hacerles la vida imposible a los tres. El Seeker brincó cuando el fuego aún estaba en su potente esplendor y cayó de pie delante de las inconscientes hermanas, dándoles la espalda. Era de esperarse, la onda de choque provocó un golpe severo y ninguna de las dos lo pudo resistir.

-Ese es el final que merecen los parásitos… -Rugió el Comandante.

El jet púrpura levantó su quemado y deteriorado rifle apuntando al frente, esperando que el fuego se disipara un poco. Aun no habían notado su presencia.

-¡Me encargaré de que así sea con cada maldito bulto que se atreva a interponerse en el camino de los Decepticons!

Los ópticos del comandante viraron. Ya no escuchaba los sonidos alentosos y afilados de las armas de su subordinado y del Autobot chocar entre sí. El viejo mecha sonrió con maldad, el asco y la repulsión adornaban su rostro al observar la figura de Darkwar detenerse imponente frente a él, se avistaban lejos entre sí, pero la postura del joven Seeker le indicaba que también quería correr el mismo destino que sus compañeras ¿Quién era él para negarle tan hermoso deseo? Definitivamente tenía que arrancar el mal de raíz o pronto se vería matando a cada decepticon que tuviera problemas de personalidad y motivación. Que decepción, él había confiado en ese jet. Darkwar parecía tener potencial… Lástima que no fue más que una estúpida ilusión. El comandante activó sus rifles nuevamente.

Avalanche se sentía desplazado una vez más. Por algo se mencionaba que _T-D_ era un centro de guerra para locos. Sin embargo, de verdad que era triste e impactante mirar a los camaradas matarse entre sí. Todos eran Cybertronianos, por sus ductos y venas corría el mismo color de energon. Eran seres avanzados mental y tecnológicamente ¿Cómo podía ser que se vieran reducidos a simples máquinas de guerra? Por algo los humanos despreciaban campantemente a los robots. Si, las criaturitas de carne también eran agresivas, pero tenían un sentido de hermandad, compañerismo y apoyo _más_ grande que cualquier otro ser en el universo. 

Ellos, transformers, presumían de ser mil veces mejores que cualquier raza. Un pensamiento ridículo. Ningún planeta con los enfrentamientos internos que tenía Cybertron podía ser mejor que el resto…

-Vuelva a la pelea, teniente –Masculló el comandante decepticon. Sacando a Avalanche de sus pensamientos internos.

Darkwar sintió un profundo aborrecimiento al escuchar esa orden dirigida a su persona y levantó impulsivamente su rifle, cargando cuanta energía tuviera de reserva. El visor del transformer verdoso no estaba activado, por lo que el comandante observó con burla y satisfacción el odio que el chico emanaba de su mirada.

-Eres basura –Vociferó el oficial superior-… Y la basura siempre quedará regada en los sitios más inhóspitos. Muere, estúpida chatarra inservible…

Cansado estaba de seguir órdenes de alguien que no tenía ni un ápice de respeto a su entorno. Los decepticons no eran completamente máquinas insensibles e inútiles que pensaban solo en la guerra. Ellos también sufrían gozos, satisfacciones, malos ratos y decepciones. No podían ir vistiendo eternamente esa máscara de violenta frialdad… No al menos con aquellos que les rodeaban irremediablemente. Darkwar se sentía orgulloso de pertenecer a esa armada… Pero cuando alguien de su propio bando se ganaba su rencor, nunca podía quitarse esa mala vibra por parte del Seeker. Dike odiaba a muerte a su comandante ¡Lo detestaba como nunca! Y aunque él mismo muriera en el intento, juraba por su chispa y la matriz que ese _bastardo _moriría también.

El disparo hizo eco en los audios de los transformers presentes…

Un grito de dolor y rabia irrumpió tras el rugido del arma. Darkwar agrandó sus ópticos confundido y observó el desastroso descenso de su superior. El comandante había sido atravesado por un traicionero proyectil, su cabina reventó en cientos de flamantes trozos de vidrio y cayó de cara al suelo, perdiendo energon. El Seeker verde y negro instintivamente miró su arma, seguro de que el disparo no había provenido de ella…

-Otra vez, todos me deben su chispa… -El grito animoso y desinteresado embargó el tenso ambiente.

Impulse, Darkwar y Avalanche miraron al interior del pasillo, donde la sarcástica voz juvenil se había anunciado. Sin embargo, no había rastro del Seeker púrpura ni de sus compañeras…

-Realmente das pena como líder de equipo… -Se burló, mirando a su amigo desde lo alto del edificio que anteriormente había usado de grada para observar el desenlace de la pelea.

Cuando Mindmaster ignoraba a alguien, realmente parecía que el individuo no pintaba absolutamente en su procesador, ese era el caso con las presencias de Avalanche e Impulse para el Seeker púrpura. Sabía que los Autobots presentes eran peligrosos, pero le importaba poco tenerlos como espectadores, nadie podía verlo con claridad en ese lugar. No obstante, para Darkwar esas prominentes palabras fueron un peso menos en su chispa. Era lo primero que escuchaba provenir de su amigo con naturalidad y simpleza en mucho tiempo. Tal vez todo comenzaría a mejorar…

El Seeker verde y negro posó sus ópticos en la moribunda figura de su comandante, hubiera querido ser él quien le asesinara… Ja, sonrió imperceptiblemente y giró sus pies para encarar a los dos transformers que tenía al frente. Impulse y Avalanche le miraban penetrantes, sin perder un solo movimiento de su parte. Las filosas armas de los Autobots estaban listas para prevenir cualquier sorpresivo ataque…

En la base Autobot la situación no era prometedora, al parecer los enemigos habían decidido hacer su ataque final, tratando de borrar la existencia de todo rival que se hubiese opuesto a sus mandatos. Sin remordimiento ni piedad, las tropas enemigas avanzaron según sus órdenes.

Los pocos mechas que aún permanecían atentos mantenían el fuego ocultándose entre los muros desgastados, eran una cubierta temporal, esas defensas no durarían mucho. 

Al frente se encontraba el primer oficial, quien se esforzaba por cumplir la orden de su comandante, aunque él mejor que nadie sabia que si no tenían apoyo pronto… no existiría nada por salvar, todo se perdería. Los robots refugiados se mantenían juntos, ocultos en los rincones más lejanos de ese improvisado refugio, los sparkling abrazaban a sus hermanos o familiares temerosos, el fuego se escuchaba en el exterior, acompañado de los gritos y las explosiones. La oscuridad ocultaba sus formas, pero los ópticos preocupados del grupo indefenso brillaban con ese fatalismo que envolvía la situación. Era un paraje tétrico, donde los sonidos de la muerte y los constantes rugidos que cimbraban sus paredes… Los iban matando lentamente, la agonía de sus torturas mentales bastaban para desgastar sus frondosas chispas…

Eran pocos guerreros Autobot para tantos enemigos, el terror recorría sus chispas mientras esperaban un milagro para su fracción. Las transmisiones se perdieron por completo, Kitt supuso que el puesto de comunicación había caído, ahora estaban solos en ese infierno mortal.

El francotirador avanzó algunos metros cubriéndose con las sombras de los estrechos pasillos, el enemigo había penetrado en la base, un ataque podía provenir del cualquier punto, pero eso no podía detenerlos, debían evitar que los Decepticons llegaran a donde estaban los refugiados o su misión habría sido en vano. Todo se vendría abajo.

-Comandante, adelante, aquí el primer oficial Kitt… ¿Avalanche, me copia?- Exclamó, tratando de establecer contacto por la línea directa, si Avalanche estaba cerca podría escucharlo a pesar de haber perdido la torre principal de transmisión…

… Sin embargo, para su mala suerte; la estática fue lo único que le respondió.

-¡Maldición!- Susurró frustrado, las cosas empeoraban a cada momento y no había forma de saber cuantos sobrevivientes continuaban peleando fuera. 

Tal vez no había sido buena idea esa estrategia, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, no tenía muchas opciones de cualquier manera. Había sido eso o morir de hambre sitiados en un punto sin retorno.

-Señor, aquí transfer ¿Me copia? - Se escuchó otra transmisión de respuesta.

El francotirador de inmediato replicó, al parecer sus compañeros 'continuaban' vivos.

-Transfer, reporte de ubicación y estatus- Comandó el transam detectando la firma aliada a unos cuantos metros. 

El mecha encargado de las comunicaciones avanzaba por otro pasillo, su arma se mantenía activa mientras recorría con la mirada cada ángulo, él se había separado de sus compañeros cuando los Seekers atacaron la torre de comunicación.

-Estoy en el pasillo aledaño señor, no detecto ninguna transmisión a la redonda, algo debe estar interfiriendo con los radios de corto alcance- Comentó el técnico, -Red canyon e Impulse salieron momentos antes que yo, pero debo informar que la torre cayó, estamos solos en esto… señor- Continuó el mecha aproximándose a su teniente.

Ambos Autobots se encontraron. Las señales del enemigo continuaban presentes en los alrededores.

-¿Dónde esta el comandante?- Preguntó el carro blanco con curiosidad.

-Ha salido apoyar al grupo externo, al parecer Red e Impulse no se reportaron, algo salió mal- Razonó el transam, las palabras que de su boca emanaron parecían dirigirse mas a si mismo que a su interlocutor.

-El enemigo penetró las defensas, son demasiados, más de los que hemos visto en los otros combates- Comentó el técnico con preocupación.

-Debieron movilizar a todas sus tropas. Éste no fue un ataque sorpresivo, estaban esperando que cometiéramos algún error…- Señaló el segundo al mando, consiente de que debió haber previsto algo así.

Ahora era demasiado tarde para culparse o sentirse miserable, era verdad; no podía evitar sentir esa decepción, ese golpe creado por su fracaso, muchos dependían de sus recomendaciones y ahora estos parecían haberse perdido, solo esperaba que su comandante pudiese perdonarlo por tan terrible error.

Una explosión cercana lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El deportivo negro levantó el rifle en dirección al sonido, el humo comenzó a visualizarse en el extremo del pasillo, el polvo negro acompañado del hastioso hollín se plasmó en las paredes. El escaso y puro oxígeno que circundaba por esas zonas se vio contaminado por el ataque. El sitio era un verdadero desastre: el fuego que rodeaba el punto iluminaba de manera tenebrosa los muros destruidos, los fragmentos de metal yacían en el piso, recreando sombras fantasmales a su alrededor.

Transfer observó a su teniente esperando instrucciones. El transam se mantuvo firme apuntando hacia el lugar sin moverse cuando varios ópticos carmesí aparecieron entre los fragmentos del pasillo, sus estructuras oscuras creaban la apariencia de demonios quienes parecían sedientos de energón. Aclamaban el líquido vital de sus enemigos para satisfacer la inapetecible sed de victoria, venganza y destrucción.

-Son demasiados- Susurró el técnico aterrado, por primera vez en su vida se sentía paralizado

Eran decenas de enemigos los que les rodeaban enteramente ¿Qué podían hacer contra todos? Oh, diablos ¡Demonios! No, no debía dejar que su mente le jugara malas pasadas… Él era el único apoyo con el que su primer oficial contaba en ese momento, no podía retroceder y abandonarlo.

El francotirador sintió la angustia que emanaba su compañero, sabía que Transfer era un buen elemento pero las circunstancias no ayudaban. 

–Transfer, retrocede y saca a los refugiados por el sector trasero de la base. –Después de sus palabras señaló al enemigo con su rifle- Ellos buscan acabar con los sobrevivientes. No podemos permitirlo, nuestro puesto pudo haber caído, pero no por eso dejaremos que se lleven la victoria definitiva. Si debemos morir… ¡Lo haremos peleando!- Exclamó el transam abriendo fuego, su compañero le miró estupefacto: esas eran las palabras de su comandante, la sinceridad contenida en ellas sólo indicaba cuanto implicaban para su primer oficial también. -Avalanche nos enseñó a nunca darnos por vencidos, debemos pelear y demostrar porque estamos con él- Finalizó. 

El pequeño auto blanco asintió, _'la esperanza muere al ultimo…_', el Autobot hizo un saludo cybertroniano a su oficial superior mientras retrocedía lentamente, alejándose del punto para cumplir con su misión.

A las afueras los Decepticos avanzaban, los pocos guerreros que aún luchaban caían bajo su mano lentamente. 

_El punto Autobot estaba perdido._

Avalanche por su parte, se preparaba para enfrentar al nuevo rival, el comandante autobot había presenciado ese duelo entre miembros de la misma fracción, pero ahora la realidad volvía indicándole que a pesar de todo el Seeker verde y negro era el enemigo, uno de los que estaban ahí para matar a los suyos, para extinguir lo que su trabajo trataba de salvar.

"_Lamento lo que sucedió, pero debo hacer esto"_ Pensó, enfocando al seeker 

Impulse a su lado le imitaba, aún dolía la perdida de su amigo, pero después del evento entre Decepticons no podía evitar sentir remordimiento por ellos. La manera en la que las seeker habían peleado incluso contra su mismo líder, el modo en el que este traidor Jet las había tratado lo hacía hasta cierto punto comprender el porqué de su frialdad. «Por eso no debemos permitir que ellos obtengan la victoria- Se dijo» renovando las razones para pelear.

No obstante, antes de que la nueva batalla se desatara, un mensaje breve llegó al transmisor del ferrari, la voz de su teniente irrumpió el momento mientras informaba con dificultad la situación. No había desesperación en el tono, pero las palabras eran más que suficiente. Sabía que el francotirador estaba frustrado internamente por la situación.

-_La base cayó, nuestras tropas han sido rebasadas en número, Avalanche, no podemos seguir reteniéndolos…_ –Comunicó su primer oficial.

El espadachín supo que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, sus tropas le necesitaban. Un vistazo rápido a su alférez le informó que el Impala también había captado la transmisión. Sin apoyo médico no había manera de salvar a los heridos, las pérdidas iban en aumento… todo parecía marcar el final.

"_¡No!"_ pensó el comandante Autobot _"No de esa manera, no así"_ Continuó en su mente.

Su mirada carmesí se dirigió al cielo al rugir de turbinas. Dike le imitó, distinguiendo el último grupo de Seekers que volaba con un blanco fijo.

La base enemiga desaparecería del mapa.

-Bombardeo…- Susurró el seeker.

Avalanche también entendió el sentido de la maniobra mirando a su único aliado presente. No necesitaron palabras para entenderse, el tiempo apremiaba, el comandante debía partir.

El ferrari retrocedió, tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera tarde.

"_Todas esas vidas inocentes"_ Pensó con angustia

Y por primera vez, Darkwar se percató del dolor en esos ópticos carmesí, los cuales siempre miró con temor.

-No voy a retroceder ahora- Exclamó el ferrari virando su espada, la determinación embargaba ese rostro…

… El Jet no intervendría, Avalanche podía ser el enemigo, pero como líder de un grupo comprendía lo que el Ferrari debía experimentar.

Impulse tomó el lugar de su oficial superior colocándose frente al comandante, él seria el rival del enemigo una vez más.

El Impala se abalanzo contra Dike, quien esquivó los ataques, el filo de las navajas pasaba cerca de la estructura, pero el Jet sabía como contraatacar: un disparo rozó el casco de Ingeniero, el cual de inmediato hizo fuego. Ambos mantuvieron la batalla mientras el Ferrari se alejaba. 

En su paso, varios enemigos comenzaron aparecer: Seekers y uno que otro vehículo terrestre. Aun así, el comandante no retrocedió, con movimientos ágiles se fue haciendo camino, el energon bañó las espadas nuevamente, marcando el carmesí con el croma fosforescente del líquido alguna vez vital que se iba derramando a su paso.

Jet de diversos tamaños y estilos comenzaron a rodear al ferrari, pero este se mantuvo firme, cada disparo iba dirigido a su chispa, pero la experiencia en batalla y el duro entrenamiento revelaron sus resultados. Las filosas armas volaron en diversas direcciones sin separarse de su dueño, como en el pasado cuando reposaban en manos de su dueño anterior.

Los cuerpos de los mechas enemigos caían lentamente adornando sus alrededores, él podía ser un Autobot, pero también en parte era Decepticon, uno que muy en lo profundo guardaba mucho rencor. Su hermana había caído a manos de esas sucias insignias purpúreas, por la de esos malditos rivales.

Su padre adoptivo y toda oportunidad de una vida digna, él no podía perdonarlos, no retrocedería jamás.

A lo lejos, una nueva figura apareció deteniéndose por un momento a observar lo que pasaba. Su forma blanquinegra revelaba su denominación, mientras las escenas tan solo le exponían la cruel y absurda verdad. Sus más profundos temores parecían hacerse realidad. El punto Autobot _había caído_, la batalla fue mortal y sin apoyo… los Autobots no tenían esperanzas de sobrevivir.

-Mientras el nuevo Prime da discursos y levanta estatuas…- Murmuró, su visor se enfocó en el grupo de Jets que parecían listos a disparar sobre un punto especifico. 

_Ese debía ser el lugar._

Sin dudarlo, el Porche se transformo y encendió sus motores dirigiéndose a su destino

"_Si muero será con honor y defendiendo los preceptos que Optimus defendió"_.

Kitt continuo disparando, un par de enemigos más cayeron a causa de los disparos, pero eran demasiados, sin oportunidad retrocedió un poco.

"_Por Favor, Transfer, sácalos de aquí antes de que sea tarde"_ Pensó el transam, sintiendo el impacto de un proyectil enemigo en una de sus puertas.

El terrible dolor lo derribó. No pudo evitar caer al suelo de espaldas intentando moderar los espasmosos retorcijones que se apoderaron de su estructura. Fue inevitable, era un cruel martirio el que embotaba su mente. El francotirador nunca fue consciente del desgarrante grito de agonía que escapó de su vocalizador, recorriendo los pasillos con la mortecina alarma de sufrimiento que le envolvía.

El técnico en los interiores del improvisado cuartel alcanzó a escuchar el alarido, imaginando lo peor. Sin más que hacer por el momento, excepto rogar a su dios, movió al grupo de refugiados, intentando sacarlos del lugar.

-Vamos avancen, avancen ¡Dense prisa por favor! - Repetía, mientras caminaba tratando de abrirse paso hasta llegar a las afueras de lo que alguna vez fue ese improvisado hogar.

Los mechas le siguieron, notando las formas aéreas que volaban hacia ellos.

Avalanche rebanó otro enemigo, distinguiendo las formas que intentaban escapar a lo lejos, uno de sus hombres los dirigía.

El comandante intentó avanzar, pero al parecer los Decepticons no deseban que saliera de ahí con vida…. Los Jets descendieron a una altura prudente, comenzando el bombardeo.

El grito desesperado del Ferrari fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que las bombas comenzaran a caer sobre el objetivo. El estruendoso impacto fue mortal. La superficie tembló con la furia de cada dispositivo, la explosión abarcó un área monumental. Ni siquiera se pudo apreciar el llanto de los pobres infelices que morían aplastados. El fuego, humo, polvo y energon se mezclaron en una cruenta masa de suciedad y agonía. Los restos de la base cayeron irremediablemente a los costados y al interior de la misma.

La onda de choque lanzó a los presentes en todas direcciones, impactándolos salvajemente contra las otras estructuras aledañas o simplemente haciéndolos desaparecer al interior de los remaches. 

Avalanche ignorando sus heridas se incorporó con velocidad buscando a los refugiados con la mirada. Ningún mecha se avistaba. El antiguo lugar de descanso y protección se había convertido en un polvoroso sitio desolado cubierto de ruinas y destrucción, el humo ocultaba las figuras desmembradas de un modo negativo.

-No… ¡No maldición! - Se repitió el ferrari en un potente grito, tratando de contactar al técnico con desesperación.

-No pudieron haberse desvanecido- Susurró, su notoria angustia y frustración se transmitían en su dolida mirada turbia…

… Primus que eso era una crueldad… 

La pelea continuaba al centro de la desvencijada callejuela. Darkwar e Impulse no se daba abasto mutuamente… Hasta que la rugiente explosión se llevó a cabo a pocas cuadras de su ubicación. 

Ambos rivales observaron el gran parpadeo acompañado de la catástrofe.

En el lejano espectáculo de luces, fuego y devastación, los gritos de los inocentes al ser devorados por las mordaces llamas hacían gala en los delicados sensores auditivos de ambos transformers. Una vez mas habían detenido su encuentro, no por convicción propia, si no, porque un poderoso instinto de supervivencia les embargó al sentir el holocausto tan cerca. Seguían al tanto de los movimientos del contrario, pero sus ópticos se mostraban hipnotizados en el potente crispar del fuego a lo alto. Humaderas eternas se levantaron al cielo. La ceniza suavemente comenzó a descender entre el metal desvencijado y las pocas esperanzas de vida que irremediablemente se cernieron en el mortal paraje.

Impulse sintió la necesidad de irse en ese momento. No podía dejar en el abandono a todos aquellos que aún le esperaban con "vida" en ese lugar. Oh, eso quería creer él, tenía la obsesiva necesidad de pensar que todavía existían chispas con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para continuar viviendo…

El Impala viró fugazmente sus ópticos al rostro de su enemigo, quien al descubrir la mirada del Autobot sobre su cara giró la cabeza hasta observarlo de nuevo. Los dos tenían el pendiente de abandonar el combate. Ambos tenían necesidades que atender en sus respectivos ejércitos. Darkwar sabía que sus compañeras podían estar muriendo… Mindmaster no podría con las dos para ponerlas a salvo. Entonces…

-Una tregua temporal, Autobot –Farfulló con calma.

De un salto, los transformers tomaron moderada distancia y se observaron retadores.

-Tregua temporal –Repitió Impulse sin emoción plasmada en su voz. 

El tiempo apremiaba la decisión. El Seeker asintió suavemente, se impulsó a un costado y voló a toda velocidad en dirección a los desgastados edificios donde su amigo le esperaba. El Autobot le miró marcharse e inmediatamente dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr desesperadamente rumbo a su base… O lo que quedaba de ella. 

¿Un trato con un Decepticon? 

La pelea hubiera durado mucho… No había minutos en ese lugar que no estuvieran contados y fueran valiosos. Dos guerreros desesperados podían ser capaces de todo… Y al decir '_todo'_ se trataba incluso de pelear hasta que las chispas de _ambos_ se desvanecieran completamente, cosa que no era primordial en el momento. Ayudarían mas estando con vida, aunque la desesperanza para el Autobot era desgarradora.

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Seekers

**00- ****Navajas de aire**** -00**

_Seekers_

**Capitulo VIII**

Cuando el final está cerca todos podemos sentirlo…

Jazz observo la devastación a su alrededor, la última explosión lo había obligado a retroceder, buscando refugio cerca del punto establecido. El humo, los gritos y el calor de las llamas hacían presa de su ser, una escena tan similar a la vivida en el reciente ataque a ciudad Autobot… como si esa maldición le siguiese adonde fuera. Era la cruda realidad de la guerra, el destino que firmaron al decidirse a pelear. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser un hecho cruel y martirizante. Muchos amigos suyos perecieron en situaciones similares. La mayoría de aquellos que fueron más que simples camaradas, familia, la razón para continuar ¿Cómo podía el mundo ser tan cruel e injusto?, ¿Cómo podía Primus castigar tan crudamente a aquellos que trataban de defender la justicia?

Al otro lado, su fracción se regocijaba con el levantamiento de un nuevo líder, cuando en ese sitio de holocausto las muertes continuaban su burlesco conteo de aumento. Los inocentes pagaban por esos pecados, por los errores. Y los guerreros sacrificaban sus chispas por una esperanza perdida.

El saboteador había vivido mucho, tal vez demasiado para su gusto, la familiaridad de las escenas lo hacía enfermar. A lo lejos, más explosiones acompañaban sus pensamientos, cual coro mortal que recorría la tierra como el mismo Apocalipsis.

Por un momento, deseó haberse marchado de esa realidad. No estar presente en ese universo lleno de violencia y odio. Caía un tirano, pero siempre llegaba otro. No habría paz para esa raza condenada. Jamás encontrarían el descanso, no si continuaban peleando así; de ese modo.

Sus pasos lentos y acompasados fueron rotos por las pisadas apresuradas de otro transformer, un joven mecha quien parecía ignorar sus alrededores tratando de llegar al lugar recientemente bombardeado. Sus manos sujetaban firmes su arma, pero el dorado de esos ópticos alguna vez alegres e inocentes sólo reflejaban el dolor y la desesperación.

Una presurosa ráfaga azulada pasó fugazmente a su camino, cubriendo su paso… el chico simplemente le había ignorado.

El joven guerrero que vestía el símbolo Autobot, al parecer llevaba la misma dirección, ambos se dirigían a ese punto sin regreso.

_No importa la edad, o creencia, todos terminarían siguiendo el sendero_

El porche caminó acelerando el paso para seguir al otro mecha, quien se detuvo cerca del lugar de la explosión. De manera descuidada el otro Autobot avanzó gritando diversas denominaciones, probablemente sus amigos o conocidos. Una escena tan terrible que la chispa del viejo oficial se contrajo con dolor.

Su fracción había perdido, esto era el resultado de su fracaso, el resultado de una mala decisión.

Rodimus Prime los había abandonado.

-Chico- Susurró el carro blanco.

Impulse se detuvo al oír la voz, su mano apretó el arma virándola en su dirección, el odio recorrió esos ópticos dorados, creándole una surrealista imagen de apatía y peligrosidad. Sin embargo, la información del mecha presente resaltó de su base de datos: Uno de los oficiales cercanos al grupo de Prime ¡Al fin la ayuda había arribado!

-¡Oficial Jazz!- Exclamó con devoción, por un momento la esperanza regresaba con la luz de la inocencia a una chispa agobiada.

Kitt estaba atrapado. Los restos de la estructura cubrían la mitad de su forma…

Las llamas se avistaban muy cerca, el herido transformer podía sentirlas rozándole la piel, pero no podía escapar… No era capaz de salir por su propia cuenta. Al parecer el destino no deseaba que siguiera entre los vivos.

Arrugó el rostro en una mueca obvia de profundo dolor, su puerta perforada continuaba punzando, ardiendo, le rogaba a gritos internos que no se moviera, que dejara la insistencia por querer salir de ahí. Sin embargo, ningún mal era comparado a lo que el resto de su figura marcaba. El energon lentamente comenzó a bañar su apaleada y caída forma… A su espalda, la base que había intentado defender estaba acabada.

"_No existe manera de que alguien haya sobrevivido a eso"_ Pensó con resignación, sintiendo el peso del infame fracaso en su chispa.

Una serie de sonidos le alertaron.

Alguien estaba cerca ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Con dificultad extendió el brazo que no estaba atrapado entre las rocas e intentó alcanzar su rifle, el arma se presumía airosa y vacilante frente a él, pero por mas que la atontada mano recorría el empolvado camino, la idea fue descartada sin resultado. Estaba demasiado lejos… Muy lejos. Primus, que no tenía fueras para moverse sin terminar mas cansado de lo habitual…

Las pisadas cesaron. Una figura oculta entre el humo le observó, si, solamente había un par de ópticos carmesí enfocando su figura. ¿Enemigo o qué? Por un momento el francotirador pensó que se trataba del enemigo. Claro, el Decepticon debía estar disfrutando de su dolor. "_El transformer seguidor del mal le miraba con morbo porque adoraba presenciar el sufrimiento ajeno_" Esa no era la manera de morir de un guerrero, ese no era el modo.

Y antes de que Kilt bajara la cabeza con notorio desgano, el humo se disipó levemente revelando las grandes espadas conectadas a la espalda de su dueño. Aquél que le observaba con su ser cubierto de liquido fosforescente, vital energon.

¿Era suyo?, ¿Acaso era algo mortal? Las preguntas invadieron los pensamientos del delirante francotirador. A pesar de conocer su propio destino no deseaba que su comandante pereciera del mismo modo en ese lugar.

_No. Él merecía algo diferente, algo mejor, peleó con todo el poder de su chispa por sus ideales, no podía marcharse en ese desolado campo. Él no… _

El transam hizo un último esfuerzo por levantarse. Sus manos temblorosas se apoyaron en la húmeda superficie que tenía debajo, pero todo esfuerzo acumulado no dio resultado, como la máquina dañada que era, los servos de sus muñecas rechinaron dolorosamente y su cansado cuerpo volvió a derrumbarse, levantado una fina capa de humo, ceniza y polvo al impacto contra el suelo. Siempre tuvo conciencia de que todo lo que hiciera por salir con vida de esa tumba sería en vano. Probablemente moriría sin remedio alguno, como el resto de los refugiados a quienes debió salvar.

Avalanche caminó hacia su subordinado con urgencia, su expresión era difícil de leer tras el visor que adornaba su rostro. Oh, el visor, Kitt batallosamente enfocó el rostro cubierto de su superior ¿Por qué vestir esa máscara?, ¿Acaso era la vergüenza de esa derrota, de esa masacre la cual presenciaron?

-Kitt- Susurró dolidamente el comandante agachándose a su lado.

No había rastro del enemigo a su alrededor, al parecer el trabajo de genocidio había terminado.

El francotirador acumuló energía en sus centros de mando y retiró cansinamente el visor de su rostro: deseaba ver los ópticos de su comandante de la manera correcta antes de morir.

-Fallé… señor- Replicó el deportivo negro con vergüenza, sintiendo la fuerza de su vocalizador flaquear.

Perdiendo las últimas energías que le acompañaban, su rostro descendió inconscientemente al frente. Supo que moriría pronto. Sintió la superficie dura bajo su forma, mientras la tibieza de su propio energon le envolvía. Al menos el dolor se iba lentamente, como si la matriz le invitara reluciente a que abandonara ese mundo de sufrimiento…

-¡Maldición teniente! Quédese conmigo- Se escuchó la expresión del espadachín, quien de inmediato comenzó a retirar los escombros.

La verdad era que, ambos estaban cansados de tanta injusticia «agobiados» Sabían que el final estaba cerca, pero también tenían en cuenta que debían seguir adelante hasta el ultimo momento, en el que sus chispas se extinguieran en paz.

-No fallaste Kilt…- Agregó el ferrari angustiado, tratando de hacer platica para mantener alerta al otro oficial- Hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos- Confirmó con dolor mientras proseguía.

Con sus armas cortó la superficie que aprisionaba al transam. Fue cuidadoso, sabía de las extremidades que colgaban de la espalda de su subordinado y no quería dañarlo. Sin embargo, un gesto sombrío y depresivo inundó su rostro al revelar el daño en el muchacho… Debían tener esperanza: Era vistoso pero reparable.

-Debemos salir de aquí- Murmuró.

Sus manos se agacharon y cargó suavemente al caído. Un delirante gesto de dolor invadió el rostro del transam. No se molestó en ocultarlo, no le importaba más el resultado. La puerta izquierda que anteriormente había sido herida, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo cuando el resto de su figura se elevó. No pudo evitarlo nuevamente, un gemido lastimero escapó de sus labios y sus manos sueltas en los hombros de su comandante se empuñaron con debilidad.

Avalanche suspiró… ¿Por qué Primus era tan cruel?. ¿Por qué?

El teniente recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su superior y perdió el conocimiento por unos instantes a causa del agonizante dolor que atravesó su estructura dañada. Las punzadas de descargas eléctricas le atenazaban los circuitos y sobrecargaban su procesador con molestas señales de alertas.

-Debemos apresurarnos, tal vez haya sobrevivido alguien más.

El comandante avanzó atravesando ese horrible lugar. La destrucción, las llamas y los cuerpos adornaban los alrededores creando ese ambiente lúgubre y tenebroso. El chispeante fuego continuaba consumiendo algunas derrumbadas estructuras… la esperanza de encontrar otra chispa con vida parecía imposible, el táctico sobrevivió debido a su posición y a la _suerte_ que le acompañaba, nada más.

-Vamos, amigo, resiste. Sé que puedes hacerlo, Kitt- Repitió el ferrari identificando otras dos figuras más entre el humo.

En su posición no podría defenderse, pero una marca de alivio recorrió su forma cuando vio esa forma tan familiar acercarse con velocidad.

-¡Comandante!- Oyó la expresiva voz del alferez…

… De ese Impala, el mismo que había peleado animosamente a su lado por vorns. Y al lado del chico, otro mecha, uno que jamás imaginó ver en ese punto, le saludó con calma.

-Jazz- La denominación se hizo presente, pero le fue imposible dar un saludo, sus manos continuaban ocupadas sosteniendo la forma de su teniente caído.

Impulse de inmediato identificó al transam corriendo a su lado, ese podía no ser el protocolo, pero en esas situaciones no importaban formalismos.

-¡Kitt!- Gritó el Impala, notando el energon bañar a su comandante.

-Salgamos de este punto, hay una ruinas atrás que pueden sernos útiles- Confirmo el porche obteniendo la afirmación del ferrari.

El grupo se retiró, dejando atrás el imperioso dominio de la muerte, que era lo único que quedaba en los devastados caminos.

La oficina principal había recibido la ultima transmisión, pero la ignoraron debido a un discurso planeado por el nuevo líder, aquél que sustituyó a Prime, un ser que no ganó el título con honor.

Las noticias jamás llegaron a ellos, no tenían manera de saber que habían sido abandonados.

Toda una unidad, todo un grupo de sobrevivientes, un punto clave. Todo perdido por un evento político.

Avalanche escuchó cada palabra mientras observaba los muros pensativo, Impulse trabajaba apresurado tratando de estabilizar a su amigo. El porche afortunadamente sabía algo de reparaciones de campo, por lo que lo auxilió al Impala en la reconstrucción y estabilización del francotirador.

-Así que Optimus ha caído…- Susurró el Ferrari sin moverse.

Optimus Prime, el líder al que había seguido paso a paso, aquel que le dio un nuevo significado a su vida, un nuevo sentido… Ahora estaba muerto. Ambos habían hablado antes de marcharse a ese lugar. Prime prometió apoyo, pero su muerte solo trajo consigo el olvido de todos los que en él confiaron. No había sido su culpa después de todo, lo que ocurrió fue a causa del mal movimiento de ese otro vehículo: Hot Rod.

-Él fue quien causó su muerte. Y no conforme con eso, robó su posición y nos abandonó- susurró para si.

¿Cómo expresar lo que estaba sintiendo?, ¿Cómo poner en palabras la situación?.

Traición, enojo, odio ira, eran solo algunos de los sentimientos que recorrían su chispa, pero él no podía, no quería creerlo. Aún así comprendía que Jazz jamás mentiría «el ultimo de esa estirpe de honorables guerreros, el único que se atrevió a venir-Prosiguió decepcionado»

Tantas ilusiones destrozadas en una simple misión.

Ahora no había manera de reaccionar, el futuro estaba nublado, sin apoyo de ningún tipo, atrapados en medio de la batalla, destinados a seguir los pasos de sus predecesores en _T-D_.

No había manera de reparar el daño, nadie iría para apoyar. Estaban completamente solos, enfrentando ese destino incierto, lleno de oscuridad y desesperación.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las turbinas que continuaban recorriendo el lugar. Los Autobots observaron las siluetas atravesar los aires buscando sobrevivientes a los alrededores.

-No se detendrán hasta que no quede nadie con vida- Comentó el Porche, él había visto eso en otras ciudades tiempo atrás.

Por un momento, Impulse se preguntó si saldrían de ese lugar.

-Cuando peleábamos por defender la torre, la esperanza continuaba en nuestras chispas, Red canyon y yo huimos, pero al escuchar su frase derrotista yo negué, creyendo en que la ayuda llegaría pronto, esperando algo más, creyendo en Prime, confiando en que teníamos razón… -Musitó el joven Impala

.Las palabras llegaron a la chispa del porche.

-Yo también quería creer que era así, y así es- Replicó sacando su arma mientras observaba hacia la puerta semidestruida.

Avalanche lo había escuchado también, ambos mechas se prepararon, la batalla aún no había terminado.

Un golpe derribo la puerta. Tres guerreros Decepticons terrestres entraron, encontrándose con los dos Autobots. Sus ópticos rojizos se alumbraban deseosos de mas muerte y destrucción…

… A las afueras, la presencia de otros se hizo visible, el lugar estaba rodeado.

Impulse suspiró agobiado. Sus compañeros peleaban. Kitt como pudo, tomo impulso con sus manos y se recargó dolorosamente en el muro recogiendo su rifle, el mismo que el impala le llevó.

-Debemos hacer algo- Sugirió el transam, apoyando su forma en la pared con mucha dificultad. Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza.

Otros enemigos entraron por los ventanales, pero cayeron muertos gracias a los disparos del francotirador. Estaba herido, sin embargo, su presteza con el rifle seguía siendo la misma.

-Ve con ellos- Ordenó el deportivo negro, impulse dolido solo asintió.

Esa seria su ultima batalla de verdad.

Ese ciclo se marcó la caída del último puesto Autobot en la zona _T-D_, no hubo noticias acerca de los que ahí pelearon, nadie supo si alguien sobrevivió.

Esa batalla tachó el final de esa supuesta invasión, con el ascenso de un nuevo líder decepticon.

Darkwar y Mindmaster esperaron pacientes a que el reciente disturbio de euforia y desorganización se minimizara un poco. No podían llegar con ambas fembots heridas al cuartel militar y explicar inocentemente que su prioridad había cambiado de un momento a otro, dejando a sus compañeras como primordial objetivo. Shadowbird se miraba mal, no respondía y sus ópticos parpadeaban en un vano intento por recuperar la conciencia, sin embargo, su cuerpo continuaba inerte en las fuertes manos de su líder de equipo… Y qué decir de Vengala, la pobre robot se mantenía con vida gracias a los torpes intentos del jet púrpura por mantenerla estable. Por lo menos intentó hacer algo por ella.

La improvisada base Decepticon pululaba de actividad. Los soldados que fueron mandados al frente enemigo iban regresando esporádicamente con diversas historias que contar, sus ópticos se iluminaban asombrados y en sus manos, los abundantes rifles con ballestas metálicas brillaban por el energon que todavía emanaba de ellos. No se podía andar con libertad en los patios o pasillos sin chocar por error con algún alebrestado robot que aún sentía los estragos de la guerra en su interior… Todo era un caos, un horripilante desastre tempestuoso que no tenía pies ni cabeza.

-Lo dejaste ir – Masculló Mindmaster con creciente desaprobación en su voz.

El Seeker verde y negro miró a su compañero y aferró bien el cuerpo de Shadowbird en sus brazos, la Seeker pesaba y comenzaba a resbalarse.

-Tenía otras prioridades. No creo que el Autobot continúe vivo de todas maneras –Respondió fingiendo indiferencia.

Ambos transformers salieron de las sombras que cubrían el extenso campo de entrenamiento y se dirigieron a toda prisa a los cuarteles centrales. Su siguiente parada era el cuarto de reparación.

-¿El "gran líder de equipo" abandonando una _batalla_? –Se mofó el Jet púrpura, siguiendo ávidamente los pasos del otro Seeker, Vengala también pesaba a morir…

-Oye, viejo, sé que me admiras pero debo descansar de vez en cuando. Ser excelente es agotador… -Rió Darkwar deteniéndose frente a la puerta indicada. Sus facciones se tornaron serias nuevamente y bajó la vista hasta el rostro inactivo de su compañera- Esperemos aún tengan remedio…

Mindmaster compartía la repentina preocupación de su mejor amigo. No quería que las fembots murieran. Eran tediosas e insoportables, raras y de vez en vez parecían fenómenos en cuerpos de chicas, pero no dejaban de ser aquellas que se habían postulado para compartir el resto de su existencia en su pequeño y antisocial grupo aéreo. Como que sentía algo por ellas ¿Hermandad? Si, le pesaba interiormente admitirlo pero sentía un apego por ellos tres. Sin embargo, sus facciones ante las palabras de su compañero se retransformaron en una mueca lacónica y burlesca. Era bueno para ocultar sus emociones después de todo.

-Lo tendrán, son como esos molestos virus que por más reformateadas internas se hacen…. Nunca desaparecen –Murmuró indiferente.

Dike asintió acostumbrado a los burdos comentarios de su compañero y se introdujo silenciosamente en el atiborrado consultorio de reparaciones mecánicas. El otro transformer no dudó en seguirlo.

-Y no te admiro –añadió con sorna, elevando la voz para asegurar que su amigo le escuchara.

Doce horas transcurrieron. Horas largas e insensatas. La ciudad se cubrió de un manto silencioso que podía ser roto por el simple caminar de un cuidadoso transformer desprotegido. Los Decepticons auscultaron cada sucio recoveco de la enorme y abandonada zona de pelea, estableciendo un amplio perímetro de vigilancia y observación: "Ningún Autobot debe sobrevivir", fueron las órdenes precisas y carentes de rodeos. Nada ni nadie que no poseyera una insignia púrpura debía salir o adentrarse en ese fétido y perturbado cementerio, porque en eso se había convertido.

La temporal base militar estaba adentrándose en horas de descanso. Algunos aún celebraban la insulsa victoria y se negaban rotundamente a recargar, permaneciendo de pie en el patio con fríos cubos de sencillo energon en sus manos. Era una zona de guerra y el alto grado estaba remanentemente prohibido.

Aunque ellos habían ganado. Y esa simple oración servía de suculento incentivo para emborrachar los orgullosos circuitos de los 'aforturnados' transformers.

Sin embargo, no todos eran capaces de saborear el gozo y la tranquilidad de la misma manera.

Pasos frenéticos irrumpieron la mediana armonía que cobijaba los dormitorios aéreos. Alguien corría como loco esparciendo desesperadas noticias en los cansados cybertronianos voladores. Los tranquilos audios de los Seekers escucharon los primeros gritos horrorizados de alarma en las afueras de su cuartel personal. Darkwar, quien permanecía boca abajo en su cama de recarga, levantó perezosamente sus manos y cubrió sus oídos con ensimismamiento, intentando ignorar arduamente los desaforados aullidos del saboteador de la tranquilidad. Mindmaster sin embargo, hizo un gesto malicioso entre sueños y continuó con su atractiva regresión de destrucción en la ciudad, él no despertaba aunque Cybertron estuviera a punto de explotar.

Las Seekers femeninas inmediatamente activaron sus ópticos al no poder conciliar el pasivo momento de 'relajación' que estaban teniendo.

-¿Qué está diciendo? –Susurró Vengala.

Habían sido reparadas con avidez y aunque aun tuvieran estragos de batalla en sus magullados cuerpos, las corrieron del horripilante hospital, mandándolas a descansar en sus propios cuarteles personales. El equipo no tuvo más opción que acceder y reunirse nuevamente en su sitio de descanso. Ninguno tenía humor o energía para dar mas vueltas nocturnas en ese intento de celebración. Los cuatro se sentían realmente exhaustos.

_Megatron había caído…_

Las dos guerreras inmediatamente se incorporaron en sus respectivas camas de recarga y se observaron totalmente sorprendidas. Esa noticia no se escuchaba todos los ciclos… Vengala viró el rostro para observar a sus compañeros dormidos y notó la creciente molestia en la postura de su líder de equipo: Se avistaba despierto, pero como se negaba a escuchar lo que el "_loco_" decía en las afueras, la perorata de infalibles palabras no había llegado a sus audios con precisión.

_Megatron estaba muerto. Un desconocido tenía ahora el poder…_

-Debe estar bromeando… -Escucharon el murmullo provenir de la espesa oscuridad.

Darkwar se dio por vencido y abandonó los deseos de descansar cuando el grito inundó finamente su audio. Las fembots le miraron intrigadas y preocupadas. El líder de equipo se sentó pesadamente en su cama y agudizó sus sensores auditivos. El silencio fue roto por alguno que otro desvariante balbuceo de su compañero dormido… Y los constantes gritos del mismo transformer en las afueras.

-No creo que sea una broma –Finalizó Shadowbird con voz monótona, poniéndose de pie después de sus compañeros.

Por primera vez en toda su estadía en _TD_ su rostro revelaba las verdaderas emociones que corrían en su interior. Sus ópticos incineraban notoriamente a todo aquél que se interpusiera en su campo visual y sus gestos planos y ácidos presumían el enorme enojo que acaparaba su procesador. Lo habían despertado bruscamente y el proceso de recarga se interrumpió sin remedio. Él odiaba, detestaba con toda su chispa ser incordiado en esos escasos momentos de letargo y adorada quietud. Simplemente no podía procesar con claridad cuál era el motivo tan importante que incentivó a sus compañeros a sacudirlo hasta el hartazgo buscando una respuesta coherente de su vocalizador. Aparentemente Darkwar había disfrutado otorgándole el insano permiso a Vengala de traerlo nuevamente al mundo de los mechas activos, lo descubrió cuando captó la burlesca y fingida sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo…

…Ya se vengaría algún ciclo.

-Y me trajeron aquí porqué… -Preguntó ásperamente, sus brazos estaban cruzados frente a su cabina y miraba fijamente el enorme monitor del patio de entrenamiento.

Vengala iba a responder animosamente la pregunta de su compañero pero fue interrumpida por el hosco sonido de la gruesa proyección que se cernió frente a las decenas de cansados Decepticons. La Seeker aún se sentía atontada por la reciente batalla, pero en su interior la chispa que daba vida a su cuerpo pulsaba con fuerza, feliz, contenta de continuar en ese plano terrenal y no en la solidaria matriz. Miraba a sus compañeros de equipo con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, Primus, nunca antes los había admirado tanto como en ese momento. A ellos les debía su vida, su presencia y el resto de su existencia.

Los avanzados cañones de proyección explicaron arduamente las recientes noticias que estaban movilizando y opacando llanamente a ambos ejércitos. Los dos poderosos líderes habían caído inevitablemente. El ataque a ciudad Autobot no tuvo los efectos que esperaban y las bajas fueron dolorosas, perdiendo inminentemente al poderoso lord Megatron y su élite de Seekers. "Oh… ¿Todo su triunfal legado estaba perdido?" No faltó la flamante pregunta en el procesador de alguno que otro volador.

La información tenía la mala costumbre de llegar distorsionada y acomodada a los audio receptores de cada Decepticon que no estaba completamente enterado de las nuevas noticias, por lo que la duda agolpó cual antuvión inevitable en la mente de los guerreros desconfiados. Es que Megatron y su élite no podía caer así como así… El (ex) líder de los Decepticons era un ser fuerte, poderoso, sus aires de gloria y presunción incentivaban a cualquier mecanoide a pelear hasta el mismo final. No podía estar muerto.

¿Quién era aquél que ahora se ufanaba de estar en su puesto?

El nombre del nuevo gobernante no pintó en la pantalla. Dieron explicaciones de cosas sin sentido, alabaron al actual y desconocido líder… mostraron imágenes de los estragos de la ceremonia decepticon…

Gran error…

Los Seekers miraron impresionados la muerte de su comandante aéreo en la proyección. Algún inesperado espectador captaba las inhóspitas escenas en video. Todo, desde los reclamos de Starscream por no obtener la precisión que deseaba, hasta el arribo improvisado del tipo morado que apuntó su arma mortal en contra del Seeker escarlata. ¿Los creían tontos o qué? Era obvio que el tipo que asesinó al jet plateado reclamaría el trono en la armada ¿Era digno de poseer el puesto? No era una mentira mencionar que los pocos voladores que quedaban en esa plaza se sintieron ofuscados al repasar mentalmente una y otra vez la escena en la que su comandante fue desintegrado. El tipo era bocón, prepotente y traicionero ¿Pero qué Seeker no se jactaba de ser el mejor alguna que otra vez?

La pregunta no se iba, permanecía ponderosa en las mentes de todos _¿Quién era el maldito líder ahora?_

En la explanada, debajo de la pantalla de proyección, un robot ascendió a intentar controlar el marmullo que comenzó a acrecentarse en las tropas. Los diversos tipos de rojo que adornaban los ópticos Decepticons se clavaron rápidamente en la estructura del inexperto y nuevo comandante de zona.

-El video no miente, soldados… Nuestro líder y comandante aéreo han caído…

… El _interesante_ discurso siguió su estremecedor recorrido, atosigando el asqueo general. Los voladores no se miraban muy conformes con lo que sus ojos habían observado. Si el tipo que asesinó de esa manera al comandante era ahora su líder, las cosas no se verían bien para nadie a partir de esos momentos. Todo estaba cambiando catastróficamente.

-… Los altos mandos están contentos con la noticia que hoy escapó de esta zona de batalla. La ciudad se postró en manos Decepticon y ninguna escoria Autobot logró sobrevivir…

Mindmaster sonrió lascivamente y apretó los brazos contra su cabina al tenerlos cruzados ¿Cómo estaban tan seguros de que _nadie_ había sobrevivido? Sus sistemas de rastreo eran una reverenda porquería si verdaderamente pensaban eso. En realidad, de un tiempo en adelante, el Seeker púrpura comenzó a notar que todo era una vil y aborrecible pérdida de espacio temporal en esa armada.

-… Por lo que él vendrá a presentarse ante nosotros, su nueva armada Decepticon. Estará aquí al próximo ciclo…-Agregó patéticamente esperanzado el oficial que hablaba- Es todo, soldados, vuelvan a sus dormitorios. En seis horas serán llamados nuevamente a formación… -Finalizó bajando de la tarima.

Las tropas se desplegaron y cada quien siguió su confundido camino.

"_-… Por lo que él vendrá a presentarse ante nosotros, su nueva armada Decepticon"_

-_Él_ no puede ser nuestro nuevo líder –Protestó Vengala afligida. Las palabras del oficial martilleaban su cabeza con austera insistencia.

Las luces del dormitorio permanecían encendidas y cada Seeker miraba al centro del pequeño cuarto desde su respectiva cama de recarga. Mindmaster aún permanecía de mal humor, aunque su personalidad ya luchaba por esconder su verdadero sentir.

Darkwar suspiró e inclinó la cabeza mirando el techo del lugar. Sus malas tendencias a ser sugestivo y alarmista le indicaban que nada saldría bien de ese nuevo cambio. El video que proyectaron en el patio de entrenamiento no dictaba señales positivas: la guerra, la muerte del comandante aéreo y sobre todo, del líder del basto ejercito decepticon… únicamente acrecentaban la intrigante necesidad de conocer más al respecto, de _saber_ más… No podían aceptarlo con tanta facilidad, el nuevo líder Si que tenía cosas por explicar, mucho que…

Las lámparas del techo se apagaron sin aviso, sacándolo de sus acostumbrados y hondos pensamientos.

Tres pares de ópticos se dirigieron a la zona donde el interruptor estaba instalado, y entre gruesas sombras borrascosas localizaron la delgada figura de Mindmaster regresando a su cama de recarga sin ninguna intención de dar explicaciones. Sus ópticos lucían somnolientos a pesar de que luchaba por disfrazar su estado.

-Bien… -Murmuró Darkwar apesadumbrado- Al siguiente ciclo obtendremos respuestas… -Concluyó la conversación, si es que tenía el honor de nombrársele de esa manera a las escasas oraciones que emitieron.

El silencio nuevamente hizo gala en los alrededores, dejando a cada mecha iniciar su proceso de recarga.

-_Mataré_ al que intente despertarme nuevamente… -Escucharon el gruñido del Seeker púrpura, seguido de un sonoro y reverberarte sonido de acumulación de energía en sus rifles.

Vengala rió bajamente. Shadowbird suspiró molesta y Darkwar ignoró la amenaza de su compañero, reacomodándose en su antigua posición, esperando encontrar esas horas de sueño robadas…

_**Continuará…Para ver escenas de o conocer a los personajes solo visita las galerías de Dantasia o Arken elf en el homepage del respectivo autor. GRACIAS.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Seekers XIX

**00- ****Navajas de aire**** -00**

_Seekers_

**Capitulo IX**

_Mindmaster…»_

¿Quién nos puede entender?, por un momento lo único que deseaba era dormir tranquilamente disfrutando de un merecido tiempo de recarga y al siguiente, una idea comenzó a cazar esos complejos pensamientos que ahogaban mi procesador…

Si, sucedía a menudo, y es cuando detestaba esa _leve_ sensibilidad que, en parte, no me hacía un completo decepticon. Compartía el _mismo maldito defecto_ que mi creadora… Aunque ella ya no estaba, y yo había logrado probar mi valía ante los míos…

Suspiré enfadado y viré un poco mi cuerpo relajando mis alas. Mis compañeros de unidad finalmente estaban descansando. Resultaba irónico pensar que finalmente se trataba de mi, aquél que peleó por que lo dejaran recargar y al último se quedó despierto, mirando fijamente el techo. No podía conciliar esas escasa horas de sueño o regresión. ¡Pero es que ese infame pensamiento que no me dejaba en paz! Si, _ese asunto_ que no podía revelarles cuando estaban activos, lo que siempre me esforzaba por ocultar…

…Probablemente afuera de esas paredes hubiera otros mechas, pensativos al igual que yo, esperando, decidiendo las acciones para su futuro. Sin embargo, no con la misma carga y confesión que guardaba en mi interior. Lo único que se compartía en esa pocilga era el temor a lo incierto, al futuro que no conocíamos… Todos sacando conclusiones, ¿quién no lo haría después de las verdades reveladas en esos escenarios?

_Megatron cayó_

La idea era tan irreal… parecía una completa mentira. Sabíamos que las imágenes no habían mentido, pero aun así, algo se negaba a aceptar esa burlesca demostración. Todo fue anticipado, la escena en la que el comandante aéreo fue brutalmente asesinado no dejaba de rondar mi procesador, eso y algo más…

Molesto nuevamente por mis ideas, volví a intentar reacomodarme en mi plataforma de recarga sin resultado alguno. ¡Me habían hecho perder todo rastro de somnolencia! Refunfuñé levemente y apreté los puños desesperado. Mi malestar Quería culpar a la llegada de ese nuevo líder, a esas acciones injustificadas… pero la verdad no se podía ocultar.

-_Kitt…-_ El nombre sonaba tan ajeno en mi vocalizador. Poco natural, pero al mismo tiempo es lo que mi chispa preguntaba, aguardaba por conocer.

-_No hubo sobreviviente alguno_- Repetí bajamente con sencillez, tratando de asimilar el enunciado.

Había momentos en los que ni yo mismo podía entenderme. Diablos, debería ser feliz por lo que sucedió, debería sentirme tranquilo de que el secreto ya no estaría presente en mi chispa… Debí alegrarme de esa repentina victoria en TD ¡pero con un maldito demonio!, ¡No podía hacerlo! La felicidad continuaba muy lejana para mí, totalmente extraña y fugitiva…. Mi chispa lo negaba, algo en mi procesador me continuaba molestando.

-_Soy un Seeker Decepticon, un guerrero enemigo, yo no tengo nada que ver con esa basura Autobot_- Repetí, continuaba mintiéndome

-_¡Ja! palabras sin sentido, mas mentiras para ti_- Escuché una vocecilla en mi procesador.

Algunos pensaban que soy un loco, un esquizofrénico paranoico… Pero la verdad era que la carga se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

Cerré mis ópticos «Ojos tan similares a los suyos», no podía evitar observarlo ahí, como lo hacía tiempo atrás cuando éramos chispas recién creadas, cuando él salía de esa casa para correr con las manos extendidas. Irónico y deprimente, jamás supo yo estaba ahí, tan cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

Yo reía para mis adentros creyendo que era una locura, que eso no era normal. Sonreí irónicamente. Aunque al mismo tiempo deseaba conocerle. Si, se convirtió en un tipo de obsesión, una simple mirada se transformó en una forma de vida, uniéndonos más de lo que hubiésemos deseado.

-_Se feliz Mindmaster, eres libre, y por primera vez estás realmente solo en este mundo cruel_- Me dije. No había manera de expresar ese sentir.

-No estoy solo –repliqué contradiciéndome, hablando conmigo mismo en un tono moderado, procurando no alertar a mis compañeros- Dike y esas femmes están aquí también, ya son parte de mi vida… Me guste o no. –Suspiré- Es un buen argumento a mi favor- Finalicé. Aún así no podía estar en paz.

Los pensamientos he ideas continuaron por otro rato, llamando la atención de mi líder, mi amigo. Su mirada carmesí descubierta me observaba. Sabía que estaba indeciso sobre hablarme o no, el pobre no tenía idea de cuál iba a ser mi reacción. La ultima vez – me atreví a admitir- fue un esplendoroso desastre. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano él, ellos, debían conocer la realidad.

-Darkwar- Exclamé.

Sabía que podía ser peligroso. Tal vez estaría condenándome, pero el tiempo parecía marchar rápido… pronto nuestro destino sería incierto. Sin líder o comandante aéreo, los Seekers andábamos a la deriva en ese momento. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad?

Dike se incorporó encaminándose a mi plataforma de recarga. Miré su imponente figura detenerse frente a mi, pocas veces había puesto atención en lo que esa batalla había causado en nosotros y en cómo nos había afectado, pero al observar la seriedad en esos ópticos rojizos, pude percatarme de la madurez aprendida en batalla. Mi amigo ya no era aquel despreocupado e irresponsable Seeker compañero de cuarto, No, ahora era un líder creado para dirigir y mandar.

Diablos, ya no podía huir, no tenía cómo escapar. Algo en mi se sentía un poco intimidado aunque me doliera admitirlo. Oh, pero me había decidido también, finalmente… Hablaría.

A sus espaldas, mis otras compañeras despertaron. Ambas observaban desde sus posiciones sin moverse, relajadas, tranquilas, creo que por una sola vez habían decidido otorgarnos algo de espacio.

-_Será más difícil decirlo con ellas activas_- Escuché en mi procesador, pero la decisión ya se había tomado, no podía huir más.

Y aún me preguntaba si mi hermano continuaba allá afuera, con vida. Sabía que él era competente, que su comandante y amigos lo eran… Realmente no quería creer que estaba muerto, no podía creerlo.

-¿Sucede algo, Mind? – Me interrumpió su ligera exclamación, Dike finalmente parecía haberse aventado a retomar el estilo que siempre manejábamos.

Era el momento preciso para actuar.

-Amigo- Susurré atrayendo de lleno su atención, tenía mucho tiempo que dejamos de hablarnos con tanta informalidad. -Hay algo que debes conocer, algo que todos deben conocer- Comencé, sintiéndome nuevamente como un confundido sparkling, mi procesador gritaba que no lo hiciera, que era una locura… que evitara decir la verdad. Me exigía que inventara más mentiras.

Pero ya no quería hacerlo. «La verdad». Tenía que decir _la verdad_, no debía esperar más.

Darkwar me observó intrigado, pero me dio ago de tiempo para pensar. No me presionaba ni tampoco ellas, sabían que lo que estaba a punto de confesar era más importante de lo que yo mismo podía aceptar.

-Mi creadora… Ella…yo- Balbuceé, haciendo confusos ademanes con las manos.

¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil?, No es como si fuera a ser el fin del mundo… «_No, Pero podría ser el Fin de __**Tu**__ mundo- Me recalqué frustrado- Deja de discutir contigo MM, no debes evadirlo más…_»

Tomé aire…

-Mi hermano era uno de los Autobots que combatían bajo el mando del comandante Avalanche. Aquél a quien enfrentaste la otra vez- Resumí finalmente, con un toque de resignación- Él era el primer oficial del grupo…_ Un Autobot_- Continué sin levantar mi mirada, no sabía que esperar si los miraba.

El temor estaba ahí haciendo de las suyas, pero por otro lado podía sentir un poco de paz. La verdad había sido revelada, aunque aún así no podía evitar preocuparme, no sabía qué sucedería… qué es lo que pensarían. No tenía ni una mísera pista de cómo reaccionarían. Dike odiaba a los Autobots, al igual que Vengala y Shadowbird, pero eran parte de mí.

No escuché nada, por un momento el silencio fue todo lo que recubrió nuestros improvisados cuarteles. La tensión obviamente creció.

Sin querer seguir pensando en más males, levemente mis ópticos, esperando los gritos, las maldiciones o el regaño… Pero no vino, no había respuesta alguna o reacción.

El silencio es peor que cualquier infierno, ¿Ahora que era para ti, Dike? ¿Continuarías considerándome tu amigo? ¿Seguía siendo digno de llamarte así? Tú, un decepticon completo, puro, yo… con la mitad Autobot.

"_Por favor, di algo_" Pensé con desesperación, mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, mis alas se tensaron. Estaba sentado en ese lugar esperando, pero no me decía nada. Nadie comentaba absolutamente nada.

-¿Así que por eso es que no deseabas que disparara cuando llegamos?- Preguntó esa juvenil voz.

"_Vengala"_ Me dije, levantando la mirada, topándome con la de ella, quien parecía sorprendida y al mismo tiempo no lo sé, aliviada.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- Continuó en un tono más gentil.

Si, ella era joven, accesible, su vida había recaído en mis manos tiempo atrás. En el momento no lo vi como algo grandioso, aunque ahora agradecía la oportunidad. No obstante, aún faltaba conocer la respuesta de SB y… Dike.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

El repentino silencio se hizo insoportable en el cuartel personal del grupo aéreo. Ciertamente, Darkwar procesaba la noticia con creciente hostilidad. No sabía qué pensar o cómo actuar. Era su amigo a quien tenía enfrente, un Seeker al igual que él, compartiendo las mismas causas, los mismos enfoques y los segundos de tortura que el anterior campo de batalla les había brindado a todos. Desde que conoció a Mindmaster en la primera academia de conocimiento, nunca juzgó sus antecedentes. Supo de su creadora, llegó a mirarla, convivió con la fembot e incluso llegó a pensar que la mecha era un tanto agradable para ser una creadora solitaria: Su mejor amigo se veía feliz en esos tiempos.

Le descolocaba y confundía el pensar que alguien como el jet purpúreo pudiera compartir legado con un _Autobot_. Si, se podía predicar la constante idea de que todos en ese planeta eran cybertronianos y el energon que cruzaba por sus venas era del mismo color… Pero siempre tuvo en cuenta que había una gran diferencia entre los obreros, y los magistrales transformers militares. Él nunca fue un robot de familia, tuvo algún creador, pero lo perdió en alguna sórdida guerra, refundiéndolo a la soledad desde pequeño, atenazándolo a la favorable opción de tomar a su mejor amigo como su hermano y prácticamente su única fuente familiar.

Le consternaba enterarse de esa noticia tan tarde. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada por cambiar el pasado.

Sus ópticos tomaron conciencia nuevamente de su entorno y paseó la mirada por distintos puntos muertos del derruido dormitorio, el camino que trazó fue desigual, finalizando en la hostigante mirada de su amigo. Cada quien era partidario a la libertad de formular sus propios conceptos y convicciones. Él detestaba a los Autobots: era un tanto estúpido el odio que les tenía, pero a fin de cuentas, muy en su interior los repudiaba únicamente por ser parte de algo, por tener el privilegio de pertenecer a una sociedad_ 'superior' _que esgrimía sus injusticias en aquellos dóciles blancos inocentes Aunque el mundo que le rodeaba estaba comenzando a retransformarse de una manera caóticamente burlesca de un especifico tiempo en adelante. ¿Tenía el derecho de juzgar a su compañero?

-Vaya… -Murmuró torpemente.

Mindmaster era una caja de sorpresas, debía estar preparado para todo ¿No?

El Seeker púrpura agudizó la mirada y la dejó clavada en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Lo que dijera el líder de equipo podía ser definitivo y muy importante, marcaría al resto del grupo y su intermitente destino. Para Mindmaster, una temperamental respuesta de agresión o rechazo no sería algo sorprendente… De hecho, no le extrañaba si su compañero confabulaba algún ataque en coordinación con Shadowbird y lo eliminaban en ese mismo instante. Después de todo, comenzaba a descubrir que aún existían cosas que desconocía totalmente de su amigo, hermano de casi toda la vida.

-¿No es un poco tarde para enterarnos de esto? –Interrumpió Shadowbird, su mirada frívola se estacionó en el rostro del Seeker púrpura-… No se puede cambiar lo que somos. Tienes un hermano _Autobot_ y punto, ya nada se puede hacer ¿O qué?, ¿Esperabas que con esta 'revelación' te hiciéramos una fiesta? –Difícil de interpretar, pero se podía deducir que esa había sido la gruñona aceptación de la Seeker

Vengala sonrió ampliamente mirando a su hermana, también temía que la reacción de la fembot fuera catastrófica, sin embargo, un suave alivio acarició su chispa cuando miró que incluso su compañero suspiró quietamente al obtener la sarcástica respuesta.

-Nunca dejas de sorprender, viejo –Sonrió Darkwar, intentando restarle tensión al asunto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó titubeante el aludido, no sabía que emoción expresar en el rostro.

El Seeker líder de equipo suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama de recarga, cruzando sus brazos sin dejar de mirar una atractiva fisura en la pared.

-¿Qué esperabas de esto? –Cuestionó en forma de respuesta- Seh… Somos Decepticons, pero característicamente Diferentes al resto… -Meditó unos instantes, no era bueno sopesando ese tipo de discusiones… No era bueno ni alentando a un compañero, menos en un distinguido caso como ese- Somos compañeros, viejo. Y si queremos seguir así, se tiene que aceptar lo que venga…

…'Porque si no se hacía de esa manera, todos estarían condenándose a romper el único equilibrio que aun los mantenía cuerdos en ese descontrolado universo de destrucción y muerte' quiso agregar, pero su insensato sentido del habla no acomodaba las alentosas palabras en su vocalizador. ¿Qué podía pensar al respecto? Su mente era una incoherente maraña de preocupaciones, temores, ansiedades y devastadores retos del destino. La muerte del líder Decepticon y del comandante aéreo se habían aunado a sus decepciones y urgencias de conocimiento. No sabían nada de lo que vendría después, no tenían ni una mísera pista que les indicara que todo seguía como antes y que el derecho de seguir nombrándose a si mismos 'orgullosos soldados Decepticons' aún continuaba vigente en sus designaciones. Ahora iban a la deriva, agarrados de nada, volando a ciegas en un campo de gruesas vigas que se alzaban al cielo… Literal.

-¿Y cómo se llama? –Preguntó Vengala con infantil entusiasmo, se había acomodado boca abajo en la cama y su mentón estaba apoyado en sus manos, la libertina mirada de la fembot acosaba al Seeker púrpura en la brumosa oscuridad- ¿Se parece a ti en colores y diseño?

Mindmaster suspiró no muy convencido por como se había llevado a cabo la _aceptación _de su confidencia y fijó toda su atención en el reciente escape que la Seeker menor le estaba otorgando. No quería responder nada honestamente, deseaba conocer mas acerca de la _verdadera_ opinión de su amigo, pero si el mismo líder había dado por saldado ese asunto… Ya no podía ahondar más en sus propias turbaciones.

-… Kitt… -Replicó con voz monótona- No, él es un modelo terrestre y es negro.

-¿Es? Quieres decir que aún está con vida… -Afirmó Shadowbird dubitativa.

Un silencio más penetrante que el anterior volvió a cubrir a los presentes.

-Es lo que pienso –Atajó exasperado, una vez mas, cauterizando el disgusto con el disfraz de una mueca indiferente.

Darkwar se mantuvo en silencio escuchando con audios ausentes todo lo que sus compañeros murmuraban. Y ese comportamiento, era en parte lo que inquietaba al Seeker púrpura, le era tedioso no poder descifrar la nueva modalidad que su amigo había adoptado recientemente para cubrir lo que pensaba y hacía… Demonios, así debían sentirse los demás respecto a él y sus distintas caretas de indiferencia y ocultismo. Si que se estaba convirtiendo en una influencia para el Seeker verde y negro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

El tiempo paso rápidamente. Sin embargo, Mindmaster aún no encontraba la manera de descifrar la extraña actitud de su compañero. El seeker se sentía perdido, confundido como nunca antes, cualquiera habría imaginado de _todo_ menos eso.

Darkwar era un mecha orgulloso, de creencias y principios sólidos: una de las razones que lo habían hecho salir adelante y sobrevivir en ese mundo de crueldad.

"_Es por eso que una reacción tan sencilla como esa es difícil de aceptar"_ Pensó su amigo. _"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"_ Se preguntó, analizando las acciones de su amigo.

El ciclo llegaba a su fin, lo que indicaba que pronto tendrían que levantarse para enfrentar ese futuro impredecible, pero…aún así para el joven cadete la situación continuaba llena de discordancias.

"_Sin importar cuantas veces haya recorrido esos sucesos en mi procesador, sé que las cosas no pueden ser simplemente así. Demonios, me niego aceptar el simple 'si' ¿Tan fácil fue?"_- Continuó Mindmaster con su discusión.

Podía ser considerado un loco masoquista pero al diablo con las apariencias, necesitaba conocer la verdad. Ahora los papeles parecían haberse invertido, y era el mismo seeker de cromas púrpuras el que peleaba por descubrir la verdad. Maldición, la máscara que vestía su amigo parecía imposible de penetrar.

"_No hagas de esto algo peor, no es bueno forzar las situaciones"_ Pensó buscando una explicación.

-Es inútil amigo, déjalo así. El tiempo apremia, mejor aprovecha lo poco que queda para recargar- Creyó escuchar las palabras de su líder, pero por su posición actual «mientras su espalda era lo único que divisaba» le era imposible analizar si esta oración fue dicha en realidad.

-Maldición -susurró

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

¿Cuándo sucede lo que uno realmente desea?.

La oscura revelación de Mindmaster parecía haber causado muchas impresiones, pero ninguna tenía el toque esperado.

Con la boca seca y el aceite congelado por la falta de conversación referente, el jet siguió a sus compañeros a la formación. Por el momento toda duda o diferencia podía esperar, el momento que dictaría el futuro de los suyos estaba por comenzar. ¿Qué sucedería con los Seekers ahora?, ¿Cuál sería el destino que ese grupo de ataque aéreo tendría que enfrentar? .Era imposible de deducir, de conocer. El miedo embargaba a los presentes, pero cualquier muestra del mismo se ocultaba tras esa vestimenta de orgullo que los distinguía como lo que eran.

Los cuatro compañeros tomaron sus posiciones, Darkwar se adelantó un poco, junto con el resto de los oficiales a cargo de cada escuadrón.

Las filas se encontraban listas esperando. La formalidad recubrió el lugar de un tono poco común entre los suyos mientras las dudas crecían junto con las preguntas de que lo que podía pasar.

Las escenas de la muerte de aquél a quien consideraban su verdadero líder continuaban frescas en los procesadores de los presentes. La situación no marcaba nada bueno para ellos al final. Dike mantenía su vista dirigida al frente, al pequeño podium improvisado que pronto ocuparía ese supuesto líder. El nerviosismo se sentía en el aire, oculto entre la indecencia de los que le rodeaban. Era gracioso pensar que nadie se molestó en preguntar la ubicación del comandante caído, tal vez tenia más enemigos de los que pudiese contar. Por el momento toda idea parecía poco importante… por el momento lo único que le preocupaba era lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

El jet verdoso tenía un mal presentimiento, la muerte de Starscream no podía ser una simple coincidencia, era obvio que algo andaba mal. Sabía que no era el único en sentirlo, pero no se dejaría llevar, había aprendido actuar de manera más inteligente, evitando permitir que el exceso de sensibilidad dictara cualquier acción real.

Finalmente la tortuosa espera finalizó con la abrupta aparición de ese supuesto líder, no hubo un aviso real o una bienvenida, ni siquiera algo que indicase que eso era realmente formal. El mecanoide morado subió lentamente a la tarima, mirando a todos los presentes con asqueroso odio en la mirada, él no quería a nadie, él no consideraba a nadie digno de ser un decepticon. Ese ciclo únicamente se había presentado a esa zona con la firme idea de analizar a sus supuestas y servibles tropas. Tenía la necesidad de observarlos y deducir con sus propios argumentos y conceptos retorcidos si esos robots… merecían el honorable titulo de 'asesinos Decepticons'.

Oh, pero grande fue su desilusión al notar que la mayoría de los transformers alineados… eran demasiado jóvenes. Chispas que habían madurado precozmente a causa de la guerra y la violencia, pero no dejaban de ser _inexpertos_ que no tenían utilidad para sus planes de suprema anarquía. ¿Ellos se sentían gloriosos por una estúpida victoria en un sector como ese?

-Chatarra, todos son basura –Habló firmemente, esgrimiendo un tenebroso y potente acento en cada sílaba pronunciada, sus ópticos brillaban con maldad- ¡Con una _simple_ victoria se jactan y revuelcan en un estúpido orgullo que no tiene sentido! –Rugió de pronto, alarmando a los presentes- No sé como pude esperar tanto tiempo para tomar este sector en mis manos. Su tardía respuesta únicamente demuestra lo inservibles que son para la causa –Una chispa de cortocircuito atravesó su mecánico sistema neurológico, evidenciando su locura- Oh… Pero todo tiene una solución…

Su sonrisa no pudo ser más tétrica y lasciva. Sus facciones se contorsionaban en gestos amargosos de odio y presunción…

El nuevo líder alzó una mano e inmediatamente una horda de Sweeps apareció a su lado. Mechas alados, morados, con los mismos rostros adornando sus cabezas: No tenían identidad, no había distinción. Se les miraba altivos, orgullosos, sus fríos ópticos desdeñaron imperiosidad observando con burla a los soldados que se encontraban en el patio, sobre todo, a esos distinguidos transformers que al igual que ellos, presumían hermosas alas.

Darkwar sintió la apuñalante mirada recorriéndole de pies a cabeza ¿De qué se trataba eso?

-No mas errores, mis camaradas –Sermoneó el robot morado- Galvatron no cometerá errores. Los más fieles mechas que Unicron pudo otorgarme están a mis espaldas y son la élite de este nuevo e imperioso ejército…

Una reverberante punzada de traición acongojó la chispa de cada Seeker presente ¿Esas _cosas_ eran la élite ahora?

-Todo el que se oponga a esta nueva ley morirá sin precedente ¡Yo, Galvatron, líder de los decepticons…!

-¡,¿De Qué Demonios Estás Hablando?,! –Le interrumpieron a lo bajo.

Un Seeker de mediana edad se había adelantado al resto de las filas y miraba con creciente enervación al supuesto soberano. La furiosa mano café señaló con desprecio a los Sweeps.

-¿Ellos nos están reemplazando? Podrás exigir la corona Decepticon, pero no puedes dejar de lado cientos de vorns de tradición ¡Ellos nunca serán iguales a nosotros en el cielo!

-Oh… -Masculló el líder aludido, mirando con sorna y maldad al insubordinado.

Por alguna extraña razón la insoportable vanidad y prepotencia del guerrero volador le trajeron desagradables recuerdos del fallecido comandante aéreo. Si, todos eran iguales a fin de cuentas, compartiendo el estúpido orgullo que únicamente se escudaba tras palabras huecas y sin sentido. Los Seekers no valían la pena a esas alturas del partido, eran ahora máquinas obsoletas. De hecho… Cada que miraba a uno de ellos, la desagradable cara de Starscream se avecinaba en su loco procesador y le causaba un disgusto enorme.

Galvatron gruñó furioso y levantó su enorme cañón de fusión apuntando contra el sorprendido transformer. No esperó a escuchar súplicas, el líder Decepticon disparó un poderoso plasma violáceo y desintegró instantáneamente a su desdichado soldado.

Los presentes miraron la escena impactados. Los Sweeps en la tarima sonrieron abiertamente.

-No –Corrigió sin cordura- Son mucho mejores que ustedes, basuras voladoras.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

-Esto no puede estar pasando… -Chilló bajamente Vengala, el pánico en su voz era evidente.

Todo un mundo construido a base de creencias, honores y superioridad, lentamente se iba desmoronando a ojos de los presentes. No podían aceptar con facilidad lo que el nuevo soberano les ofrecía. Hacerse a un lado y dejarse burdamente golpear por esas miradas socarronas que los Sweeps les brindaban… era la humillación mas grande que habían obtenido en toda su carrera militar, en toda su existencia.

_El orgullo de un Seeker es una potente arma de doble filo._

Era inaudito… ¡No se dejarían pisotear por nadie! Ya nada les quedaba por perder, todo lo habían entregado a esa causa: sus vidas, la devoción de sus chispas, la creencia en la fuerza decepticon. Megatron fue un excelente líder, pero el sórdido desempeño que su armada prometía, murió con él… y con aquellos honorables Seekers que cayeron ese día de trágica batalla.

Mindmaster exhaló su reciente frustración y miró turbado el gesto angustiado de su compañera. Él no tenía _seguro_ que detuviera su vocalizador. Como antes se había puesto en claro, su chispa era un remolino de tontos e impertinentes instintos temerarios.

-¡Puedes pudrirte con tu armada entonces! –Gritó furioso.

Darkwar se golpeó la frente con la mano y tensó las alas, _esa_ voz la conocía _Muy bien_…

-¡Hablo por todos al decir que te puedes ir al diablo con todo y tus estúpidos guerreros élite! –Continuó maldiciendo, se sentía eufórico, era el centro de atención, y aunque su chispa se hubiera condenado al abrir la boca, las palabras que de sus labios se elevaron, lo hicieron sentir orgulloso- Nos largamos de aquí…

No fueron pocos los que siguieron la noción del Seeker esquizofrénico. Distinguidas voces se elevaron en sonoros improperios e inconformidades. Los contados Seekers que se esparcían alrededor del patio central cargaron sus rifles con precaución y rompieron formación, era preferible mil veces morir o dejar la causa que volar bajo un Sweep.

Galvatron rugió portentosamente, deteniendo los pasos de las elegantes aves. Los transformers voladores dirigieron sus ópticos al centro de la tarima y observaron con temor la intimidante careta del ciervo de Unicron.

-¡Maten a todas las malditas ratas que tengan alas! –Ordenó prominente.

La conmoción se desató en cuanto sus palabras finalizaron.

-Que no quede ala sobre eje… metal sobre metal o energon en esos ductos –Musitó guturalmente, perdido en el incongruente mundo de locuras que su procesador le brindaba. La sonrisa siniestra en su rostro animó a su élite a comenzar la batalla- ¡Toda alimaña que pertenezca a esa asquerosa raza Seeker debe morir!

Los fúnebres paisajes que enmarcaban las fronteras de la ciudad se iluminaron nuevamente. Ahora los gritos desesperados de una misma raza abundaron en el aire. Los disparos rebotaban en las sólidas estructuras de metal… Y en el cielo, naves en llamas descendían violentamente.

_-Cacen a esas ratas y les prometo la gloria eterna, mis hermanos Decepticons…_

… Unas cuantas palabras bastaron para voltear a todo un ejército en contra de una fiera y orgullosa raza. Los mismos soldados que pelearon en esa zona también dejaron a su procesador ser manipulado… También levantaron sus rifles contra sus hermanos de armas… También derribaron a esos cybertronianos con los que compartieron decenas de ciclos de batalla.

_**Continuará… **_


	10. Chapter 10

**00- ****Navajas de aire**** -00**

_Seekers_

**Capitulo X**

_La batalla comenzó_… una frase fue más que suficiente para dejar libre los pensamientos de todos los presentes. Ningún transformer permitiría que un desconocido, el cual se hacía llamar "líder" pisoteara lo que tanto les costó alcanzar. Un Seeker era más que un mero buscador, era la definición de velocidad, eficacia y elegancia en el aire. Un nombre temido por el enemigo, respetado por los suyos. Una idea imposible de borrar.

El sonido de los cañones recorrió el lugar una vez más, buscando eliminar a todo aquel que se atreviese avanzar frente a su mira, buscando derribar aquellos que alguna vez pelearon a su lado. No importaba que ambos vistieran la misma insignia, simplemente el momento de su final había llegado con la proclamación de un falso líder que no les brindó ni la mínima posibilidad de actuar.

Frío, sádico, hambriento de destrucción, le daba igual que aquellos a quienes trataba de eliminar hubieran puesto en riesgo -por ese símbolo purpúreo- su propia chispa; tan sólo la ambición de un loco era todo lo que se dejaba ver.

-Ellos son el pasado ¡ustedes mis Sweeps el futuro! -Exclamó amenazador desde la tarima. A su alrededor los aviones descendían envueltos en llamas, creando una escena grotesca hacia donde se dirigiera la mirada.

Los cuerpos de los cybertronianos caídos creaban un cuadro perfecto a los ópticos de ese líder. Figuras perforadas por gruesos y potentes rayos de plasma violácea, junto con los restos semicalcinados de los jets derribados enmarcaban el triunfal ascenso de esa raza aérea descendiente del mismo Unicron.

Ese era un enfrentamiento cruento y salvaje comparado con la devastadora guerra que cernieron en la ciudad… Los Decepticons que combatían contra sus propios hermanos de armas, se destrozaban mutuamente sin importarles que aquel al que apuntaban podría haber sido un amigo. No… los conceptos de amistad y apoyo no eran bien vistos en lugares como esos, más bien, eran una debilidad a sus ópticos.

Las figuras recorrían cielo y tierra por igual, las persecuciones inundaban el aire con cromas variados. El calor generado por las explosiones se sentía en el ambiente, acompañado de muerte y destrucción por igual.

Galvatron reía desde la explanada. A su lado, Cyclonus observaba con creciente deleite la muerte de esos engendros voladores que se jactaban de ser el orgullo aéreo. Esos seres que alguna vez pensaron que eran diferentes, pero como su comandante, no tenían derecho a nada, al menos desde su perspectiva. Su excesivo orgullo solo implicaría problemas a futuro, era mejor eliminarlos.

Los Seekers, al igual que su contraparte peleaban sin tregua, mataban a todo aquel soldado que no tuviera alas, que no conociera el gusto y la armonía que ellos sentían al rozar el cielo con sus cuerpos libres… Porque nunca habían enfrentado la crueldad de la esclavitud, y ahora, sus chispas perecerían luchando contra aquel tirano que decidió abandonarles, desplazarles con cinismo… Si, esa era la preferencia: Morir o escapar, no caer en esas sucias manos, porque eso implicaría su muerte lenta.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Sus manos se alzaban y disparaban con presteza desde la esquina de un edificio.

Shadowbird y Mindmaster se turnaban, salían al encuentro esporádicamente y eliminaban a los guerreros que osaban enfrentarles, esa era la estrategia que en ese momento parecía reinar sus acciones. Escuchaban ausentes las exigentes órdenes de su líder, quien en compañía de Vengala, derribaba desde el suelo a toda figura aérea que miraban… Los Sweeps eran distinguibles. Esas asquerosidades con alas no eran más que un burlesco intento de imitación. Nunca serían iguales a ellos… Nunca.

Una explosión cercana…

Un seeker fue derribado, su estructura alguna vez carmesí se encontró rodeada de fuego y humo, pasando cerca de donde el grupo se ocultaba. La escena fue desgarradora, acompañada del grito de dolor que emitió el caído antes de estrellarse a metros de ellos, las alas se desprendieron prediciendo el impacto, dejando tan solo las marcas de energon, el cual no tardó en evaporarse entre el calor.

La Joven seeker presenció todo estupefacta, ese sería el final para todos los que no lograran salir de ahí.

-¡Debemos escapar de aquí! –Sugirió Vengala sin perder de vista la mole de acero que alguna vez fue un compañero aéreo.

Sus facciones se habían contraído en una claridosa mueca de desesperación y temor. Ella sabía que poco a poco quedaban arrinconados, ocultos en un pequeño pasillo de almacenaje… Si volaban, serían cruelmente derribados por el equipo de artillería pesada que los mechas terrestres manejaban con maestría, tal y como había sucedido con el caído desafortunado. Sin embargo, tampoco soportarían mucho tiempo combatiendo de ese modo en tierra.

-¡Lo sé! –Respondió el Seeker líder retrocediendo, mirando a través del empañado reflejo de la pared el avanzar de sus enemigos.

Él estaba conciente de la situación, analizaba con detalle cada suceso esperando alguna salida, debía elaborar un plan pronto, las vidas de su equipo dependían de sus decisiones… Ahora comprendía la angustia que el comandante Autobot expresó cuando el bombardeo se llevó a cabo. La responsabilidad que debió agobiarle debía ser similar a lo que él estaba sintiendo. Era un decepticon, pero también un Cybertroniano. Su raza estaba siendo exterminada frente a sus ópticos y lo único que podía hacer era buscar la manera de salvar a su grupo.

Algunos escuadrones continuaban contraatacando, si debían partir… lo harían con el honor de un seeker.

Darkwar admiró su valor; aún no eran los únicos voladores peleando. Aun podía escuchar la apertura de disparos en distintas zonas del campamento, fuego contra fuego, peleando por sobrevivir.

_-¡Maten a las ratas! Todos deben morir…_

La transmisión recorrió todos sus receptores, eran las órdenes de ese ser despiadado, le importaba poco extinguir a su propia armada, su locura era más que evidente en esa mirada.

Dike no podía soportar esa voz, apagó molesto el transmisor de su cabina y golpeó la pared con un puñetazo.

La frustración era más que evidente, la traición definía esos actos. Sin embargo, no podía aceptar la derrota, era su deber, su obligación como soldado y compañero sacar a sus camaradas de esa situación. Sentía su juicio plenamente nublado, la razón estaba siendo presa de la omnipotente desesperación… ¡Debía pensar con claridad y no podía! Tenían enemigos en el suelo, combatían oponentes que les atacaban desde el cielo. Que sarcástica situación…

… Los Autobots debieron enfrentar algo similar… Muy similar, continúo en su mente. Los papeles se habían volteado. Primus a veces era cruel, pero también justo. Ellos masacraron a sus rivales, destrozando todo a su paso con sangre fría…

… Era una guerra, y en la guerra no existen distinciones, tan solo el sobrevivir para pelear un día más.

Mindmaster notó el gesto aturdido de su amigo. Ambos se conocían por vorns, comprendía la ansiedad en esa mirada… interpretó la tensión que el otro joven experimentaba. Era cierto, había sido designado como su líder, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera teniendo esa escasa edad que lo hacía casi un niño ante ojos de cybertronianos experimentados. El Seeker púrpura de inmediato dejó de disparar y le indicó a Vengala que tomara su lugar. Darkwar se veía realmente frustrado. El Seeker verde y negro no expresaba su desesperado sentir, pero él, como amigo, como parte de casi toda su vida, conocía perfectamente aquella maraña de inconsistencias que debían pasar por la mente de su líder de equipo…. Eran jóvenes, muy jóvenes después de todo.

-Hey, amigo, relájate. Saldremos de esta –Animó sonriente, como si nada pasara; el mundo podía estar cayendo en la ruina junto con el resto de su raza, pero eso no le importó. Con tranquilidad palmeó el ala de su compañero para avivar la intensidad de sus palabras- No es tan difícil, ya lo hemos hecho antes – Prosiguió; cuando una explosión cercana le interrumpió atrayendo la atención de ambos -… Es necesario que pienses con la cabeza y no con el miedo de tu chispa –Rió intentando burlarse para aligerar la situación- Te digo que no sirves como líder- finalizó.

Darkwar suspiró sonriendo y se llevó una mano al rostro. Si, debía pensar con claridad, debía hacerlo, por él mismo y por sus compañeros.

Por su parte, las chicas continuaban combatiendo pero la situación no parecía mejorar, el número de Seekers descendía con velocidad. Estaban en desventaja, cansados de la batalla anterior, sin reservas para combatir contra sus _"camaradas"_.

-Si ya terminaron con su sentimental confesión amorosa asumo que estarán listos para hacernos conocer las instrucciones de retirada –Refunfuñó Shadowbird desde su esquina "favorita".

Las armas de la fembot no cesaban sus disparos. Ella y su hermana hacían un esplendoroso equipo. Eso todos lo sabían, Dike lo reconocía… Ellas podrían sobrevivir solas, siempre habían estado juntas y eran muy unidas. La hermana mayor se deshacía por mantener protegida a la robot más chica… Si algo pasaba, cada quien podía cuidarse solo. Al menos, ese aliviante pensamiento reducía un poco el transgredido temor de su chispa.

-Mind, viejo, este es el final… -Murmuró, cambiando la modalidad de sus rifles a balas de metal expansivo…

Rodeados, acorralados, las maniobras de escape serían un caos. Cada segundo que transcurría, los disparos defensivos se reducían notoriamente. Los soldados voladores huían o morían. Y Galvatron continuaba riendo desde la explanada, levantando su rifle para jugar con aquellos desafortunados que pasaban frente a sus ópticos…

Esa cruenta batalla parecía no tener final.

-¡No seas pesimista, amigo! –Se mofó desinteresadamente el jet púrpura, golpeando la cabeza de su compañero- Ya te dije que saldríamos de aquí. Aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no las voy a dejar de lado por la estúpida matriz que quiere nuestras chispas –Escudriñó pensativo.

-Hay límite en sus armas –Advirtió Vengala antes de lanzarse al piso esquivando un misil, el cual pudo haber acabado con su ala derecha.

La chica admiró el daño en la estructura que protegía su espalda, el hueco podía haber extinguido su chispa de haber acertado en su blanco, el reducido espacio no permitía que pelearan como debían ¡Diablos, ellos no eran soldados terrestres! Así no lograrían sobrevivir.

-Podemos volar bajo, podemos ir al Oeste, si atravesamos las barreras del campamento no podrán localizarnos, mucho menos derribarnos ¡Esas alimañas no son mejores que nosotros! –Finalizó con ferviente decisión, elevando su delgada voz con desespero.

Mindmaster sonrió y miró a su mejor amigo… La fembot tenía razón. No había más opciones, era una decisión rápida: de _ahora _o_ nunca_. Pronto solo quedarían ellos de seguir así.

No existía el tiempo para análisis o estadísticas, todos comprendieron que eso era lo que debían hacer. De inmediato, la voz de Darkwar se escuchó sobre el fuego cruzado, los tres jets le observaron escuchando cada instrucción con sumo cuidado, su existencia dependía de ello.

-Yo cubriré sus retiradas-Comenzó – Shadowbird saldrá primero, su capacidad de fuego y velocidad podrán abrir paso al segundo elemento -Su mirada se posó en la otra chica antes de continuar. -Vengala saldrá en un tiempo estipulado detrás de ti, recuerda que su supervivencia dependerá de la eficacia de tu fuego- Confirmó señalando a la fembot mayor. –Finalmente, Mindmaster se encargará de cubrir sus retaguardias…-Exclamó

El grupo no se movió.

-¿Qué demonios esperan? –Preguntó, sintiendo con intensidad la expresión en los ópticos de sus compañeros, los cuales se posaron fugazmente en su rostro.

… Si, ellos podían ser guerreros decepticons, pero como equipo eran más que eso, eran compañeros aéreos, una unión que a veces se forjaba más fuerte que el mismo significado de una _familia_. Ellos no deseaban dejarlo atrás.

-Ah, maldición, estaré bien. Nos veremos pronto-Continuaron dudando al escucharle hablar- ¡Muévanse, es una orden!- Agregó con un toque de enojo. No quería aparentar esa reacción pero necesitaba que ellos salieran de ahí cuanto antes.

Los balazos enemigos rebotaban en las metálicas paredes, mandando esquirlas y astillas desvencijadas en todas direcciones. Shadowbird se cubrió el rostro y se puso de pie, la orden era clara ¡Debían partir ya!

Permitiendo que el esquizofrénico Seeker púrpura retomara su puesto de ataque. La fembot miró sonriente a su líder y asintió airosa. Vaya, era la primera vez que Darkwar observaba una sonrisa sincera de la mecha.

-Te estaremos esperando, cabeza hueca –Murmuró con voz neutra e hizo un saludo cybertroniano, esa podría ser la última vez que se miraran, pero el destino no estaba escrito y el futuro aun permanecía en sus manos.

La fembot levantó el vuelo, disparando en perfecta sincronía contra aquellos que deseaban incordiarle, la misión de escape había comenzado

-_¡Vengala, date prisa! _–transmitió.

La robot menor observó con remordimiento a su líder y le rogó con ópticos suplicantes que no se dejara derrotar. Ella los quería a todos, para su chispa; sus compañeros aéreos eran su familia, sus amigos. El cariño que en su interior se acrecentaba, le incitaba a sentir apego y angustia. Era verdad, no una mentira, que deseaba verlos con bien.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, líder y subordinado. La mecha miró de reojo el rostro de su compañero y corrió… Dando un salto para transformarse. Quería tener fuerza en su procesador para dejarles atrás…

_Ellos estarían bien… Como siempre, estarían bien…_

Se alejó, perdiéndose entre las barreras altivas que rodeaban el campamento. Sus turbinas hicieron un calido compás con aquellos estruendosos gruñidos de las armas enemigas. Los proyectiles aún intercedían sobre el aire y la tierra… El Seeker verde dejó escapar a su compañera y dirigió la mirada a su amigo, se acercó a paso cauto y le indicó que era su momento de partir, él tomaría su lugar… Después, les acompañaría.

Mindmaster sabía que no podía desperdiciar demasiado tiempo ó su puesto se perdería. Sin embargo, un agudo dolor invadía su chispa, ahora que todo parecía acabado sentía que estaba apunto de perder a su ultimo familiar, un amigo real. Estaban en el infierno y escapar parecía imposible. No obstante, a pesar de eso, no tenía palabras para exclamar o decir lo que sentía, quería creer que se encontrarían de nuevo en un futuro cercano.

-Te veré entonces ¿eh?- Susurró no muy convencido. Era probable que jamás se reencontraran y eso era lo único que podía decir. Patético.

-Si… nos veremos, viejo- Escuchó la replica de su amigo cercano.

La profunda desesperanza que inevitablemente embargó al tono de su compañero le golpeó con alevosía y remordimiento. Darkwar parecía resignado… El jet purpúreo se encaminó en dirección contraria pero no despegó. Esa no podía ser una verdadera despedida ¿O sí?

-No todos los Autobots murieron, así como nosotros que sobreviviremos hoy… Sé que no todos ellos murieron- Confirmó- Lo buscaré, amigo… Localizaré a mi hermano. Por favor, encuéntrame pronto- Exclamó con un toque desesperado en su voz, algo que ni el mismo Dike conocía del todo.

Sin más que decir, Mindmaster corrió y abrazó a su amigo fraternalmente El gesto tomó por sorpresa al Seeker verde, quien trabajosamente había asimilado la acción.

-No importa, tengo pretexto para hacerlo-Sonrió su amigo soltándolo y elevándose sin dejarle responder. Rápidamente alcanzó a sus compañeras abriendo fuego mientras se alejaba

… El líder observó al grupo partir, ahora solo quedaba él.

La última misión que se había impuesto a sí mismo…

Conciente era que podría ser su final. Pero más opciones no existían. Sus compañeros habían partido, y esperaba con toda su chispa que lograran esquivar los mortecinos proyectiles del destino. De nada serviría todo esfuerzo si se dejaban derrumbar por los deformes intentos de voladores que ahora eran la élite de la armada. No, sus amigos, todos ellos, debían volar sin descanso y buscar un lugar que les mantuviera a salvo… él tuvo que quedarse para contrarrestar el fuego que insistía, no cesaba, de provenir del mismo suelo…

Su mente pensaba, se enfocaba en los resplandores lejanos. Seguramente agresiones contra aquellos que intentaban huir. Sin embargo, todas sus acciones y movimientos proseguían con aquél exhaustivo intento de atraer toda la atención posible del enemigo…

Si le disparaban a él, de momento, sus compañeros serían segundo plano en las venenosas punterías de aquellos que alguna vez se dijeron sus aliados y "hermanos" de armas. Ja, que amigables compañeros ¿No?

-Muy comprensivos… -Se dijo en voz baja.

Los disparos los devolvía con terquedad. No obstante, sus ánimos se veían mermados, totalmente reducidos, cuando observaba con expresión angustiada los enormes cañones que apuntaban en su dirección y descargaban potentes bombas de afiladas esquirlas y ácidos corrosivos. Las paredes comenzaban a derretirse a su alrededor, el suelo agrietado absorbía el plasma inservible, el humo, la ceniza y finalmente energon que aún derramaban aquellos caídos que se desvanecían del cielo…

El Seeker verde se mantuvo firme. Los minutos desde la retirada de sus compañeros pasaron ávidos. Ya podía sentir la artillería enemiga retumbándole directamente en la cabeza… Los transformers que le atacaban le gritaban miles de ofensas, maldiciones y amenazas. Todo el florido vocabulario se basaba en su pronta destrucción, en aquella muerte lenta que obtendría a manos de su líder Galvatron. Oh si, reían y continuaban disparando, ellos habían presenciado la huída de sus camaradas y ahora se burlaban sonoramente de aquél pobre volador abandonado…

Darkwar gruñó molesto. Era hora de marcharse.

Su valor se concentró en el último movimiento que haría su cuerpo para atacar y largarse de ahí. El traqueteo de las armas aun ponderaba en el ambiente. Los zumbidos y siseos de balas metálicas rozar las construcciones y rebotar contra el suelo. Todavía se escuchaban los alaridos de dolor, las suplicas de aquel perdón insano y esa macabra risotada que atosigaba el ambiente con su acento de rencor y malograda diversión.

Era un infierno propio…

Las turbinas de su pecho se alzaron -demostrando la afilada punta de varios proyectiles- y asomó nuevamente su chasis por la esquina del angosto pasillo. Los Decepticons rieron creyendo que su víctima se rendía sumisamente para entregarse, pero cruel fue su sorpresa al atestiguar que el cybertroniano volador que tenían al frente había activado su pesado equipo de destrucción masiva. Si, aquellos mísiles que en el aire eran un aterrador y acertador anuncio de muerte segura.

El Seeker disparó… Y al mismo tiempo, la artillería enemiga abrió fuego en su contra…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Contemplando desasosegados, tres transformes alados miraban la inminente destrucción de su base. Aquél lugar que fue su hogar durante meses. No sabían exactamente que sentir en su interior. Era obvio que el coraje, la frustración y el absurdo desespero les golpeó con fuerza al conocer todo lo que habían perdido cuando Megatron murió. No eran totalmente amenos al fallecido líder, pero si creían en la causa y en todo aquello que se desvaneció ese día…

El fuego lejano iluminaba sus ópticos rojizos, regalándoles un aspecto sombrío y fantasmal. Estaban lejos de los rastreadores, cubriéndose entre las sombras de la desvencijada ciudad… No les encontrarían por el momento, aunque pronto debían marcharse.

-¿Por qué no aparece? –Murmuró Vengala, aún continuaba esperanzada…

El silencio y los escasos chasquidos lejanos le respondieron…

-Debemos irnos… - Murmuró la hermana mayor.

-Váyanse ustedes –Espetó Mindmaster, su voz sonaba ausente.

Las fembots le miraron alarmadas.

-Debes atenerte a la realidad, Mindmaster –El Seeker aludido miró a su interlocutora, Shadowbird parecía molesta- No regresará… Los disparos casi han cesado. Nosotros debemos permanecer juntos. Valora el esfuerzo de tu amigo.

-¡Es lo que estoy intentando hacer! –Respondió con tono elevado, aunque su gesto continuaba con esa máscara de fingida indiferencia- Lo mejor será separarnos. No podemos continuar juntos. Yo… Tengo asuntos que atender.

-¿Nos estás dejando también tú? –Musitó la robot menor, estaba dolida.

El Seeker púrpura sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Debemos reencontrarnos algún ciclo. Esto es temporal. Además, desgraciadamente se dice que los equipos aéreos son algo eterno, amiga… o algo así –Posó su mano en el ala de la Seeker- Sé que Dike no está muerto. Pero ustedes deben marcharse ya. Será más fácil si nos dispersamos…

Shadowbird meditó profundamente las palabras del Seeker. Ella también sentía que su líder de equipo aun continuaba con vida. Sin embargo, era probable que la conmoción de la reciente batalla le hubiera desestabilizadazo sus sistemas rastreadores… o que simplemente no tuvo la oportunidad de verificar el rumbo de ellos tres. Lo que Mindmaster le auguraba podía ser cierto: Juntos llamarían mucho la atención. Los Sweeps prontamente comenzarían una cansina búsqueda por cada maldito recoveco de Cybertron, Charr y la Tierra, en afán de encontrar a todo aquel volador "renegado"…

… Aun así, se volverían a ver ¿Verdad?

-Es un acuerdo, anormal –Le respondió tranquila…

Mindmaster sonrió burlesco al escuchar el sobrenombre que su compañera le dedicó y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba acostumbrado a que _ellas_ le dijeran ese tipo de cosas. Si, únicamente ellas y su amigo podían hacerlo. Nadie más.

-… Volveremos a encontrarnos –Prosiguió la Fembot- Dos vorns y medio serán suficientes. Espero hayas madurado después de ese tiempo.

El Seeker asintió desinteresado.

-¡Los voy a extrañar a los dos! –Escucharon el sollozo.

Vengala se abalanzó a los brazos del esquizofrénico transformer purpúreo y lo rodeo con fuerza, asiéndolo contra su cuerpo. Esa era la manera de demostrar los efusivos y amables sentimientos de la Seeker menor. Sus manos mantenían rodeados los hombros del jet y su cabeza se había recargado en su hombro. Mindmaster no supo que decir… Era una de las pocas veces que le demostraban lo importante que era para alguien más… Era la primera vez que lo abrazaban con un verdadero y válido sentimiento, después de la muerte de su creadora, nadie más lo había hecho.

-Ya sé que lo harás… -Nuevamente su vocalizador no conjugaba comentarios apropiados

La Fembot asintió cabizbaja, no quería soltarlo. Él no tuvo otra alternativa que devolver el gesto y rodearla momentáneamente con sus brazos.

-Díselo también a él… Dile que no dejaré de pensar en ustedes – Continuaron los balbuceos de la delgada voz, sus palabras se entre perdían en la cabina del Seeker.- Quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo…

Shadowbird sintió el estrujón en su chispa al mirar la escena y suspiró desviando la vista a otro lado, su visor azulado rápidamente le cubrió los ópticos… Era duro pensar en los diferentes caminos que sus destinos podían tomar. Pero lo mas difícil de asimilar era tener el vago conocimiento que la 'muerte' siempre estaría plagada en cada uno de ellos…

-Primus es testigo de lo mucho que los quiero…

El Seeker compartió el doloroso apretón de chispa al escuchar las delirantes palabras de su compañera…

Esa '_niña_' en definitiva contrastaba a su legado…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Los dos aviones alzaron vuelo sin mirar atrás. Su rumbo establecido sobrepasaba las fronteras de esa solitaria ciudad destruida. Sería la primera vez en meses que saldrían de ahí dejando a la muerte descansar en paz en sus dominios. Dejaban a dos compañeros atrás, pero la esperanza permanecía en ese futuro reencuentro que se habían prometido.

Cada quien tomaría su rumbo para tejer su propia historia.

Ya no estaban encadenadas a nada ni nadie. El cielo era suyo y finalmente tomarían tragos enormes de la sórdida libertad que les fue arrebatada… Si el infortunado juicio de su oscuro pasado no les alcanzaba y destrozaba antes…

Mindmaster les miró alejarse y suspiró para si mismo toda su frustración. Sus preocupados ópticos se dirigieron al silencioso campamento. Las humaderas eternas seguían disipándose en el cielo y las llamas aún iluminaban la lejanía.

_Nos volveremos a ver, amigo…_

Dubitativo, retrocedió lentamente… sus alas se alistaron y su cuerpo se elevó alejándose en una dirección escogida al azar.

No quedaba más que confiar en la esperanza…

Decepticons que aun se aferraban con ahínco a un sentimentalismo que creían inexistente en sus chispas.

**Fin.**

**Agradecemos el tiempo prestado, para conocer a los personajes de esta historia o escenas de la misma, pueden visitar las galerías en Homepage de Dantasia y Arken elf.**


End file.
